Will You Stay With Him Forever ?
by AiuMinH
Summary: "lepaskan,, lepaskan dia, menyerahlah Sungmin ah.."/"andwae.. andwae.. hiks hiks.. Kyunnie.."/"aku sangat senang dan bahagia wookie ah..."/"apa maksud kalian ? aku ini memang benar namjachingunya Sungmin tau !"/"Mwo? Do-donghae hyung?"/ chapter 6 update, Kyumin/Haemin pair?, warn : GS, Alur berantakan/RNR PLEASE/DLDR
1. prolog

**Will You Stay With Him Forever ?**

* * *

Prolog

**Author : Kim Min Hee**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

** Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Summary : Hanya untuk kebahagiaan yang semu dan sangat bodoh, Lee Sung Min tetap bertahan bersama Kyuhyun namja yang sangat ia cintai, meskipun hatinya terus meronta-ronta kesakitan. Tapi apakah ia benar-benar sanggup bertahan, jika hatinya semakin terluka dan sakit?**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast dalam ff ini milik Tuhan dan agensi serta keluarga dan juga diri mereka sendiri kecuali 13 member super junior yang merupakan suami sah author *plakk dimutilasi ma ELF* tapi cerita ini murni milik author ….!**

**Warning : GENDER SWITCH, TYPO(s), Abal, EyD tidak baku, GAJE, etc**

**A/N :Ini adalah ff pertama saya, jadi mohon maklum ya jika banyak pemilihan kata yang kurang tepat, karena saya tidak terlalu pandai dalam menulis*reader : gak pandai kok nulis. Author : cuman pengen nyalurin kesenangan dan perasaan#plak*.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, REVIEW PLEASE !**

* * *

"K-Kyu se-sebenarnya a- a-a aku menyukaimu Kyu" ucap seorang yeoja. Wajahnya tertunduk malu dan pipinya merah seperti kepiting rebus.

" MWO ?"

"saranghae, Kyu. k-kau mau menerima perasaan ku kan ? Tanya yeoja itu dengan gugup

Seketika itu juga kyuhyun langsung membelalakkan matanya dan menatap yeoja dihadapannya dengan ekspresi shock yang dengan mudah ia sembunyikan dibalik wajah dingin nya itu. "terima atau tidak ya ? tapi ekspresinya itu sungguh sangat malang. Ahh kasihan aku melihatnya" pikir kyuhyun.,"

"mm.. gimana ya…? Terima aja deh..! jawab kyuhyun ragu.

**_Sungmin _POV_**

"mm.. gimana ya…? Terima aja deh..! jawab kyuhyun ragu.

Omo ia benar-benar menerimaku, walaupun jawaban itu terdengar ragu-ragu, tapi tak dapat kupingkiri bahwa aku sangat senang, karena aku sudah menyukainya sejak pertama kami bertemu di awal masuk sekolah saat ia menolongku.

_**Flashback**__**on**_

_**sa-rang cham a-peu-da neo-mu ah-peu-da**_

_**swim-eob-si nal ut-ke-ha-go ggeut-eob-si na-reul ul-rin-da**_

_**sa-rang cham uh-seum-ta chong-mal du-ryeom-ta**_

_**je-bal yi-je geu-man ggum-eul ggae-ke hae-jwo-seu-myeon joh-ket-da**_

_aku mematikan alarm hpku, kulihat jam di tembok kamarku dan GAWAT sepertinya aku salah menyetel waktu alarm, sekarang sudah jam 06.15 KTS. Aku segera menyibakkan selimutku dan mengambil handuk untuk mandi._

_._

_._

_._

_Aduh kenapa harus macet sih, padahal tinggal 15 menit lagi gerbang akan ditutup. Aku memutuskan untuk turun dari taksi lalu berlari yang sebelumnya aku membayar ongkos taksi. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga namun sepertinya hari ini memang hari yang sial bagiku, gerbang yang hanya berjarak 5 m telah resmi(?) tertutup._

_GREP_

**_Sungmin _POV _END_**

Seorang namja dengan seragam yang sama denga Sungmin tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke tembok belakang sekolah.

" lepaskan tanganku " ucap sungmin datar

" ayo cepat naik !" kata namja tersebut sambil menjongkokkan (?) badannya

" untuk apa ?" ketus sungmin

"sudah cepat naik kau tidak mau telat pelajaran kan ?"

Sungmin pun hanya bisa pasrah, ia pun menaiki pundak namja itu dan duduk di atas tembok tersebut.

"KYA.. kenapa malah duduk disana, cepat turun!"

"SHIREO, aku takut jatuh"

"Aish dasar pabo" gerutu namja itu. Namja itu sedikit bergeser ke samping lalu memanjat tembok lalu segera melompat dari tembok tersebut.

"KYA cepat lompat, kau tak akan jatuh, aku akan menangkapmu dari sini " teriak namja itu. Dengan mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan sungmin memberanikan diri untuk melompat.

BUAGH

Namja itu tak berbohong kalau ia akan menangkap Sungmin, tapi ia berbohong kalu Sungmin tak akan jatuh. Ya, mereka berdua jatuh tersungkur di tanah dengan posisi Sungmin menindih namja tersebut.

DEG

Jantung Sungmin berdetak sangat kencang, karena akibat jatuh itu wajahnya dengan namja itu sangat dekat. Mata onyx sang namja membawa Sungmin hanyut dalam tatapan namja tersebut, hidung mancung sang namja bersentuhan dengan hidung Sungmin yang tak kalah mancung, dan bibir yang tinggal berjarak 7cm itu menyeringai setan.

"Kya, sampai kapan kau ingin kita berada dengan posisi seperti ini?"goda namja itu dengan seringaian evil. Sungmin pun langsung menyingkir(?) dari tubuh itu, wajahnya tertunduk malu dan pipinya merona merah.

"nona, sepertinya aku baru melihatmu, apa kau tidak ikut kegiatan MOS kemarin?" Tanya namja itu

"anio"

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, namamu siapa?"

" Aku Lee Sungmin"

" ah, Sungmin-ssi, cepatlah masuk ke kelasmu, waktumu tinggal 10 menit sebelum bel tanda pelajaran masuk dibunyikan!" ucap Kyuhyun lalu beranjak pergi. Namun saat ia belum jauh melangkah, ia membalikkan badannya lagi.

"ah, satu lagi selama perjalananmu ke kelas jangan sampai kau ketahuan oleh guru, karena kau pasti akan terkena hukuman telat !" jelas Kyuhyun lalu pergi lagi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"kenapa jantungku sangat sulit kukendalikan, apa aku jatuh cinta padanya?" gumam Sungmin lalu bangkit dan pergi menuju kelasnya.

_**Flashback**__**off**_

Senyuman manis terus saja merekah dibibir Sungmin, ia merasa takdir kebahagian telah datang menghampirinya. Namun, ia tak sadar bahwa yang menyatakan perasaan cinta hanyalah ia seorang karena Kyuhyun tak mengatakannya, ia hanya menerima pernyataan Sungmin saja itupun dengan keraguan.

.

Lee Sungmin apakah kau yakin kebahagiaan mu akan dimulai saat ini, atau justru sebaliknya. Dari sinilah penderitaanmu akan dimulai.

.

.

.

**Tbc….**

**Kuucapkan terimakasih banyak bagi yang udah review dan mau membaca ff abal ini. ff ini ku edit ulang…! **

**Last word review please !**


	2. Chapter 1

Will You Stay With Him Forever ?

* * *

Chapter 1

**Author : Kim Min Hee**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : KyuMin, Kyutoria**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

** Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

** Victoria (yeoja)**

**Summary : Hanya untuk kebahagiaan yang semu dan sangat bodoh, Lee Sungmin tetap bertahan bersama Kyuhyun namja yang sangat ia cintai, meskipun hatinya terus meronta-ronta kesakitan. Tapi apakah ia benar-benar sanggup bertahan, jika hatinya semakin terluka dan sakit? **

**Warning : GENDER SWITCH, TYPO(s), Abal, EyD tidak baku, GAJE, etc**

.

.

.

.

Di koridor sekolah tampak sesosok yeoja sedang melewati koridor dengan ekspresi dingin dan tatapan datar membuat orang yang berada disekitar koridor menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh dan sinis. Yeoja itu adalah Lee Sungmin siswi kelas XI.C "SMENT SAPPHIRE BLUE High SChool". Yeoja itu -Lee Sungmin- hanya tetap berjalan, ia tak peduli dengan tatapan yang ditujukan padanya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan seperti itu. Semenjak dia masuk sekolah, semua orang selalu melihatnya seperti itu. Tapi itu semua akibat Sungmin sendiri yang terlalu dingin,ani bukan terlalu tapi **"SANGAT DINGIN"**, kecuali pada satu-satunya sahabatnya yaitu Kim Ryeowook atau kerap disapa Wookie dan namjachingu yang sangat ia cintai Cho Kyuhyun siswa kelas XI.A "SMENT SAPPHIRE BLUE High SChool".

"KYA~ DASAR CHO KYUHYUN ANAK SETAN….!" Teriak seorang yeoja. Apakah ada yang tahu siapa yeoja itu? Yup, dia adalah Victoria Siswi Kelas XI.A "SMENT SAPPHIRE BLUE High SChool", ia adalah Musuh sang pangeran tampan dan evil (?) sekolah -Cho Kyuhyun- sejak kecil. Pertengkaran mereka sudah tak asing lagi di lingkungan sekolah maupun di lingkungan rumah mereka berdua karena, rumah mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

" Kau baru tahu kalo aku tuh anak Raja Setan Kim Heechul plakk ?" cibir Kyuhyun

"Mereka memulainya lagi" batin Sungmin lirih. Entah sejak kapan yeoja itu -Sungmin- telah berada di belakang punggung Kyuhyun.

Tatapan yang seolah berkata "ckckck kasihan sekali dia, pacarnya lebih sibuk mengurusi yeoja lain daripada dirinya" ditujukan pada Sungmin oleh orang yang berada di koridor. Sungmin hanya menghela nafasnya berat lalu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

" Kyunnie, ayo kita pulang !" ajak Sungmin lembut

" Kau duluan saja Min, aku masih punya urusan dengan nenek sihir ini!" tolak Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas berat berbeda dengan Victoria yang ingin menampar Kyuhyun, tapi sayang tangannya keburu (?) di tahan oleh Sungmin.

" Victoria-ssi, jebal geumanhae" ucap Sungmin tajam dan dengan tatapan menusuk. Seketika itu juga Victoria menjadi diam tak berkutik.

"Kyu, ayo !" ucap Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

.

.

.

Taman

" Minnie chagi, kenapa tadi kau melakukan itu ?" Tanya Kyuhyun tajam

" a- aku hanya ingin membelamu Kyu " jawab Sungmin gugup, ia takut bahwa Kyuhyun-nya akan marah karena ia sudah mengganggu acara pertengkarannya dengan Victoria.

"Benarkah kau ingin membelaku ? tak ada maksud yang lain? Tanya Kyuhyun tajam

"n- ne Kyu" jawab Sungmin

" kau tahu Min, kau itu sangat keren tadi ! bagaimana kau mempelajari tatapan seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sumringah, sedangkan Sungmin, ia hanya bisa bersweat drop ria, melihat perubahan ekspresi namjachingu tercintanya itu.

" kau tahu Kyu, sebenarnya selama ini aku sangat cemburu melihat mu bersama dengannya ! bisakah kau menjauhinya demi diriku ?" batin Sungmin

"entahlah Kyu, aku hanya reflek saja, hihihi" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis. Tapi sayangnya Kyuhyun tak pernah menyadari senyuman manis yang hanya sering dilemparkan padanya dan sahabatnya-Ryeowook- saja.

" aigoo, nae Minnie, kau benar-benar hebat ! bisa membuat nenek sihir itu mati kutu, kau harus mengajarkannya padaku ya Minnie chagi " ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Minnie

**DDRTT**

**From : Gamesedar-edar**

**Telah beredar games unlimited, cepat beli sebelum kehabisan ! **

" aish, kenapa harus hari ini sih, aku kan lagi gak ada uang.. duh mana limited edision lagi.. ah eotthoke ?" gumam Kyuhyun

" busuniriya, Kyunnie ?" tanya Sungmin

"a-ani, aku lelah Min ayo kita pulang saja" jawab Kyuhyun dengan lemas

"ehm.. tapi Kyu kita mampir ke suatu tempat dulu yuk?" ajak Sungmin dengan nada yang lembut

" malas ah Min, tiba-tiba saja aku jadi bad mood ! lagipula bukankah tadi kau mengajakku pulang ke rumah?" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa semangat

" Yasudah deh, sepertinya Kyunnie benar-benar lelah . Padahal Minnie ingin mengajak Kyunnie beli game, hari ini kan beredar game limited edision terbaru, !" ucap Sungmin dengan nada yang dibuat kecewa

" Jinjjayo ?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan semangat 45

" ne, tapi sepertinya Kyunnie sangat lelah, jadi lebih baik kita pulang aja deh" ucap Sungmin masih dengan nada kecewa

" anio, aku tidak lelah kok ! ayo kita pergi Minnie chagi" jawab Kyuhyun semangat sambil menarik tangan Sungmin

.

.

.

" KAU FIKIR KAU BISA MENGALAHKANKU HAAH ! MATI KAU MATI!" titah Kyuhyun yang sedang serius memainkan gamenya, sedangkan Sungmin yang duduk disampingnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir kantuk yang menyerang dirinya. Sungmin benar-benar lelah menemani Kyuhyun yang sibuk dalam dunia gamenya selama 3 jam.

"TAMAT RIWAYATMU HAHAHAHAHA" teriak Kyuhyun sambil tertawa evil, membuat Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya sedikit terlonjat kaget karena dirinya yang mulai sedikit pergi ke alam mimpi

" Minnie chagi, apa kau lihat? Aku berhasil naik level lagi ! lihat saja tak perlu waktu lama untukku untuk menamatkan game ini !" ucap Kyuhyun dengan bangga

" ne, Kyunnie memang hebat !" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"pokoknya, kalau aku berhasil menamatkan game ini, kau boleh meminta apapun dariku !"

"jinjjayo ? aku boleh minta apa saja ?" Tanya Sungmin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

" tentu saja, aku janji !" kata Kyuhyun dengan mantap dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mulai kembali sibuk dalam dunia gamenya kembali sedangkan Sungmin tanpa disadari ia menjatuhkan (?) kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak karena kaget sehingga membuat Sungmin kembali ke alam sadar.

" Mian Kyu, aku tak sengaja !" ujar Sungmin dengan nada penyesalan

"Gwaenchana, aku hanya kaget saja ! kalau kau ngantuk tidur saja di ranjangku !" ucap Kyuhyun sambil membelai lembut pipi chubby milik Sungmin

"Ne? ti-tidur diranjangmu Kyu" ucap Sungmin, mata foxynya membulat dan mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya, membuat namja di sampingnya terkekeh melihat ekspresi imut sang kekasih

"Waeyo ? kau takut aku akan memakanmu?" goda Kyuhyun

"a-ani, hanya saja-" ucap Sungmin terputus

"sst… Tidurlah, aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam !" ucap Kyuhyun sambil membelai lembut rambut Sungmin. Sungmin pun mengerti ia segera berdiri dan berbaring di ranjang Kyuhyun

"Kyu, Gomawo" gumam Sungmin.

.

.

.

**_ANINDE NANEUN ANINDE JUHNGMAL IGUHN MARI ANDWENEUNDE_**

**_PABEUL MUHGUHDO JAMI DEUL DDAEDO MICHYUHNNEUNJI GEUDAEMAN BOYUHYO_**

**_UHNJENA NAREUL JONGIL NAMANEUL MOTSALGEHAE MIWUHNNEUNDE_**

**_UHTTUHKE NAEGA UHTTUHKE GEUDAEL SARANGHAGE DWAENNEUNJI ISANGHAJYO_**

Lantunan lagu yang indah mengalun lewat suara Kyuhyun yang sangat merdu. Namun sayangnya ia tak bernyanyi dengan sepantasnya. Kenapa tidak pantas ? lihatlah di tempat tidurnya ada seorang yeoja yang sedang tertidur pulas dan namja itu malah bernyanyi dengan kencang membuat yeoja yang notabenenya yeojachingunya menggeliat tak nyaman dan akhirnya

"Minnie, kau sudah bangun ?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Kyunnie, jam berapa sekarang ?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengucek-ngucek mata foxy nya itu dengan pose aegyo.

" Jam 7, waeyo ?" jawab Kyuhyun

"mwo ? jam 7? " mendengar hal itu Sungmin membelalakkan matanya namun dengan sekejap ekspresinya itu langsung berubah. "Mian Kyu, a-aku kelamaan tidurnya ya .." jawab Sungmin sambil menundukan kepalanya sedikit gugup menahan malu

" gwaenchana,,. kau terlihat sangat lelah tadi. jadi aku gak tega bangunin kamu " kata Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah duduk di atas ranjangnya lalu menangkup kedua pipi chubby milik Sungmin. Mendongakkan keatas tepat menatap mata coklat caramel milik Kyuhyun.

" kau pasti kelelahan menemaniku bermain game, hehehe… " kata Kyuhyun sambil tetap menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan lembut miliknya

DEG

**_SUNGMIN _POV_**

DEG

Ya tuhan tatapannya membuatku terjerat disana, tatapan lembut yang selalu kuinginkan untuk terus menatapku. Ya, hanya menatapku tak ada seorangpun

" Min, Minnie" ucap Kyu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan tangannya yang berada di wajahku, membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

" ahh i-iya Kyu " jawabku dengan gugup setelah tersadar , Ditatap seperti itu olehnya membuatku menjadi salah tingkah, dan pastinya pipiku ini sudah berubah menjadi kemerahan. Aiish… kau sangat tampan Cho Kyuhyun.

"..hmm kau mau kemana Kyunnie ?" Tanya ku mencoba untuk mengalihkan keadaan dan menutupi kegugupan ku.

" oh ya, hari ini kan aku harus les. Minnie lupa ya ?" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada kecewa yang sengaja dibuat-buat sambil menampakkan wajah aegyo yang sangat buruk. Ups. Aku lupa lagi, Duh Kyuhyun sepertinya kecewa dan marah padaku. Dia menarik tangannya dari wajahku, lalu berjalan menjauhiku. Eottohkae ? aku harus membuat Kyu tidak marah padaku, tapi bagaimana caranya ? ah, aku tahu ! .

Langsung saja kupegang pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun, dan membalikkan wajahnya. Menampilkan wajah bersalahku plus aegyoku yang sangat imut, hehe…

" a-ani Kyu, aku tidak lupa kok. Mana mungkin aku lupa jadwalmu. Hanya saja kau terlihat berbeda dengan penampilan seperti itu, Kyunnie-ku sangat tampan, jadi ku kira kau mau kemana ? hehe…." Senyum manis dan tatapan mata lucuku kugunakan untuk membuantnya tidak marah lagi. Huh pasti ampuh deh.

Sebenarnya sih aku memang selalu ingat dengan jadwalnya Kyuhyun termasuk jadwal les malamnya itu, tapi memang penampilan Kyuhyun saat itulah yang membuatku terperangah dan melupakannya sejenak. Apalagi karena tatapan lembutnya yang selama ini kuinginkan itu yang membuatku langsung membeku.

" benarkah ? ckckck… memang aku tuh selalu terlihat tampan. Cho Kyuhyun itu sudah dari lahir ditakdirkan menjadi namja tampan penuh pesona. Hahaha…" kata Kyuhyun dengan bangganya sekaligus menampilkan evil laugh nya itu. Aku tersenyum padanya, tuhkan benar caraku pasti ampuh

" oh ya, tapi Min. karena aku les malam ini, aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang sekarang. Mian,," kata Kyuhyun dengan nada menyesal

" gwaenchana Kyunnie, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok tak usah mengantarku. Kau pergi les saja " ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya. Tidak apa-apa lah Sungmin, kau memang sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri tanpa orang lain. Lagipula bukankah kau sudah mendapat tatapan lembut dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang selama ini kau inginkan.

" baiklah.. ehmm tapi kurasa kita bisa pergi bersama. Aku akan menemanimu naik bus, walaupun tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai rumah " perkataan Kyuhyun sukses membuatku tersenyum tulus dan manis kembali. Hari ini kurasa hari terindah dalam hidupku

" hah, b-benarkah Kyu ? tidak apa-apa kok, hanya diantar olehmu juga sudah membuatku sangat senang. " kurasa hari ini benar yang paling indah dalam hidupku. Aku terus tersenyum manis menatap Kyuhyun. Semoga saja ini tidaklah semu.

.

.

Ketika kami di depan pagar rumah Kyuhyun, pandanganku terhenti pada sesosok yeoja yang kini telah berada di depan rumah besar yang berhadapan dengan rumah Kyuhyun. Kuedarkan pandanganku kepada namja disebelahku. Ya tuhan, diwajahnya terukir seringaian evil yang sejujurnya membuatku gelisah. Bukan karena seramnya senyuman itu melainkan sesuatu yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Oh tuhan, kumohon untuk kali ini saja, biarkan hari ini menjadi hari terindah untukku, biarkan hari ini menjadi saksi bahwa hal ini bukanlah hal yang semu. Kumohon hanya hari ini, jebal.

**_Sungmin _POV_END_**

" HEH, NENEK SIHIR " teriak Kyuhyun memanggil yeoja yang berada diseberang dirinya dan Sungmin.

" DIAM KAU EVIL, AKU SEDANG TAK MAU BERURUSAN DENGANMU !" balas yeoja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Victoria dengan suara lantang, lalu pergi memasuki rumahnya

" WAE, KAU TAKUT PADAKU ?" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menghampiri Victoria.

Kyuhyun tak menyadari bahwa lengan yang tadinya mengapit lenganya telah berubah posisi menjadi sebuah genggaman yang sangat kuat di jemarinya saat Sungmin melihat seringaian diwajah Kyuhyun, yang kini telah terlepas bersamaan dengan jatuhnya sebuah harapan indah dan tetesan air mata dari mata foxy Sungmin yang berada disampingnya. Yeoja itu-Sungmin- hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan menggigit bibir bawahnya guna mencegah isak tangis yang akan pecah dari bibir plum berbentuk m miliknya, walaupun air mata tak bisa berhenti keluar mengiringi langkah Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh darinya memasuki rumah besar di seberang tempat Sungmin berdiri.

"hiks.. Kyunnie, aku pulang" lirih Sungmin lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat yang telah membuat harapannya hancur.

.

.

Angin yang berhembus di malam yang dingin tak dapat membawa luka seorang Lee Sungmin yang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang disediakan di sebuah halte bus. Tangannya meremas roknya, bibir bawahnya ia gigit, bahunya bergetar menahan air mata yang jatuh sejak kejadian di depan rumah Kyuhyun. Untunglah, bis yang sedari tadi Sungmin tunggu telah tiba. Sungmin segera menghapus jejak air mata dipipi chubbynya lalu beranjak memasuki bis. Namun, saat di depan pintu bis langkahnya terhenti. Matanya yang sendu dan berkaca-kaca bertemu dengan tatapan seorang namja yang baru saja keluar dari bis. Cukup lama mereka saling bertatapan, Sungmin pun tersadar lalu bergegas memasuki bis.

" yeoja yang aneh" gumam sang namja

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Waah, gimana ? gimana ? ancur ya ? *reader : ancur banget!* author : lempar reader pake ddangkoma* reader : bunuh author…**

**Sudah kita berdamai ok !**

**Last word review please… **


	3. Chapter 2

Will You Stay With Him Forever ?

Chapter 2

**Author : Kim MinHee**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, **

**Rated : T**

**Pair : KyuMin, HaeMin, Kyutoria**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

** Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

** Victoria (yeoja)**

** Lee Donghae (Namja)**

**Summary : Hanya untuk kebahagiaan yang semu dan sangat bodoh, Lee Sungmin tetap bertahan bersama Kyuhyun namja yang sangat ia cintai, meskipun hatinya terus meronta-ronta kesakitan. Tapi apakah ia benar-benar sanggup bertahan, jika hatinya semakin terluka dan sakit? **

**Warning : GENDER SWITCH, TYPO(s), Abal, EyD tidak baku, GAJE, etc**

**a/n : Sumpah nih ff makin ancur bahasanya, jadi kalau jelek maafkan author ya… author ini cuman author newbie yang nggak jeas asal usul bisa nulis darimana. Bagi readerdeul yang ingin bash cerita ini silahkan saja, asalkan memang masuk akal dan nyata. Jangan ngebash ataupun ngeflame chara di ff ini ! Don't LIKE DON'T READ**

**Donghae_POV_**

Aish, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Kapan sih nih bis nyampe, lama banget.

Ah, akhirnya sampai juga. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari bus. Namun saat aku turun tak sengaja mataku menatap mata seorang yeoja.

DEG

Tatapan itu, mengapa seolah menyiratkan luka yang begitu mendalam bahkan pandangannya sangat sendu dan berkaca-kaca membuatku tak bisa berpaling menatapnya.

Cukup lama kami saling bertatapan, sepertinya ia mulai sadar, lalu beranjak memasuki bis. "yeoja yang aneh" gumamku saat ia sudah memasuki bis.

Kuraba dada kiriku, kenapa disini berdebar begitu kencang saat menatapnya, dan pandangan itu membuat hatiku berdenyut sakit. Apa yang salah pada diriku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah bis yang masih berada disampingku. Aku melihatnya, -yeoja itu - aku melihatnya, ia duduk didekat jendela tapi ia menangis, menangis dengan pilu. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan yeoja itu, mengapa hatiku benar-benar sakit melihatnya menangis. "Aish, kya Lee Dong Hae ada apa sih denganmu ?" ucapku sambil menjambak rambutku frustasi. bodo amat ah sama tuh yeoja, lebih baik aku pulang saja, Aku capek.

Akhirnya aku sampai didepan rumah, segera kubuka pintu pagar rumahku.

" HEH, EVIL PULANG SANA, KAU ITU MENGGANGGU SAJA SIH" teriak seorang yeoja yang notabenenya yeodongsaengku dari dalam rumahku. Aish, pasti gara-gara bocah evil itu. Dengan langkah malas segera kubuka pintu rumahku lalu masuk kedalam. Dan benar saja yeodongsaengku dan bocah evil itu sedang lempar-lempar bantal ruang tamu.

" oh Hae hyung, kau sudah pulang ?" tanya bocah evil itu padaku.

" kau tidak liat aku sudah ada disini hah ?" jawabku ketus

" Oppa, liat nih, si Kyu masa nggak mau pulang-pulang" adu yeodongsaengku dengan manja.

" WOY, bocah evil, pulang sana,ngapain sih maen mulu disini" ucapku dengan nada sedikit tinggi

" Hyung, namaku Kyuhyun, bukan bocah evil" gerutu Kyuhyun sebal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuatku merasa mual melihatnya.

" terserah kau sajalah, Kyu. Vic tolong buatkan oppa sirup dong, oppa haus banget nih ! suruhku pada yeodangsaengku satu-satunya Victoria.

" baiklah" ucap Victoria sambil beranjak pergi ke dapur. Kududukkan pantatku di sofa tepat disamping Kyuhyun.

" Kyu, apa kau menyukai Victoria ?" tanyaku dengan tatapan menitimidasi

" nu-nugu ? na ? dengan nenek sihir itu, maldo andwae" elaknya, oh ayolah Cho Kyuhyun, lihatlah wajahmu memerah seperti itu.

" jeongmalyo?" kataku masih dengan tatapan yang sama

"untuk apa aku bohong. Menyukai nenek sihir itu ? sudah gila aku !" jawab Kyuhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapanku. Mungkin malu karena kugoda, hahahah …. Wajahmu memerah sekarang evil.

" benarkah ? tapi sepertinya wajah dan sikapmu itu berkata lain. Yaa, mengakulah. Aku tahu itu " terus saja ku goda biar si evil ini tambah malu. Hahaha… aku tersenyum evil dalam hati

"m-m-mollayo, bagaimana kau tahu hyung ?" sudah kuduga dia akan mengaku

" apakah terlihat jelas diwajahku hyung ?" tanyanya dengan polos

" bwahahahha… ternyata benar kau menyukai Vic- hmmphh…" ucapku terpotong karena tanggannya membekap mulutku. Senang sekali meledek si evil itu.

" Hyung jangan kencang-kencang, ada orangnya tau !" kata Kyu berbisik di telingaku. Hahaha ternyata bocah ini takut ketauan oleh Victoria. Ckckckck benar-benar kekanak-kanakan.

" arasso" kataku sambil terkekeh geli saat melihatnya menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah.

" oppa, ini sirupnya " ucap Victoria sambil menyerahkan sirup padaku sontak aku menoleh padanya, sambil tersenyum manis pada adikku

"m-n-ngh punyaku mana? a-aaku kan tamu disini" Tanya Kyuhyun gugup. Aku hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya salting dengan wajah yang tambah memerah. Dasar evil narsis baru digoda kayak tadi aja langsung salting begini.

" kau fikir aku pembantumu HAH ? MEMANGNYA KAU FIKIR DIRIMU SIAPA HAH? TAMU ? cih, kau itu bukan tamu disini, kau itu setan yang nyelonong masuk ke rumahku" ucap Victoria dengan nada setengah berteriak lalu kabur masuk kamarnya.

" MWORAGO,? KYA ~ DASAR NENEK SIHIR GAK TAU DIRI" TERIAK Kyuhyun dengan lantang. Untungnya saja Victoria sudah kabur masuk kamar dan sepertinya ia mengunci pintunya, kalau tidak mungkin ruang tamu ini akan hancur berantakan.

" haish, kalian berdua sama saja, menutupi ketertarikan masing-masing dengan bertengkar" ucapku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku

"maksudmu, Victoria ju- menyukaiku hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memamerkan smirk evil andalannya. Ckckck dasar Cho Kyuhyun meski terpotong aku tau kau ingin menambahkan kata juga sebelum kata menyukaiku kan ? dasar kekanak-kanakkan

" geundae, bukankah kau sudah punya yeojachingu ? kenapa malah menyukai adikku" ucapku tanpa menoleh padanya dan terus meminum sirupku.

" memang iya " jawabnya santai. Membuat mataku terbelalak dan hampir membuatku tersedak. Apa-apaan bocah evil ini, kenapa menjawab dengan santai begitu

" lalu bagaimana dengan yeojachingumu itu ?" tanyaku padanya

" bagaimana apanya hyung ? maksudmu ?" tanyanya polos. cih nih anak gak pekaan, bodoh

" ckckck… kasihan yeoja itu berpacaran dengan evil seperti dirimu ! sungguh malang nasibnya " jawabku dengan santai sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Sudah kuduga pasti dia akan begini.

" kenapa malang?, bukankah seharusnya mempunyai pacar sepertiku ini senang dan bersyukur. Kau tidak lihat hyung betapa tampan dan mempesonanya pangeran ini "ucapnya dengan bangga. Dasar evil narsis

" jangan terlalu percaya diri kau Cho evil ! tentu saja jauh lebih tampan diriku. Maksudku yeoja itu pasti merasa kasihan, karena pangeran evil jeleknya ini menyukai yeoja lain. Kau fikir bagaimana perasaannya jika tahu kau seperti ini ? " tanyaku pada si evil.

1 detik…

5 detik …

10 detik..

Hening tak ada jawaban yang kudengar, ku tolehkan wajahku untuk melihat apa yang evil ini sedang lakukan. Setelah aku melihatnya, aku langsung mencoba menutup mulutku menahan tawa. Hahaha… lihatlah dia, wajahnya ia tundukkan namun masih terlihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"BWAHAHAHA….. " tawaku langsung meledak. Sungguh lucu sekali melihat si Tuan Evil Cho ini

" ehh ? hyung kau kenapa ? " Kyuhyun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, menatapku dengan pandangan apa-yang-lucu-disini ?

" ani,.. kau sangat lucu kyu. Wajahmu … hahaha. Lihatlah wajahmu itu !" aku mencoba menghentikan tawaku

" sudahlah hyung, aku tahu wajah ku itu sangat tampan ! berhenti tertawa, tidak ada yang lucu tau !" tanyanya dengan wajah sok tampan itu

"arasseo arasseo…, geundae kau kenapa melamun kyu ? kau tak mendengarkanku dari tadi !" tanyaku padanya

**DONGHAE _POV_ END_**

"hyung, jika dia menyukaiku kenapa dia selalu bertengkar denganku yahh …?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"jadi itu yang membuatmu melamun dari tadi tuan evil. Hahaha, ternyata si evil ini sangat kekanakkan ketika fall in love" batin donghae

" molla, mungkin dia sengaja mencari perhatianmu " jawab donghae santai

" hmm,, mungkin juga kali ya.. aku pulang deh ya hyung sudah malam. Bye hyungie…. " kata kyu sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah itu.

" jadi dia sengaja mencari perhatianku ya ? ehmm, maunya aku perhatiin terus ya ? oke, lihat besok ! " batin Kyuhyun sambil memasang senyum evil miliknya.

'_Terkadang kau harus memahami hatimu, Seseorang yang selalu mengejar perhatianmu bukan hanya dia. Kau tak pernah menyadari bagaimana perjuangan dirinya untuk mencari perhatian dirimu. Kau juga seharusnya melihatnya, dia yang selalu ada dan bersabar untukmu'. _

**Drrrt Drrrt..**

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai tepat di depan gerbang rumahnya. Membuka sebuah pesan dari ponsel milikmya

**From: Minnie Bunny**

**Kyu, bagaimana les mu ? kau sampai dengan selamatkan ke sana ? **

" Ya ampun. Gue lupa les ! gimana nih ?" jerit Kyu dalam hati. Dia merutuki kebodohannya yang melupakan lesnya itu

Kyuhyun membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya, kepalanya menengok ke kanan ke kiri seperti seorang maling yang sedang mencari sesuatu.

Glek.

Tepat di tatapnya sebuah mobil yang sudah ada di garasi rumahnya itu

" mampus gua ! eomma sudah pulang lagi. Pasti gua bakalan diomelin lagi nih..! terus gimana ya . ah, matta . lebih baik aku main aja deh ke game center, daripada kena omelan raja evil itu. Bagus bagus, ide yang cemerlang Cho Kyuhyun. " batin kyuhun dalam hati. Dengan berjalan santai dan memasang evil smirk diwajahnya yang tampan, Kyuhyun pergi menuju tempat persemedian dirinya "GAME CENTER". Namun sebelum itu, dia menghentikan langkahnya sebentar hanya untuk mengetik balasan pesan dari yeojachingunya.

**To: Minnie Bunny**

**Baik kok, kau tenang saja. Apa kau sudah sampai rumah ? **

**Send**

Tak lama setelah itu, balasan dari sungmin masuk ke ponsel Kyuhyun

**From: Minnie Bunny**

**Syukurlah . aku sudah sampai kyu, terima kasih karena mengkhawatirkanku.**

**Ku harap les mu berjalan dengan baik. Belajar yang rajin ya nae kyunie… kkkkk^^^**

**Kyunnie HWAITING !^^**

**Saranghae **

**SUNGMIN _POV_**

Aku berjalan gontal menuju apartemenku. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun seperti ini.

**Drrtt drrttt**

ponsel milikku berbunyi tanda pesan masuk

**From: Nae Sarang Kyunnie**

**Baik kok, kau tenang saja. Apa kau sudah sampai rumah ? **

Aku tersenyum melihat pesan di ponselku. Senang hatiku melihat isi pesan bernada khawatir dari namjachinguku itu. Dengan segera aku membalas pesan singkat

**To: Nae Sarang Kyunnie**

**Syukurlah . aku sudah sampai kyu, terima kasih karena mengkhawatirkanku.**

**Ku harap les mu berjalan dengan baik. Belajar yang rajin ya nae kyunie… kkkkk^^^**

**Kyunnie HWAITING !^^**

**Saranghae **

Senyum manis mengembang di wajahku, bahkan pipi chubby nan mulus milikku kini berubah menjadi merah. Sungguh aku sebenarnya malu mengirimkan pesan seperti itu pada kyu.

Tak lama kemudian ponselku kembali berbunyi. Dengan segera aku membuka isi pesan itu masih sambil senyum manis bertengger di wajahku. Namun dengan cepatnya ekspresi wajahku berubah. Senyum manis yang mulanya terlihat kini pudar bersamaan dengan air mataku yang menetes kembali membasahi pipiku. Menatap layar ponselku yang berisikan pesan balasan dari namjaku tercinta. Namja-Ku ? ya, aku mengklaim bahwa Cho Kyuhyun -namja itu- adalah milikku. Egois bukan ? aku tahu itu, tapi bisakah biarkan seperti itu. Aku hanya menginginkannya saja, tak lebih.

**From: Nae Sarang Kyunnie**

**Ne ^**

Kutatap layar ponselku dengan miris, lalu kumasukkan kembali ke dalam kantung jaketku. Dengan segera kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam apartemenku, aku melepas sepatuku dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarku tanpa menghidupkan lampu di dalam apartemenku ini. Aku hanya terlalau lelah dan ingin segera merebahkan diriku di kasur. sungguh aku benar-benar sangat lelah hari ini. Selain tubuhku yang lemas karena kelelahan menemani pacarku bermain game, namun hatiku lebih lelah lagi. Rasanya benar-benar sakit, dan kurasa hatiku sudah mati. Karena itu aku tak bisa mencintai orang lain selain dirimu kyu.

" Apakah kau tak mencintaiku Kyu ? ani .. apakah kau.. terlalu susah untukmu bilang cinta padaku Kyu. Berbohong pun aku tak apa, aku hanya ingin kata cinta darimu Kyu meski ketika kau mengatakan hal itu aku harus kuat menahan hatiku yang hancur, meski aku harus berpura-pura tersenyum manis dan menganggap kebohongan itu adalah tulus hatimu. Setidaknya itu akan lebih memperkuat hatiku untuk bertahan disisimu kyu. Walau hanya mendapat kebohongan cintamu pun, aku akan bertahan disisimu Kyu. Kebahagiaan semu pun jika kau ada disisiku, aku kan merasa seperti sebuah kebahagiaan yang nyata".

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku dengan mataku yang bengkak dan merah karena menangis dan pipi yang basah. Entah aku bingung pada diriku sendiri, kenapa air mataku ini terus mengalir bahkan sejak tadi aku pulang dari rumah Kyuhyun aku mengis lama didalam bis. Aku ingin menghapus air mataku ini dan bergumam pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku harus kuat karena aku mencintai Kyuhyun. tapi sungguh aku sudah sangat lelah kali ini, bahkan untuk menghapus air mataku dan menguatkan hatiku saja aku sangat lelah.

"Aku tak sanggup. Eottohkae ? Kyu, nan eottohkae ? " gumamku lirih

Tak berapa lama aku sudah memejamkan mataku menuju alam mimpi. Aku benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini. aku harap walau hanya dalam mimpi pun jika kau bisa bersamaku, maka sungguh aku tak ingin terbangun dari mimpiku. Karena jika aku tebangun maka ku yakin kau akan pergi dan hatiku kembali hancur.

**SUNGMIN _POV_END_**

"KYAA.. Cho Evil !" teriak Victoria kepada salah satu teman sekelasnya sekaligus musuh bebuyutannya itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik memainkan psp dibangkunya.

Kyuhyun, yang merasa namanya dipanggil hanya menatap sekilas pada sumber suara lalu kembali focus pada selingkuhannya -psp- . Entah kenyataan atau tidak, tatapan sekilas itu justru terlihat seperti tatapan meremehkan yang membuat Victoria malah menjadi geram kepada Kyuhyun. Dengan mengepalkan tangannya dan kilatan mata penuh amarah dia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

BRAKK … dengan tidak berperikemejaan Victoria menggebrak meja Kyuhyun dengan kencang, membuat semua orang yang berada di kelas menengok kearah sumber suara, namun beberapa detik kemudian mereka-orang yang melihat- kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing. Mereka sudah hafal ritual yang akan terjadi setelah ini, namun di depan pintu kelas XII.A seorang yeoja yang tetap menatap ke arah sang pelaku -Victoria- dan namja dihadapan Victoria dengan ekspresi cemas.

**_Sungmin _POV_**

Sejak sebelum masuk jam pertama aku tak melihat namjachinguku. Aish, Lee Sungmin paboya, kau mana mungkin menemukan Kyuhyun kalau kau tak menghampirinya. Miris memang, jika ingin bertemu dengan namjachingumu jika bukan kaulah yang menemuinya terlebih dahulu. Haah, mau bagaimana lagi, kalau aku tak melihatnya aku pasti menjadi resah sendiri.

**TEEEtttttt**

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi, segera aku berdiri lalu melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas atau lebih tepatnya menuju kelas Kyuhyun.

.

.

BRAKKK

Aku sedikit terlonjak kaget saat kudengar suara gebrakan meja. "pasti dari kelas Kyuhyun" pikirku. Jamkkaman, apa yang barusan kupikirkan, da-dari kelas Kyuhyun ?. nafasku terasa tercekat, jujur saat ini aku benar-benar gelisah dengan apa yang terjadi di kelas Kyuhyun. Oh Tuhan, jebal jangan lagi !

Dengan menggenggam erat ujung rokku dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam kuberanikan diriku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kelas namjachinguku ini. bisa kulihat wajah cuek Kyuhyun yang sepertinya menutupi kekagetannya.

"Kya~ EVIL CHO !" teriak Victoria kalap.

"kenapa mereka harus seperti ini terus ?" batinku lirih. Kulihat Kyuhyun menatap Victoria, geundae kenapa tatapan dan ekspresi wajahnya sangat berbeda, benar-benar terkesan cuek ! apa ada yang salah pada dirinya ?.

" Tsk, kau itu mengganggu saja sih !" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan ketus.

Ada apa sebenarnya ? apa Kyuhyun-Ku salah makan ? aku benar-benar bingung dan kurasa keadaan Victoria juga sama sepertiku, sama-sama bingung.

Akh, kemana perginya Kyuhyun ? kenapa ia tidak ada di kelas, apa karena aku sibuk memikirkan keanehan sifatnya sehingga ia sudah pergi ? tapi… aku kan berada di depan pintu kelasnya, apa ia tak meli-. Haish, kau itu bukan sedang bermimpi Sungmin ! sadarlah…!. HUfft lebih baik aku kembali kekelas saja deh.

**_Sungmin _POV_END_**

" Tsk, kau itu mengganggu saja sih" ucap Kyuhyun ketus pada Victoria membuat Victoria melongo (?) kaget.

" apa yang salah dengan Evil itu ?" pikir Victoria. Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Victoria yang masih terdiam dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kyuhyun yang pergi sambil memainkan pspnya itu tidak menyadari bahwa Yeojachingunya -Sungmin- sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya berada di depan pintu kelasnya, ia –Kyuhyun- hanya berlalu pergi melewati dirinya.

Sungmin yang sadar dari pikirannya mengedarkan pandangannya mencari namjachingunya. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, lalu kembali menuju kelasnya sendiri.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Suasana kelas XII.C sangatlah tenang, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani mengalihkan pandangan ke depan menghadap sang guru yang sangat terkenal dengan kekillerannya.

" jeoseonghamnida seonsaengnim" sapa seorang yeoja dari luar kelas XII.C

" ada keperluan apa Victoria-haksaeng" Tanya sang guru dengan sedikit penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. Pasalnya sang guru sedang asyik menerangkan namun malah diganggu !

" a-a i-itu ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan Sungmin-ssi" jawab Victoria dengan sedikit gugup.

" Lee Sungmin, silahkan urusi urusanmu dan cepat kembali !" perintah guru itu kepada sungmin.

"ne, seonsaengnim" jawab sungmin. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya berjalan keluar kelas dan menemui Victoria.

"ada apa ?" sungmin bertanya dengan nada dingin seperti biasa.

" i-itu ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu sungmin-ssi. K-kyu hyun …." Victoria menjawab dengan sedikit gugup dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh ia sangat malas sekali jika harus berhadapan ice girl satu ini-sungmin- sebenarnya ia juga sedikit takut berhadapan dengan sungmin.

"Kyuhyun ? ada apa dengannya ?" sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar yeoja didepannya ini menanyakan tentang namjachingunya.

Lebih baik berhadapan dengan si setan evil – Kyuhyun- dibanding dengan yeoja satu ini" rutuk victoria dalam hati.

"apa kau tahu Kyuhyun ada dimana ?" Victoria menengadahkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk menatap yeoja didepannya.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya sungmin dingin

"sebenarnya sejak Kyuhyun keluar kelas saat istirahat, ia belum kembali sampai sekarang. Tadi seonsaengnim mencarinya. Kupikir kau tahu dia ada dimana, karena jelas kau kan yeo-"

"Maaf, aku harus kembali ke kelas Victoria-ssi" potong sungmin lalu pergi masuk kembali kedalam kelasnya.

"cih, apa-apaan dia itu ! aku kan bertanya baik-baik padanya. Lagian apa dia tidak cemas memikirkan Kyuhyun-namjachingunya- itu. Aiishhh…. Kemana sih si evil jelek itu ! dicari kemana lagi ya ? Aish ngapain juga sih harus mikirin si Cho Evil setan jelek begitu, sampai nyariin dia lagi. Sudah gila aku !"Rutuk Victoria.

**SUNGMIN_POV_**

Ne, kau benar aku memang yeojachingunya, geundae apa kau tahu , walau aku adalah yeojachingu Kyuhyun, apakah Kyuhyun menganggapku seperti itu.

Tapi, kemana Kyuhyun ya .. kok tumben dia bolos, dan sejak tadi pagi memang sikap Kyuhyun berubah. Ia tak menghiraukan Victoria ketika yeoja itu memulai sesi pertengkaran mereka. Aisshh kalau seperti ini aku jadi tak bisa konsentrasi.

.

.

.

TEEEEt

Bunyi bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi.

Aku segera berlari meninggalkan kelas, tak kupedulikan tatapan aneh dari teman-teman sekelasku dan tatapan kesal dari guruku yang masih berada di dalam kelas. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. aku benar-benar takut dia kenapa-napa.

.

.

Kutelusuri lorong-lorong sekolah dan terus memeriksa ke setiap sudut sekolah untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Tapi tetap saja aku tak menemukannya. Kyu kau dimana ?

Ah, aku ingat ada satu tempat yang belum aku datangi, taman belakang sekolah. Siapa tahu saja Kyuhyun ada disana, ia kan sering menghabiskan waktu di taman itu. Dengan segera aku langsung berlari menuju taman itu, semoga saja ia benar-benar ada disana.

.

.

Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. nafasku terengah-engah Karena berlari menuju taman ini –taman belakang sekolah -. ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling taman yang memang sepi, karena jarang murid yang berkunjung di taman ini. tatapanku terhenti saat aku menemukan sesosok namja yang kucari sedari tadi sedang duduk di bawah pohon.

**SUNGMIN_POV_END**

"Kyu ?" Tanya sungmin kepada namja yang duduk dibawah pohon sambil memainkan psp kesayangannya itu.

"Minnie ? kau disini, sejak kapan ?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap wajah Sungmin sekilas

" apa yang kau lakukan disini kyu ?" Tanya Sungmin , namun namja itu tidak menghiraukannya, ia tetap focus pada selingkuhannya itu –psp- . Sungmin mepoutkan bibirnya kesal lalu duduk disamping Kyuhyun, mengamati setiap lekuk wajah tampan milik sang kekasih.

"KYAA….. BWAHAHAHA " teriak kyuhyun mebuat sungmin terlonjak kaget

"ada apa Kyu ?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran

" Minnieee…. Aku menang min- YEAHH !" teriak Kyuhyun kegirangan. Tanpa sadar ia memeluk tubuh mungil sungmin yang ada disampingnya membuat jantung Sungmin berdetak tak karuan dan pipinya memerah.

"K-Kyu .. a-aada apa ?" Tanya sungmin gugup

"aku memenangkan game ini Min, Wahh aku memang sangat hebat. Bayangkan saja hanya perlu satu hari untuk menamatkan ini. Ini terlalu mudah untukku. HAHAHAh…" jawab kyuhyun sumringah seperti habis memenangkan lottre 1 milyar.

"ne ? cuman karena itu ?" sungmin langsung sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan namjachingunya itu.

"hhmm begitulah.. Hebatkan aku. Cho Kyuhyun gitu, Pangeran tampan Gamer sejati." Jawab Kyuhyun santai namun penuh dengan rasa kebanggaan yang sangat over sekali.

"oh ya Min, karena game ku sudah tamat kau ingin minta apa ?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"maksudmu apa Kyu ?" Tanya Sungmin bingung dengan wajah yang sangat polos dan mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap, membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun sangat gemas padanya.

"uuuhhh…. Kau lupa ya Min. aku pernah bilang jika aku berhasil menamatkan game ini dalam waktu singkat, maka kau boleh meminta sesuatu padaku. Sekarang kau ingin apa ?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencubit gemas kedua pipi chubby milik Sungmin.

"hmmm.. apa ya ? aku masih bingung Kyu, aku belum memikirkan hal itu. Karena kukira kau tak akan bisa menamatkan game itu " ucap Sungmin dengan tampang Innocent

" apa maksudmu ? game ini sangat mudah untukku, bahkan aku hanya memainkannya dengan santai dan menggunakan jempol kakiku untuk menamatkannya. Ini tidak sebanding dengan kemampuan dewa gamer sepertiku, kau tau !" sungut Kyuhyun sebal.

Sungmin hanya menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi namjachingunya itu, sungguh sangat kekanakkan dan lucu. Kyuhyun yang melihat yeojachingunya itu hanya mendengus kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Sungmin tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

"hahahahha,"

"aish… cepat katakana apa yang kau inginkan"

"hmmm apa ya …" goda Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun malah tambah kesal padanya.

" Kyaa.. sudah hentikan ! cepat katakan, aku hitung sampai tiga nih. SATU…. DUA…. Ti-" kata Kyuhyun

"oke, oke oke… hmm.. B-bagaimana kalau k-kita perr –ggi kencan ke Lotte World ?" jawab Sungmin ragu-ragu.

" OKe, itu bagus. Ayo kita pergi besok " jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai

**SUNGMIN_POV_**

" OKe, itu bagus. Ayo kita pergi besok " jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai

Apa ? apa yang kudengar tak salah ? Kyuhyun mau berkencan denganku ! Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun- Namjachingu-Ku itu. Pasti aku bermimipi ! sungguh mimpi yang sangat indah. Bolehkah aku menyimpan mimpi ini selamanya dalam ingatanku ?

"Min,.. ?"Tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat aku tersadar dari lamunanku

"besok Kyu ?" Tanyaku memastikan. Jujur aku masih tak percaya Kyuhyun mau berkencan dengan ku ?

" iya besok. Apa kau tak bisa ? bukankah besok hari libur ?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi

"Ani, aku bisa besok Kyu. Kalau begitu aku akan kerumahmu besok ya Kyunnie …" jawabku dengan senyum manis

"nah begitu. Ayo kita pulang sekarang " kata Kyuhyun lalu beranjak pergi. aku langsung mengejar dan menyamai langkahku dengan langkah Kyuhyun. tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa hatiku sungguh sangat bahagia.

Ya tuhan… apa setelah ini aku bisa mendapatkan kembali kebahagiaan nyataku bersama dengan orang yang kucintai. Sungguh aku hanya bisa berharap ini bisa menjadi awal takdirku untuk bersama dengan namja ini- Cho Kyuhyun.

**SUNGMIN_POV_END_**

Tuk

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya membuat yeoja yang berjalan beriringan dengannya pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap lurus kearah seorang yeoja sedang berjalan dengan raut wajah terlihat kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya itu. Seringaian evil terpampang jelas diwajahnya membuat yeoja disampingnya bergidik ngeri merasakan aura setan yang menguar.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum padanya.

"Min, kau tunggulah disini. Ne ?" ucap Kyuhyun singkat lalu pergi menghampiri yeoja itu.

.

"Hei…"

Victoria – yeoja itu- menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara . Ia kaget melihat Namja yang sedari tadi ia cari kini berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Kau ? Kyuhyun ?" tanya Victoria tak percaya

"Ne, ini aku. Cho Kyuhyun si Pangeran Tampan " ujar Kyuhyun sambil menampilkan senyum- seringaian yang khas miliknya.

" Kau kenapa disini ? kemana saja kau tadi? Membolos kelas dan pergi begitu saja. Hah ?" omel Victoria. "Bagaimana tidak kesal coba ? jika namja dihadapanmu ini pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kelas tanpa ada kabar, dan kini ia datang dengan memasang wajah tanpa dosa dan dengan senyum manis seperti itu. Apa ia tidak tahu kalau aku sudah kebingungan mencemaskannya, dan apa yang ia lakukan kini tersenyum manis, ani sok manis seperti itu membuatku muak dengannya" batin Victoria

"wae? Kau mengkhawatirkanku ya ..?" goda Kyuhyun dengan seringaian yang maki melebar (?) . " sungguh menyenangkan sekali menggodanya, hahaha… " batin Kyuhyun

" Mwo ? KYA.. u-untuk ap-apa aku mencemaskanmu ! tidak kok " bantah Victoria keras sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merah merona membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai kemenangan.

" sudah mengaku sajalah. Aku tau perasaanmu." Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif.

Victoria menatap tak percaya namja disampingnya-Kyuhyun- dengan wajah yang memerah. Kyuhyun makin menyeringai evil, dan dalam satu kedipan mata orbs miliknya ia meninggalkan Victoria yang diam terpaku.

"hahaha,, lihat bukan, tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolak pesona tampanku" gumam Kyuhyun dengan seringaian penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan Victoria hanya menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh.

" apa aku terkena penyakit jantung ?" batin Victoria sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdetak tak beraturan.

.

.

.

**Skip Time**

**Keesokan Harinya…..**

**_Sungmin _POV_**

Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga, aku harap kencan ini akan menjadi kencan yang sangat romantic dan menyenangkan. Ku ambil handphoneku, lalu kuketikkan sms.

**To : Nae Sarang Kyunie**

**Kyu, hari ini kita jadi pergi ke Lotte World kan ?**

Kututup layar ponselku, senyum manis pun tak pernah hilang dari wajahku. Kulihat pantulan diriku didepan cermin. Kemeja putih polos dibalut dengan jaket cardigan berwarna pink dan rok soft pink selutut juga, serta rambut tergerai dengan jepitan kupu-kupu lucu yang kuhias diatas rambutku. 'Got'Cha, kau memang cantik Lee Sungmin !' gumamku narsis. entah kenapa aku mulai tertular sifat kenarsisan dari namja evil yang merangkap menjadi namjachinguku juga- Cho Kyuhyun. Aku melirik sekilas ke jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarku. OMO aku harus segera berangkat. Segera kurapikan kembali dandananku, lalu aku mengambil sebuah tas yang berwarna senada dengan penampilanku hari ini. Yups warna pink- karena itu adalah warna favoritku.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun House

Aku menghela napas sebentar untuk mengurangi rasa gugupku. Jujur ini pertama kalinya Kyu mengajakku berkencan, -walaupun tidak secara langsung – membuatku benar-benar gugup . Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian kuberanikan memencet bel rumah Kyuhyun.

TING TONG

Aku menundukkan kepalaku sambil menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu gerbang rumah Kyuhyun.

"Minnie… ?" sebuah suara lembut membuatku mendongakkan kepalaku. Aku menatap seorang yeoja paruh baya yang berada di hadapanku dengan senyum manis.

"Eomma …." Jawabku dengan nada aegyo.

"Aigoo Minnie ada apa kau kemari ? Ayo masuk kedalam " suruh Heechul Eomma padaku sambil menggandeng tanganku dengan lembut.

"kebetulan sekali kau kemari Minnie, eomma sedang membuat cake apa kau mau membantu eomma ?" aku menganggukkan kepalaku kepada Heechul eomma

.

.

.

"oh ya, sebenarnya ada perlu apa kamu kemari Minnie sayang ? apa kamu datang karena merindukan eomma ?" Tanya Heechul eomma padaku sambil mengaduk adonan cake yang akan kami buat.

"Ah, ne. eomma Kyu dimana ?" tanyaku yang sedang membuat cetakan cake

" tadi pagi-pagi anak itu sudah pergi kerumah temannya. Katanya sih ada urusan sebentar, entahlah eomma juga tak tahu. Apa kamu ada janji dengan Kyu Minnie ? kalian ingin berkencan ya.. " Tanya eomma sambil memandangku dengan tatapan yang menyelidik.

"a-ani eomma " aku mencoba mengelak

"sudahlah eomma tahu kok, kau berpenampilan berbeda hari ini Minnie sayang. Kau pasti ingin kencan dengannya bukan ?" Heechul eomma masih menatapku dengan pandangan yang sama

" Ne, sebenarnya hari ini Kyu mengajakku pergi ke Lotte world eomma." Jawabku sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Entahlah perasaanku kali ini bercampur aduk. Aku benar benar merasa malu dan sedikit kecewa.

"Minnie, tolong mengerti Kyu ya. Anak itu terkadang memang terlalu acuh. Kau yang sabar ya sayang.., hmm " kata Heechul eomma lembut sambil mengelus lembut rambutku.

"ne eomma " jawabku dengan mantap sambil menampilkan senyumku padanya. Aku bersyukur karena Heechul eomma merestui hubunganku dengan Kyu, itu membuatku sedikit tenang. Ya- hanya sedikit- karena sejujurnya aku tak yakin dengan perasaaan Kyu padaku, bukankah dalam sebuah hubungan yang terpenting adalah perasaan masing-masing. Lalu bagaimana jika ternyata perasaanku ini salah ?

"Minnie.. apa yang kau lamunkan sayang ?" Tanya Heechul eomma membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku

"aniyeyo eomma, nan gwaenchana " jawabku

"yasudah, eomma tinggal sebentar yah " tanya Heechul eomma padaku yang kubalas dengan anggukkan

**_SUNGMIN_POV_END_**

**_VICTORIA_POV_**

"Aiissh.. gara-gara Donghae oppa aku jadi telat mengerjakan tugas lagi. Bagaimana ini kalau sampai hari ini tidak selesai pasti besok aku akan dimarahi sama guru Killer itu. Mampus Aku !" kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku frustrasi

"kalau ku kerjakan sekarangpun itu sudah terlambat, mana mungkin aku bisa mengerjakan tugas ini dengan cepat. Sementara aku saja bingung harus bagaimana mengerjakannya, aku lupa untuk mencatat tugasnya. Eottohke ?" kuhempaskan tubuhku kasar keatas tempat tidurku.

Entah kabel darimana tiba-tiba saja arus listrik membuat lampu ideku menyala, dengan seketika sebuah senyuman-ani seringaian tepatnya- tercetak dengan jelas dibenakku. Segera aku beranjak bangun dari kasurku dan langsung berlari keluar kamar, tanpa mempedulikan teriakan oppa ku yang memanggilku itu. Hanya satu tujuanku, Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

"loh Victoria ? sedang apa kau disini ?" sebuah suara telah menginterupsiku. Aku menoleh ke asal suara itu.

"a-anu ahjumma, aku kesini i-ingin meminjam buku Kyuhyun" jawabku tertunduk. Aduh bagaimana ini ?

"oh, buku apa memang ? kebetulan sekali bocah evil itu sedang tidak ada dirumah. Kau ambil ksendiri saja ya ke kamarnya" kata Heechul ahjumma yang membuat senyum diwajahku makin melebar. Jadi si Evil jelek itu gak ada dirumah, wah kesempatan bagus ini. memang takdir berpihak padaku. HAHAHA… aku tertawa dalam hati

"oh iya ahjumma, kalau begitu aku permisi ke kamar kyuhyun dulu ne ?" ucapku sambil menunduk sopan

"tunggu Vic, apa kau sudah bilang sama Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu ?" Tanya ahjumma sambil menatapku tajam

"ah i-itu tentu saja ahjumma, Kyuhyun yang menyuruhku untuk mengambilnya tadi " bohongku sedikit gugup karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Heechul ahjumma. Jelas aku takut pada ahjumma ini, bayangkan saja jika anaknya itu adalah si Pangeran terEvil seantero maka Heechul ahjumma adalah raja se Raja-rajanya Evil. Ihh menyeramkan

"oh baiklah" kata Heechul ahjumma singkat dan langsung pergi

Aku menghela napas lega. tidak anaknya tidak ibunya, sama-sama Evil. Ah, baiklah aku harus menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik.

.

.

.

"oh Vic, apa sudah ketemu bukunya ?" Tanya Heechul ahjumma saat aku turun dari tangga kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ne ahjumma, gamsahamnida " balasku singkat dan bergegas keluar rumah. Saat berjalan keluar aku sempat melirik sebentar ke arah dapur, dan aku melihat yeoja itu. Lee Sungmin !

**_VICTORIA_POV_END_**

.

.

"Ah akhirnya selesai juga, Uhhmm pasti enak sekali Minnie~ya" kata Heechul sambil memandang puas hasil karyanya itu

"Ne ahjumma," jawab Sungmin sekenanya saja. Jujur didalam hati yeoja kelinci itu –ia masih mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

Dengan ragu Sungmin membuka ponselnya dan menekan tombol 1 speed dial, dalam hatinya berharap akan ada seseorang diseberang sana yang mengangkat telponnya.

Hening , tak ada jawaban dari panggilan itu. Tapi…

"Yeoboseyo .." suara bass dari telpon itu menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya

"K-Kyu .." jawab Sungmin

"Ne, waeyo Minnie ?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"kau ada dimana Kyu ?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah yang penuh harapan. Entah apa yang ia harapkan, hanya saja untuk sekali ini apakah Kyuhyun akan mengingatnya.

" aku sekarang ada di depan rumahku. Wae ?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Ani, tak apa-apa Kyu" Sungmin tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban dari Namjachingunya tersebut. Dengan segera ia melangkah keluar rumah Kyuhyun untuk menemui sang pujaan hati.

.

.

.

"Kyu – "Sungmin menghentikan langkah dan juga panggilannya ketika sampai didepan gerbang rumah Kyuhyun.

" KYA nenek sihir sedang apa kau disini ?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada yeoja yang berdiri mematung didepan rumahnya itu.

"k-Kyuhyun, hehe Annyeong " sapa Victoria dengan gugup

" gak usah pake sapaan sok manis begitu deh, mau apa kau ke rumahku ? dan apa itu yang keu pegang ?" Tanya Kyuhyun tajam.

"A-apa kyu. Gak ada apa apa kok " jawab Victoria sambil mencoba menyembunyikan sebuah buku dibelakang punggungnya. "Aiisshh nih anak setan kenapa cepet banget pulang sih, mampus kalau sampai ketahuan nih". Batin Victoria

"YA.. jawab aku. Kenapa malah cengo begitu kau nenek sihir. Apa itu coba perlihatkan padaku ! kau bawa apa !" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencoba merampas barang yang Victoria sembunyikan itu.

Sungmin yang berada tepat dihadapan mereka itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Loh ini kan buku ku. Kenapa bisa ada di tanganmu wahai Nenek sihir ?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan intimidasi

"i-itu… i-i.. a-anu. "jawab Victoria tergagap

"aku yang menyuruhnya mengambil Kyu " celetuk Sungmin. Victoria dan Kyuhyun menoleh kan kepala mereka menatap Sungmin dengan sedikit kaget seakan bertanya _sejak-kapan-kau-ada-disitu-_

"maksudmu apa Min ?" Kyuhyun bertanya kepada Sungmin dengan ekspresi terheran

"aku yang menyuruhnya mengambil bukumu Kyu,"

" benarkah itu heh nenek sihir ?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam ala Evilnya itu

"i-iya " jawab Victoria tanpa memandang wajah Kyuhyun

" oh begitu… Keunde Minnie, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya Kyuhyun kini kepada Sungmin

"aku hanya membantu Heechul eomma membuat Cake tadi Kyu " jawab Sungmin dengan nada yang dipaksakan. Namun tak ada yang menyadari perubahan nada bicara yeoja bergigi kelinci manis itu. "Kau bahkan tak mengingatnya Kyu, aku harus bagaimana menghadapimu." Batin Sungmin

"Benarkah ? wahh kebetulan sekali aku lapar nih, apakah sudah matang Minnie ?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada semangat 45'.

"Ne Kyunie, baru saja matang dan rasanya pasti enak. Masuklah Kyu dan coba Cake buatanku itu yah.. " kata Sungmin sambil mencoba meyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dengan mengeluarkan agyeo-nya itu

"Hemm … dari aromanya sih enak" kata Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum senang. Sungmin yang melihatnya jadi ikut tersenyum.

" Ayo kita masuk …" lanjut Kyuhyun . Ia pun segera memasuki rumahnya sambil menggandeng sebuah tangan.

DEG

Sebuah Tangan mungil yang harusnya namja itu genggam, terabaikan begitu saja di udara. senyum manis yang berkembang tergantikan dengan senyum miris yang penuh dengan sarat kesedihan dan luka. Sejenak ia berbalik menatap punggung namja yang tengah berjalan menjauhinya dengan tatapan sendu.

Yeoja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencengkeram roknya dengan kuat . yeoja manis itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mengikuti arah namja tadi pergi.

'Kau tak boleh menangis Lee Sungmin, kau tahu kalau ini pasti akan seperti ini. kau tak boleh lemah. Kau yang sudah memilih ini sebagai jalan takdirmu. Tapi bolehkah aku berharap lain Kyu, berharap kau akan melihatku sekali saja. Kau yang berjalan menjauhi diriku, bolehkah aku berharap kau menolehkan kepalamu dan melihatku walau sekilas. Melihat betapa rapuhnya diriku saat kau meninggalkanku. Setelah itu kau akan kembali padaku Kyu. Bisakah aku berharap seperti itu.' Batin yeoja manis itu-Sungmin-

'Hatiku, maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku sangat egois membiarkanmu sakit seperti ini, tapi jika tanpanya maka aku akan mati. Kumohon bertahanlah, bertahanlah untuk tetap berada disampingnya dan mencintainya.'

.

.

.

**TBC…**

**Prok prok prok…. Yaampun author nggak nyangka ternyata respon ff abal nih bagus**

**Author fikir nggak bakal ada yang mau baca, terimakasih ya buat yang udah baca dan review apalagi nge favorit and alerts nih ff, author ucapkan jeongmal gomawo… **

**readerdeul…. Udah ketauan kan siapa namja bisnya?**

**Hhahahah mian yak reader author updatenya lama, mungkin chapter depan akan lebih lama lagi #ditabok readers…**

**Readerdeul, author cuap-cuap reviewnya disini aja yak…!**

**Kyulovemin : ini udah lanjut.. kepp read and review ya… gomawo**

**Minoru : Kyu itu nggak manfaatin Minnie kok, dia cuman terlalu cuek sama hal disekelilingnya, kalau beneran cinta atau nggak, silahkan tentuin sendri aja yak #plak. Semoga chap ini nggak bikin kamu bingung ma konfliknya… keep read and review ya^^ gomawo …**

** : Kyu itu bukan bego tapi pabbo banget#plakkkk….. keep read and review ya ! gomawo**

**Winecouple134 : ini udah lanjut^^ … keep read and review ya ! gomawo**

**Syubidubidu : ini udah lanjut^^ … keep read and review ya ! gomawo**

**Nikyunmin : ini udah lanjut^^ … keep read and review ya ! gomawo**

**HyunLeemin : ini udah lanjut^^ … keep read and review ya ! gomawo**

**Kim Soo Hyun : yang jelas nggak mungkin Kyutoria, tapi kalo Kyumin ? entahlah ,^^ keep read and review ya ! gomawo**

**Last word ….**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Chapter 3 DAN 4

Will You Stay With Him Forever ?

Chapter 3 & 4

**Author : Kim MinHee**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, **

**Rated : T**

**Pair : KyuMin, HaeMin, Kyutoria**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

** Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

** Victoria (yeoja)**

** Lee Donghae (Namja)**

** Lee Eunhyuk (yeoja)**

** Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)**

** And etc**

**Summary : Hanya untuk kebahagiaan yang semu dan sangat bodoh, Lee Sungmin tetap bertahan bersama Kyuhyun namja yang sangat ia cintai, meskipun hatinya terus meronta-ronta kesakitan. Tapi apakah ia benar-benar sanggup bertahan, jika hatinya semakin terluka dan sakit? **

**Warning : GENDER SWITCH, TYPO(s), Abal, EyD tidak baku, GAJE, etc**

**A/N : ini sengaja author langsung tulis 2 chapter sekaligus, soalnya author bingung mau di potong pas bagian yang mana..hhehehe^^. Author bener-bener gak yakin narasi chapter ini lebih baik. Tapi semoga saja readerdeul tetep suka dan mau membaca ff ini.. Gomawo^^. **

* * *

"Kya EVIL , pelan-pelan dong sakit tau tangan gue !" ucap Victoria sarkastik

" Ehh, _sorry sorry _" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"Loh, Kyu kau sudah pulang ?" Tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya sambil membawa sebuah Cake yang terlihat sangat nikmat.

"Ne eomma. Eomma itu Cake yang eomma bikin ya ? Kyu cobain ya eomma .." kata Kyuhyun sumringah.

" Ya bocah evil, jangan maen serobot aja dong ! cuci tangan dulu sana !" omel Heechul kepada namja titisan dirinya.

" Aishh pelit banget sih eomma ! cobain dikit aja kek " sungut Kyuhyun kesal. Namun bukan Kyhyun namanya kalau menuruti omongan sang Eomma. Dengan cepat ia mengambil piring kecil dan langsung memotong Cake tersebut dengan cepat.

"ahjumma Vic juga mau ya …" ucap Victoria memelas. Namun usut punya usut tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Heechul, ia juga langsung melesat mendekati Cake tersebut

" Woii ikutan dong. Gue juga mau Kyu.. " kata Victoria sambil menggeser-geser tubuh namja disampingnya itu

"Ihh ngapain lo ikut-ikutan ? sono minggir !" usir Kyuhyun

"Aisshh kalian berdua ini. Kya jangan bikin cake buatanku hancur. Awas Awas !" kata Heechul dengan nada tinggi dan tatapan yang sangat menyeramkan. Kedua anak yang dari tadi berebut itu terdiam dan mundur dari serangan Raja Evil itu.

"Aishh, bisa gak sih kalian itu gak ribut sehari aja ! pusing aku mendengarkan ocehan kalian berdua. Aduhhh… cake ku tersayang kau tak apakan. Jangan menyentuh Cake tersayang ini dengan tangan evil kalian. Mengerti..?" ucap Heechul dengan tatapan mematikan membuat Victoria dan Kyuhyun tertunduk takut.

" kayak tangannya bukan tangan evil saja. Eomma kan Rajanya Evil sejagad, tck "cibir kyuhyun pelan.

" daripada cake ku hancur ditangan evil kalian lebih baik kau saja yang memotong cake ini duluan, Minnie sayang … kemarilah nae Minnie.. " panggil Heechul dengan nada lembut yang sangat berbeda dengan nada yang barusan ia lontarkan kepada kedua anak yang masih tertunduk itu.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam menatap pertengkaran antara Kyuhyun dan Victoria, tersadar ketika Heechul memanggilnya tadi. Sungmin menatap mereka sekilas kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut lalu berjalan menuju heechul.

"Bagaimana Minnie sayang rasanya…?" Tanya Heechul penasaran, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun dan Victoria. Sedari tadi mereka hanya menatap Sungmin yang sedang menikmati cake, dengan ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan. Kyuhyun menelan saliva melihat Aegyo yang super dari yeoja kelinci tersebut.

"Humm…" gumam Sungmin sambil menikmati cake dengan ekspresi imutnya itu. Membuat ketiga orang dihadapannya menatap lekat penuh harapan pada dirinya.

"Heemmm..? " ucap Sungmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk (?) mulutnya, terkesan sangat imut.

"aish, tahan –tahan Cho Kyuhyun, kau tak mungkin menerjangnya disini" batin Kyuhyun menenangkan pikirannya yang ingin sekali memakan yeoja kelinci dihadapannya itu.

" …..Enak !" putus Sungmin, membuat para penonton-eh ralat ketiga orang dihadapannya kegirangan

" wahh Jinjjayo ? ehmm… iya benar enak Minie sayang " ucap Heechul yang langsung ikut mencicipi Cake-nya itu

" Kyu juga mau coba…" ujar Kyuhyun dengan semangat '45

" wahhh iya enak … "kata Kyuhyun setelah berhasil mencicipi Cake yang dari tadi ia inginkan.

"ehmm, kau mau Vic ?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Victoria hanya menatap nanar cake itu saja .

"Ne kyu, Vic mau …." Jawab Victoria sambil menganggukkan – nganggukan kepalanya imut, membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat ekspresi lucunya itu. Dengan segera Kyuhyun menghampiri Victoria sambil membawa sepiring cake yang telah ia potong untuk yeoja itu.

"AAAA…" kata Kyuhyun sembari menyodorkan sesendok berisi Cake ke mulut Victoria

"Eotte ?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" hmm,,, Ne, enak sekali Kyu" jawab Victoria sambil tersenyum manis kepada namja dihadapannya itu.

" tentu saja enak, siapa dulu yang bikin dong -..?"

" eomma Gitu.." Potong Heechul bangga

" Tsk.. Minnie yang bikin bukan ?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam .

"a-ah, n-ne …" jawab Sungmin tergagap, ia bingung harus berkata apa pada Kyuhyun.

" Minnie emang yang buat, tapi eomma juga ikutan loh Kyu. Kenapa Cuma Minnie aja yang dipuji, hmm ?" Tanya Heechul –berniat untuk menggoda sang anak.

Sungmin yang mendengar itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya- menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis yang mulai muncul di pipinya.

" eomma kan gak bisa masak. Sekalipun masak juga paling ga enak. Jadi Kyu yakin pasti Minnie yang bikin, paling eomma Cuma nyuruh-nyuruh doang kayak biasa !" cibir Kyuhyun .

Pletakk

"aduhh eomma sakit tahu !" sungut Kyuhyun kesal

"enak saja kau bocah Evil, eomma belain juga eh malah ngelonjak " kata Heechul dengan nada keras. "Siapa sih yang melahirkan bocah evil dengan mulut pedas begini," batinnya dalam hati

" emang bener kok.." gumam Kyuhyun

.

.

.

.

"Kyu, eomma mau pergi dulu kerumah Jaejoong ahjumma. Kau jaga rumah dan kalian berdua jangan bikin keributan" ucap Heechul tajam sambil menunjuk kearah 2 orang yang sedari tadi bertengkar – entah memperebutkan apa.

"Ne eomma.. " jawab Kyuhyun singkat

"Kya, evil jangan digituin. Ihh babo .." kata Victoria dengan nada tinggi

"aishhh.. kalian ini tak pernah bisa diam sehari aja apa ya ? bertengkar mulu kerjaannya, gak bosen apa ?" Tanya Heechul ketus .

" dia duluan yang mulai eomma, jangan salahkan diriku yang tak tahu apa-apa " jawab Kyuhyun dengan tampak sok polos- membuat kedua yeoja yang ada disana malah mendeathglare bocah itu sedangkan yeoja satunya lagi hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Cih, ga usah sok polos deh. Semua orang juga tahu tampang ahjussi mu itu udah kelewat pervert, jadi jangan berlagak gak tahu apa-apa deh. Cepat kemarikan barangku " teriak Victoria yang mulai jengah dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"kalian itu kan temenan dari kecil, bersikaplah dengan baik. Bukankah kalian juga akan mengikuti olimpiade bersama, akan lebih baik jika kalian menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk belajar dan mendiskusikan masalah itu ketimbang bertengkar yang tiada ujungnya" nasehat heechul lembut. Membuat kedua makhluk yang sedang berperang itu mengernyitkan dahi mereka dan saling menatap dengan tatapan - Kenapa raja Evil jadi lembut begini, apa salah makan obat? Ataukah kesambet evil yang lebih kuat?-

"kalian sudah dewasa, pikirkanlah yang terbaik untuk masa depan kalian !" ceramah Heechul dengan menatap Kyuhyun dan Victoria lembut. Membuat kedua manusia tersebut malah bergidik ngeri, dan hanya melongos menatap Heechul.

"baiklah eomma pergi dulu, jaga diri kalian. Baik-baiklah .." kata Heechul sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah

"eomma mu kenapa Kyu ?" Tanya Victoria sambil menatap cengo kedepan – dimana tadi Heechul pergi

"entahlah, aku pun tak mengerti " jawab Kyuhyun dengan keadaan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan yeoja disampingnya itu.

.

.

.

_SUNGMIN_POV_

"KYA… Cho KyuPil. Kemarikan barangku," teriak yeoja yang tak lain – Victoria

Sedangkan namja yang berada dihadapannya ber-evil ria . kenapa sih mereka harus selalu seperti ini, Kyu, kenapa jika bersamanya kau tak pernah mengganggapku ada, seolah dunia ini hanya milik kau dengannya. Bahkan kau tak mengingatnya, mengingat janji kita.

Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku pulang saja, aku tak mau menangis dihadapan mereka. Akupun beranjak dari posisiku. mengambil tasku dan menghampiri kedua orang yang masih asyik dengan aktivitas rutin mereka itu.

"Kyu, aku ada urusan jadi aku pulang dulu ya.." Kyuhyun hanya menatap ku sekilas. Sakit.. itu yang kurasakan, kenapa kau tak bisa melihatku seperti kau melihatnya…

"Ne, hati-hati ya Minnie.." hanya ucapan singkat yang kau lontarkan padaku. Aku benar-benar tak sanggup, rasanya begitu sesak. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu, menjauhi mereka yang mulai menikmati dunia mereka.

"Aishh, kau menyebalkan Kyu !" aku masih dapat mendengar suara mereka dengan pikiran darimana, bukannya membuka knop pintu, aku malah membalikkan tubuhku menatap mereka.

"Kya, lepaskan tanganku. Mau apa kau ?" Victoria berteriak sambil meronta-rontakan tangannya

"kupikir ada baiknya mengikuti saran eomma "

"apa maksudmu ?"

"ayo kita belajar bersama " ajak kyuhyun dengan gembira , lalu pergi menarik tangannya-Victoria. Kalian pasti tahu kan kemana Kyuhyun menariknya, jangan paksa aku menjelaskan karena aku sendiri sudah tak kuasa berbicara.

Aku membuka pintu dan langsung berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari rumah itu. Airmata mengalir begitu saja membasahi pipiku. Walau kutahan sekeras apapun cairan ini selalu saja keluar tanpa kuperintah.

_SUNGMIN_POV_END_

Keadaan disekitar luar rumah Kyuhyun itu sepi tak ada siapapun . tak ada ? oke maaf salah disana ada seorang yeoja yang menatap nanar jendela kamar Kyuhyun. Mata Foxynya yang indah tak sedetikpun berhenti mengeluarkan cairan bening, bahkan isakan-isakan terus saja keluar dari bibir mungil berbentuk M miliknya. Lalu bagaimana dengan hatinya,? Bukankah dengan menangis rasa sesak di hati akan berkurang ? mungkin sebagian orang akan merasa seperti itu . tapi tidak untuknya ! rasa sesak itu terus bertambah, ketika ia harus memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan namjachingunya dengan yeoja itu.

"hiks Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu bersamanya didalam ? kenapa sangat sepi Kyu, ? kenapa tak ada suara keributan kalian? Kyu, disini sangatlah sesak. Nae maeumi Neomu apayo Kyu… Kyu kau tak akan melakukan apa-apa dengannya kan Kyu? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja kan? Aku percaya padamu Kyu" ucapan –ucapan yang begitu lirih ia keluarkan hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Menenangkan ? bukankah isakan mu itu makin memilukan ?.

Dengan kasar Sungmin menghapus airmata yang jatuh dipipinya. Tangannya meremas dadanya yang terlalu sesak .

"hatiku, bertahanlah Ne.? maaf kau harus kesakitan dan kekurangan nafas hingga kau terlalu sesak, tapi aku benar-benar ingin mempertahankannya. Bolehkah ? jeball….." lirih Sungmin.

.

.

Donghae_POV_

"Vic… VICTORIA….!" Teriakku memanggil yeodongsaengku. Aish kemana sih tu anak ? akh.. pasti dirumah si Kyuhyun Evil. Aish jinjja !

Hmmm.. apa aku samperin tuh anak aja ya? Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk, mengingat jika mereka berdua bersama rumah Kyuhyun bisa saja hancur dan sang Raja setan turun tangan.. ckckck aku benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib mereka berdua.

.

.

huh, siapa dia, ngapain dia ngeliatin rumahnya si Cho evil ? eh, bukan rumahnya deh, tapi kamarnya Kyuhyun. daripada mati penasaran lebih baik ku samperin aja deh !

" Hei !" sapaku padanya. Loh dia kan….

"kau ? kau yeoja yang di kemarin di halte bis kan?" yes, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Entahlah kenapa aku bisa sesenang ini bertemu dengannya… apa mungkin love at first sight ?. Omo, dia menoleh padaku, geundae kenapa wajahnya datar sekali… apa dia terlahir di kutub?. Ia menatap sekilas jendela kamar Kyuhyun lalu beranjak pergi.

Grep, kutahan tangannya agar ia tak pergi dan Gotcha, dia menoleh padaku…

" apa maumu ?" aku tersentak mendengar ucapannya yang begitu dingin, namun karena aku ini adalah pangeran penakluk hati para yeoja, aku menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetku dan menggantinya dengan senyuman yang begitu mempesona.

" Donghae… Lee Donghae imnida.. kau… siapa namamu?" Tanyaku dengan senyuman yang kubuat lebih mempesona.

" cih, lepaskan tanganmu" ucapnya ketus sambil menghentakkan tangannya, lalu pergi. Aku hanya bisa melongo kaget, baru kali ini ada yeoja yang menolakku, dan tidak terpesona olehku. "benar-benar gadis yang menarik" gumamku.

"Geundae, kenapa dia ada didepan rumah Kyuhyun, dan apa coba yang menarik dari jendela kamar Kyuhyun, kenapa ia terus menatap kamarnya si Evil ?" pikirku sambil memperhatikan kamar Kyuhyun.

" Kya Evil… mau apa kau ? …. Eh, jangan digituin… iih Dasar Evil Babo !" teriakan- demi teriakan seorang yeoja terdengar menggema dari kamar Kyuhyun, siapa lagi kalau bukan yeodongsaengku Victoria ! aish mereka ini benar-benar tak bisa akur sehari saja ya !, lebih baik kusamperin deh daripada tuh rumah tewas.

_Donghae POV _END_

.

.

.

.

.

"Minnie ..." rajuk seorang yeoja imut dan mungil kepada teman sebangkunya.

"hmm ?" jawab Sungmin – yeoja itu

" ke kantin yukk…. Temani aku, mau ya ?" rengek yeoja itu-Ryeowook, dengan puppy eyes membuat siapapun tak akan sanggup menolak, termasuk sang ice girl Lee Sungmin

" huft… baiklah" ucap Sungmin sambil mengangguk-nganggukan wajahnya

" ayo, kajja… " dengan semangat Ryewook menarik lengan Sungmin dan membawanya ke kantin

.

Kantin

" nah kau mau pesan apa Minnie …?" Tanya Wookie kepada sahabat kelincinya itu

"terserah" jawab Sungmin

Dengan segera Ryeowook- bergegas membelikan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

"Cih, dengan sahabat sendiri aja bersikap dingin seperti itu. Apa kau memang terlahir di kutub es, hah ?" ucap seorang yeoja dengan sinis.

"apa maumu ?" Tanya Sungmin ketus

"cih, mauku kau bilang ? berhenti bersikap sok seperti itu. Aku sungguh muak melihat sikapmu itu, Arra !" jawab yeoja itu dengan nada sidikit tinggi dan tatapan tajam

" Kya, jaga mulutmu itu nona monkey !" bentak Wookie sambil meletakkan makanan yang ia bawa dengan sedikit kasar, matanya menatap tajam yeoja yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan nona monkey yang sebenarnya mempunyai nama asli Lee Eunhyuk

" apa kau membela yeoja es itu ?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan tangan kea rah Sungmin

"Kya, singkirkan tanganmu. Jangan berani-berani menunjuk sahabatku dengan tanganmu itu ya !" titah Ryeowook sambil menepiskan (?) tangan Eunhyuk

" aku heran kenapa kau masih mau berteman dengan yeoja es itu, Wookie ? Kau lihatlah, bahkan dia tak pernah menghiraukanmu kau tahu ?" kata Eunhyuk sinis

" Minnie itu sahabat Wookie ! kau jangan pernah menyindirnya lagi monkey jelek. Atau kau akan berhadapan denganku, Arra !" ucap Ryeowook tegas sambil menggulung lengan kemeja seragamnya seakan pertanda bahwa ia bersiap bertarung dengan Monyet yang lepas kandang ini.#plakkkk

"Hey kau bocah kecil, kenapa keras kepala sekali sih dibilangin !" kata Eunhyuk sambil mendorong bahu Ryewook, membuatnya hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang jika tak ada sepasang lengan kokoh yang menangkap (?) pinggangnya.

" gwaenchana ?" Tanya sang namja, wajahnya tersirat kekhawatiran yang berlebih

" gwaenchana" jawab Wookie singkat.

"Hyukkie-ya, kenapa kau malah mendorong Wookie ?" Tanya si namja kepada sahabatnya itu

"aku tidak mendorongnya. Memang dia saja yang terlalu lemah, baru digituin aja udah jatuh" jawab Eunhyuk mengelak atas perbuatanya

"kya, enak saja kau. Kau benar-benar pengen ribut denganku ya ? Oke kalau begitu ayo kita ribut " sungut Ryewook dengan ancang-ancang siap tempur .

"cih, dasar bocah !" desis Eunhyuk

"Hei, ayolah berhenti jangan ribut begini. Eunhyuk-a… Wookie …." Ucap si namja mencoba mencegah terjadinya perang dunia ke 3- eh, ani ke 4. Karena KyuToria couple sudah menempati posisi tersebut.

"keumanhae" ucapan singkat nan tajam keluar dari bibir seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Membuat ketiga orang disekelilingnya menatapnya

"sudah cukup Lee Eunhyuk-ssi. Kau …" Sungmin menatap tajam Eunhyuk " kau.. itu tak usah mencampuri urusan orang lain!" ucap Sungmin tajam dan menusuk.

"M-MWORAGO?N-NUGU ? Nan? Tsk, maaf ya tapi untuk apa aku mengurusi urusanmu. Iyuuuhh males banget kaliii .." jawab Eunhyuk sedikit melebay-lebaykan-untuk menutupi ketakutannya.

"benarkah ? kalau begitu silahkan pergi! Wookie duduklah…" titah Sungmin

"Hushh Hushhh, sono pergi Monkey jelek…" usir Wookie dengan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya membuatnya terkesan imut.

"hmmm…aku boleh duduk disinikan ?" Tanya si namja dengan wajah penuh harap

"TIDAK !" jawab Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bersamaan

"sana pergi kalian Monkey dan Cacing" kata Wookie ketus

"Kya, Shim Changmin kenapa malah diam ? ayo pergi …" jawab Eunhyuk tak kalah ketusnya dengan si Innoncent magnae itu

"' KYAA KYUPIL, sini ga Loe ! Heh, jangan ngeledek ya !" teriak seorang yeoja di salah satu sudut kantin tersebut membuat semua pasang mata menatap dua orang yang sedang melakukan ritual biasa mereka !

"BWAHAHAHA….. kau jelek Vic, liat nih gambar Loe. HAHAHA !" teriak Kyuhyun yang disertai tawa evil miliknya membuat yeoja dihadapannya-Victoria mengepal erat tangannya menahan emosi.

"KYA, CHO KYUHYUN CEPAT KEMBALIKAN BUKU GAMBARKU…..! " teriak Victoria kalap

"Tidak akan, sebelum kupajang di madding …" jawab Kyuhyun sambil memeletkan lidahnya lalu kabur.

"KYA…. CHO EVIL KEMARI KAU !" teriak Victoria lalu mengejar Kyuhyun. berakhirlah sudah perang tersebut di kantin ini tentunya, kalau di tempat lain ? aku tak tau !. semua orang yang mendapatkan tontonan perang dunia gratis pun kembali pada aktivitas mereka masing-masing, kecuali seorang yeoja, yup siapa lagi jika bukan Lee Sungmin, ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepala menahan air mata yang mungkin akan sebentar lagi keluar.

"Minnie ya… " dengan lembut wookie mengusap punggung yeoja kelinci tersebut- berharap dapat sedikit menenangkan hati sahabatnya itu.

"dasar Kyuhyun evil ! apa ia tak bosan bertengkar dengan si Victoria itu" ucap eunhyuk yang ternyata belum beranjak pergi dari tempat MinWook, seulas seringaian tercetak dibibirnya kala matanya menangkap Sungmin yang menunduk.

" Hmm, kenapa mereka selalu seperti itu ya ? kau tahu tidak Changminnie..?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil melirik kea rah Sungmin.

" Molla !" jawab Changmin sambil mengedikkan bahunya

" kau tahu Changminnie, antara benci dengan cinta itu hanya terbatasi oleh dinding yang sangat tipis. Kita tak akan tahu perasaan didalamnya, sorot matanya, bahkan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat itu mempunyai makna tersendiri" jawab Eunhyuk dengan kata-kata sok-bijaknya membuat ChangWook kini melongo mencerna maksud perkataan yeoja itu, sedangkan Sungmin tangannya sudah meremas rok yang dipakainya, menahan air mata mungkin tak akan sanggup tertahan untuk membasahi pipinya. Lee Sungmin dia begitu mengerti ani sangat paham malah dengan semua kata-kata yang diucapkan Eunhyuk barusan, seberapapun ia mencoba meyakinkan hatinya bahwa itu tidaklah benar, tapi tetaplah pada akhirnya itu semua adalah kebenaran !

"apa maksudmu hei Monkey ? jangan sok-sok an pake kata kiasan begitu deh !" sungut wookie sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya itu – membuat namja yang ada disitu terkekeh lucu

"Kya, jangan memanggilku Monkey bisa tidak sih !" ucap Eunhyuk yang sudah mulai emosi. "Memang aku mirip dengan Monyet apa ?" gumamnya

"Memang mirip. Coba aja ngaca .." jawab Changmin dan Ryeowook mantap dan kompak

"Kya, kau kenapa ikutan dia Changminnie ? kau itu kan sahabatku, jangan membelanya !" sungut Eunhyuk kesal

"e-eh, aku tak membela siapapun kok. Aku kan hanya bicara kenyataan saja" jawab Changmin dengan wajah tanpa dosa, membuatnya mendapatkan Death Glare gratis dari Eunhyuk.

"huftttthahahahahahahahah" tawa Ryeowokk membahana.

"KYA BOCAH, DIAM KAU !" ucap Eunhyuk sedikit keras

"Kya, jangan memanggilku bocah, Monkey Pabbo !" Ucap Ryeowook sarkatis

"sekali bocah ya tetap bocah. Kau juga ngaca sana – tampang anak SD begitu , kau seharusnya lebih sopan pada Eonnimu ini tau !"

"MWO ? EONNIE? Cih, jangan harap aku mau punya kakak tampang Monkey Pabbo sepertimu. Heh, apa kau itu tak punya kaca dirumah hah ? oh, ya kaca dirumahmu pasti udah pada pecah gara-gara lihat mukamu itu !" Sindir Ryeowook

" aish, sepertinya bendera perang dunia ke 4 akan segera berkibar, lihatlah wajahnya Eunhyuk sudah sangat merah menahan marah dan seringaian Wookie Baby yang sangat imut, ouh aku jadi ingin memakannya ! Batin Changmin yang melenceng kemana-mana.

"KYAA.. KIM RYEOWOOK .. berhenti kau disana. Ayo kita ribut" teriak Eunhyuk sambil mengejar Ryeowook yang sudah kabur dari kantin. Dengan jurus seribu evil Changmin menyusul kedua orang itu.

"kau benar Hyukkie. Bahkan sorot mata, senyum, serta ekspresinya makna yang berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan. Aku tahu semua itu, tapi aku hanya ingin dia tetap bersamaku. Aku tahu aku terlalu egois ingin memilikinya. Bahkan hatiku yang menjerit kesakitan pun tak kuhiraukan. Karena… Hanya bersamamu-Cho Kyuhyun, hanya dengan dirimu aku bisa mendapatkannya, kebahgiaanku hanyalah ada pada dirimu yang berada disisiku. Lirih Sungmin tanpa suara

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

_DONGHAE_POV_

Hah.. membosankan sekali, tak ada yang menarik disini. Padahal aku pergi ketempat ini untuk menghilangkan rasa penatku, tapi kenapa malah tambah pusing ya.. Aishhh … Lebih baik aku pulang saja deh. Namun langkahku terhenti ketika melihat seorang yeoja memakan ice cream dengan imutnya.

"sepertinya aku pernah melihat yeoja itu ?" gumamku. Mataku terus memperhatikannya dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Ah, benar dia kan yeoja dingin namun manis itu… senang sekali bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Hei… kita bertemu lagi" sapaku ramah kepada yeoja manis dihadapanku ini. namun dia hanya menatapku sekilas dengan ekspresi dinginnya itu, aish kenapa dia begitu dingin sih, tapi tetap terkesan neomu kyeopta. Tanpa meminta persetujuan darinya aku langsung mendudukkan tubuhku di sampingnya.

Aku terus memerhatikan setiap lekuk wajahnya, benar-benar makhluk tuhan yang begitu sempurna.

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu ?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang wajahnya dingin namun lihatlah bibir mungil berbentuk M dengan noda ice cream di sudut bibirnya membuatku ingin men-

"aku ingin menciummu " gumamku tanpa sadar

"MWO ?" Tanya Sungmin dengan keras –membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Sungguh bagaimana bisa seorang pangeran penakluk hati para yeoja sepertiku bisa menjadi salah tingkah hanya karena berhadapan dengan yeoja es ini ? oh ayolah aku benar-benar bingung kenapa jantungku berdetak begitu cepat ketika berada didekatnya.

"e-eh maksudku –itu, namaku Donghae " elakku sambil mengulurkan tanganku dan jangan lupakan senyuman maut dari seorang pangeran nan tampan milik Lee Dong Hae.

"Cih, lalu apa urusannya denganku" jawab Sungmin ketus. Bravo, yeoja ini benar-benar dingin sekali, bahkan senyuman mautku pun juga tak mempan baginya. Kurasa aku benar-benar harus mengeluarkan senyuman maut tingkat dewa pada yeoja satu ini.

"Agassi, kau tahu ? kurasa kita ini berjodoh,apakah kau pernah mendengar bahwa jika kita bertemu dengan pasangan kita lebih dari 3 kali tanpa disengaja maka ada kemungkinan kita berjodoh" ucapku sambil mengerlingkan mataku

" tsk,geundae apa kau tahu Donghae-ssi ? Kita ini baru bertemu 3 kali dan tidak lebih,dan kurasa kita tak berjodoh" Mwo, baru tiga kali? Apa aku salah menghitung?Donghae-ya sepertinya si Kyupil itu telah mengambil kejeniusanmu, geurom eotthokae, kalau begini bisa-bisa pamor ku sebagi pangeran penakluk para yeoja hilang. Teng, aku punya ide !

"bagaimana kalau kita bertemu lagi ?" godaku padanya

"kurasa itu tidak akan terjadi ! karena akan kupastikan aku takkan melihatmu lagi kelak."ucapnya tegas nan tajam.

"Oh ayolah, takdir itu tidak bisa ditebak bukan ? siapa tahu saja suatu saat nanti kita bertemu lagi ?" aku tak salah bukan, pertemuan seseorang itu sudah ditentukan oleh takdir

"sudah kubilang a-"

"baiklah aku mengerti maksudmu. Tapi jika nanti kita bertemu lagi maka diantara kita memang ada suatu jodoh. Dan saat itu kupastikan kaulah takdirku. Eotte ?" ucapku mantap

" Cih, apa-apaan itu! Tak masuk akal" ucapnya ketus.

"apanya yang tak masuk akal ? itu semua bisa terjadi. Memangnya kau tak percaya pada takdir?" tanyaku dengan tatapan intens

"Aniyo.. aku tak percaya" gumamnya lirih. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi seperti ini?

"Waeyo ?"Tanyaku penasaran

"apa maksudmu ?" Tanya yeoja itu sambil mengernyitkan dahinya

"kenapa kau tak percaya takdir?" Tanyaku dengan lembut . kuamati dengan seksama wajah yang ia tundukkan itu.

Deg, ekspresi itu persis seperti saat pertama kaliku bertemu dengannya, penuh kesedihan dan sarat akan luka. Bahkan dapat kuperhatikan bahunya mulai bergetar, apakah dia ingin menangis ? hei nona, apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?

.

.

Tempat apa ini ? seperti sebuah tempat bermain kanak-kanak. Aniya – ini adalah sebuah panti asuhan. Untuk apa yeoja itu kemari,? Yeah memang benar aku mengikutinya semejak dia tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja.

DEG, yeoja itu tersenyum , ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis pada anak-anak yang mengeremuninya. Oh tuhan, kenapa senyumnya begitu indah membuatku tanpa sadar mendekatinya.

"k-kau kenapa ada disini ?" ucapnya tak percaya,bahkan ekspresi kagetnya benar-benar imut.

"Noona, dia ini siapa ? apa noona mengenalnya ?" Tanya seorang bocah laki-laki dengan baju bola Manchester United kepada yeoja itu sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"Donghae-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Bingo, dia masih mengingat namaku. Ini benar-benar awal yang sangat baik.

"aku hanya ingin melihat nae princess lebih lama" godaku sambil mengerlingkan mataku

"MWO ? jadi kau-"

"Sungmin-ah …" ucapan yeoja itu terpotong ketika seorang yeoja paruh baya memanggilnya Tunggu ! tadi yeoja paruh baya itu memanggilnya apa ? Ah… Sungmin… benar-benar nama yang indah seperti orangnya.

"kalian tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan segera kembali" ucap Sungmin ramah, benar-benar nada yang berbeda jika dia berbicara padaku.

"ada hubungan apa ahjussi dengan Sungmin noona-Ku?" Tanya bocah laki-laki berbaju Manchester United penuh penekanan pada kata Ku. Ckckck benar-benar anak yang tidak sopan, persis seperti si Evil Cho.

"apa kau mengenal kami ahjussi ?" Tanya seorang yeoja imut dengan kepangan 2 dirambutnya.

"anio. Tapi mulai sekarang aku akan mengenal kalian. Namaku Donghae, Lee Donghae. Kalian panggil saja aku oppa atau hyung. Aku tak setua itu jika dipanggil ahjussi, aracchi " jawabku ramah.

"tampangmu memang pantas kok dipanggil ahjussi, ya kan teman-teman ?" Tanya seorang bocah dengan baju ayam pok.. …

"Ne,," jawab mereka kompak. "apa tampangku memang mirip ahjussi ya ?" batinku merana

"kya, kalian ini… umurku ini kan masih terlalu muda untuk kalian panggil ahjussi" rengekku manja.. hahahah Lee Donghae sejak kapan kau jadi childish seperti ini

"arasso, jadi apa hyung mengenal Sungmin NoonaKu ?" Tanya bocah laki-laki dengan baju Manchester United

"hmm, tentu saja " jawabku mantap

"bagaimana Hyung bisa mengenalnya ?" tanyanya lagi, dasar cerewet !

"hmm, bagaimana ya ?... "godaku, kekekekke lihatlah tampang mereka yang begitu penasaran, benar-benar sangat lucu. "Takdir" jawabku mantap

"tapi ahjussi Sungmin noona itu adalah pacar Minho" jawab Bocah berbaju Manchester United yang ternyata bernama Minho… Mwo pacarnya apa-apaan bocah ini ?

"ihh apa sih Minho. Sungmin Noona itu punya Onew, nanti kalau sudah besar Onew akan menikah dengan sungmin Noona" jawab bocah dengan baju Ayam pok…pok…pok yang ternyata bernama Onew.

"apa-apaan sih kalian ini ? masih kecil juga !" ucap kedua Yeoja sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"nama kalian siapa gadis cantik ?" Tanya ku

"aku Taemin" jawab gadis yang mengepang rambutnya menjadi dua, ah benar-benar imut… seperti anakku dengan Sungmin dimasa depan nanti, eh maksudku calon anak.

"kalau aku Kibum, tapi oppa bisa memanggilku Key" jawab yeoja satunya lagi dengan senyum innoncent.

"ohh, nama yang cantik seperti orangnya " godaku sambil tersenyum manis

"benarkah oppa?" Tanya 2 gadis itu bersamaan, membuatku mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

"cih, kurasa dia itu playboy Onew. Lihatlah tampang ahjussi mesumnya itu. Dia mencoba mengoda gadis-gadis kita" cibir bocah bernama Minho itu sambil menatapku tajam.

"apa hubungan oppa dengan sungmin eonni ?" Tanya Taemin

"Aku ?dengan Sungmin Eonni ?"

"aku namjachingu Sungmin" jawabku santai

"MWO?" jawab mereka serempak seperti paduan suara

" geojitmal ? Sungmin noona akan menikah dengan Onew nanti" bantah Onew.

"kalian itu masih kecil, belum mengerti apa-apa. Kalau kalian ingin mencoba rasanya jatuh cinta, cobalah dengan gadis seumuran kalian. Ne ?" jawabku sambil mengacak-acak rambut kedua bocah laki-laki itu, membuat mereka mengerucutkan bibir meraka… hahahhah You Win Lee Donghae

"apa benar kau namjachingunya Sungmin ?" sebuah suara lembut membuaku menolehkan kepala ke asal suara itu.

"ah, annyeong haseyo" aku membungkukkan badanku sebagi tanda hormat padanya.

"ne, annyeong haseyo" jawab seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tadi memanggil Sungmin

"siapa namamu nak ?" tanyanya kepadaku

"Joneun Lee Donghae Imnida, anda bisa memanggilku Donghae" jawabku sopan

"oh, Donghae-ssi kau bisa memanggilku Teuki eomma. Sungmin juga memanggilku seperti itu"

"Ne, Teuki eomma"

" bisakah kita bicara sambil berjalan keliling mungkin ?" tanyanya padaku

"ne" jawabku singkat. Lalu mengikutinya melangkah menelusuri sekeliling panti asuhan ini. kulihat banyak taman yang dihiasi oleh bunga mawar. Sungguh sangat cantik dan indah

"Donghae-ssi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi ?" tanya teuki eomma- membuatku berhenti melakukan aktivitas –mari pandangi panti asuhan ini-

"ah ne, maafkan aku. Sebenarnya-"

"- Aku dengannya belum sampai tahap itu. Aku baru bertemu 3 kali dengannya, bahkan aku baru tahu namanya tadi" ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku menahan rasa malu.

"apa kau menyukainya ?"

"bagaimana kau tahu ?" jawabku tak percaya, dia hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat blak-blakan yang kulontarkan

"terima kasih" aku mengernyitkan dahiku, kenapa Teuki Eomma mengucapkan terimakasih padaku

"maksud Eomma ?" tanyaku penasaran

"terima kasih karena kau telah menyukai Sungmin" aku benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa Teuki Eomma mengatakan hal seperti itu ? apa mungkin karena aku adalah seorang pangeran tampan nan baik hati ? dan apa dia mengenal Sungmin?

"maaf, tapi apa anda mengenal Sungmin ?"

"tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Akulah yang membawa Sungmin ke panti asuhan ini, aku juga yang merawat dan menjaga Sungmin selama ini" jelas Teuki Eomma. Membawa Sungmin ke panti ini, apa mungkin Sungmin….

.

.

.

.

Lee sungmin, kau benar-benar gadis yang sulit ditebak. Wajahmu itu, terlalu banyak arti tersendiri. Wajah dingin yang menyimpan sebuah senyuman nan indah dan sebuah luka yang begitu dalam. Apakah semuanya terlalu sulit Sungmin-ah.

"Sungmin-ah.." sapaku dengan senyum manis

"Ne ? " Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dengan wajah aegyonya, sepertinya ia tak sadar kalau aku yang memanggilnya.

"anio…" jawabku asal

"Lee Donghae-ssi, sebenarnya apa maumu ? kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku ?" tanyanya dingin, lihatlah saat ia tahu yang memanggilnya aku dirinya kembali menjadi Sungmin sang Ice Girl.

"aku tidak mengikutimu kok. Kita kebetulan bertemu saja " ucapku santai

"Kebetulan ? jangan bercanda Donghae-ssi " jawabnya tegas

"anio, kita memang kebetulan bertemu dan itu mungkin karena takdir" jawabku sambil menatap lekat kedua bola mata Foxynya yang begitu indah

"kurasa kau salah jika menganggap pertemuan kita se-"

"jangan menghindari takdir Sungmin-ah." " Sampai bertemu lagi, Beauty Princess Lee Sungmin" bisikku, lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

"apa-apaan namja itu " gumam Sungmin yang masih bisa kudengar. Lee Sungmin kau tahu, setiap orang mempunyai takdir untuk bahagia, dan kupastikan kau akan mendapatkan itu dariku. karena Sepertinya aku menyukai- ani Aku jatuh cinta padamu

_DONGHAE_POV_END

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

TETT TETT

Suara bel tanda pelajaran berakhir menggema di setiap sudut sekolah, murid-murid mulai berhamburan keluar kelas, tak terkecuali seorang namja yang berjalan melewati koridor sekolah, mata Coklat caramel miliknya ia edarkan memperhatikan setiap sudut lorong, untuk menemukan yeoja chin - yeoja kelinci yang mempunyai status sebagai yeoja chingu dirinya.

"nah itu dia Minnie.." gumam Namja tampan itu sumringah

"Minnie Bunny.." teriak namja tersebut sambil berlari menghampiri yeoja yang ia panggil Minnie Bunny.

Lee Sungmin sang pemilik panggilan 'Minnie Bunny' menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara bass yang sangat ia hapal. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati seorang namja tampan yang tadi memanggilnya kini berada dihadapannya.

"Kyunnie… " ucap Sungmin dengan Senyum manisnya

"Minnie… kenapa kau pulang duluan, kenapa tidak menungguku ?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"anio, Kyu. Bukan begitu, baru saja aku ingin kekelasmu tapi ternyata kau sudah ada disini, mian" sesal Sungmin

"ah begitu, gwaenchanayo… " ucap Kyuhyun lembut

" geundae, kenapa kau sudah keluar Kyu, bukankah pelajaran terakhirmu adalah Pelajaran Park Sonsaeng?"

" itu karena, Park Sonsaeng tidak masuk, jadi kami diperbolehkan pulang terlebih dahulu !, Oh ya Min, apa besok kau ada waktu ? aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke Lotte World. bukankah kemarin kita tak jadi pergi kesana, bagaimana kalau kita pergi kesana esok ? " "akh… hmm… maafkan aku Min, karena aku lupa akan hal itu " sesal Kyuhyun

"Gwaenchana Kyu. Baiklah besok kita akan pergi" jawab Sungmin lembut sambil menggenggam tangan kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai evil.

"Okelah, kalau begitu besok aku akan menunggumu Minnie Bunny Chagi …." goda Kyuhyun

Blush

Pipi Sungmin memerah, membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihat yeoja dihadapannya yang selalu menggemaskan saat digoda.

.

.

.

Lotte World

_SUNGMIN_POV_

Aku benar-benar senang hari ini, akhirnya aku akan pergi berkencan dengan Kyuhyun. kulirik jam tangan dengan motif kelinci berwarna pink yang melingkar ditangan kiriku. Jam 08.30… Huh.. apa aku terlalu cepat datang ya…

"Minnie.." Ku tolehkan kepalaku kearah sumber suara. Aku tersenyum manis melihatnya-Kyuhyun telah ada dihadapanku, geundae yeoja ini, kenapa dia harus ada bersama Kyuhyun. oh, jebal jangan lagi !

"apa kau sudah menunggu lama ?" Tanya Kyuhyun padaku. Namun tak kuhiraukan pertanyaannya itu , aku masih menatap tajam Victoria yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"ehm, begini Min. aku mengajak mereka agar lebih ramai dan menyenangkan, tak apakan ?" jelas Kyuhyun yang sepertinya mengerti arti tatapanku. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku dan tersenyum tipis, sebagai tanda setuju atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "semoga semua akan baik-baik saja " batinku

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi bermain. Let's Go !" seru Kyuhyun dengan semangat '45.

"Eh ?" aku mengernyitkan dahiku ketika pandanganku menangkap seorang namja yang tak asing muncul di belakang Kyuhyun.

"oh, dia adalah Donghae Hyung" jawab Kyuhyun

"dia adalah Oppaku" jelas Victoria

"Oppa ?" aku mebelalakkan mataku tak percaya, namja stalker ini adalah oppanya Victoria, pantas saja aku pernah bertemu dengannya di depan rumah Kyuhyun,' geundae kalo dia oppanya Victoria, berarti aku akan sering bertemu dengannya dong ?'jeritku dalam hati

"Hai.." sapa namja itu-Donghae- dengan manis. aku bisa melihatnya mengedipkan matanya kepadaku, ih kenapa dia suka sekali menggodaku sih, dan apa itu senyuman- ani seringaian terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti orang macam apa dia.

_Sungmin POV _END_.

"kalau begitu ayo masuk, kita harus menaiki semua wahana disini" seru Kyuhyun sambil melangkah memasuki Lotte World

"Ne, kajja Oppa" Seru Victoria tak kalah antusias lalu berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan Sungmin dan Donghae berdua

"Ne.." jawab Donghae singkat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sungmin yang berada disampingnya dengan tatapan yang err sulit diartikan dan jangan lupakan senyuman menggoda yang tercetak dibibirnya yang tipis nan seksi, membuat yeoja yang ditatapnya merasa sedikit risih

"Beauty Princess, Lee Sungmin.. annyeong" ucap Donghae seduktif disertai kerlingan nakal dari mata onyx miliknya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang diam terpaku.

"iih dasar namja genit" batin sungmin

.

.

.

.

"Wahh.. ramai sekali disini. Hmm.. wahana apa yang akan kita naiki dulu ?" ujar Victoria antusias, bola mata miliknya ia edarkan untuk menatap wahana-wahana yang ada.

"Sebagai permulaan, bagaimana kalau kita naik wahana yang santai terlebih dahulu saja seperti komedi putar, eotte ?" saran Donghae. Victoria hanya menatap oppanya heran, sedangkan Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju

"kurasa Roller Coaster lebih menarik, bagaimana Vic ?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap Victoria

"Oke, kau pikir aku takut" jawab Victoria dengan nada menantang

Donghae hanya melongos mendengar pernyataan KyuToria, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menghela nafas " kurasa saran Donghae lebih baik" batin Sungmin

"okelah, kalau begitu, kita bertaruh saja eotte ?" tantang Kyuhyun pada Victoria

" aku tak akan takut bertaruh denganmu " jawab Victoria mantap

"kalau begitu kita duduk di paling depan roller coaster itu. Yang berteriak ketakutan apalagi sampai menangis berarti dia kalah, berani nggak?" seru Kyuhyun meremehkan

"Cih, sudah kubilang aku tak akan takut pada apapun." Ucap Victoria tajam

" oke, kalau begitu kita deal !" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menjabat tangan Victoria

Donghae, hanya menatap tak percaya pada kedua manusia dihadapannya, " Kurasa aku akan mencari tempat yang lebih aman" gumam Donghae

"na do" gumam sungmin tanpa sadar, Donghae yang mendengar gumaman Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin. Ia sedikit terkikik geli melihat wajah Sungmin yang menatap lurus kedepan namun dengan ekspresi blank.

"Waeyo ?" Tanya Sungmin yang menyadari bahwa Donghae menatapnya

"anio" ucap Donghae lembut

.

.

.

Jush.. Jushh..

Wahana Roler coaster kini telah berda di ketinggian puncak, wahana tersebut sengaja berhenti untuk sekedar memberikan waktu para penumpangnya untuk menarik nafas, atau mungkin membuat penumpangnya lebih panic kurasa.

Roller Coaster tersebut mulai goyang yang berarti puncak permainan akan tiba. Kyuhyun dan Victoria yang duduk di seat paling depan hanya bertatapan sekilas, tatapan penuh keberanian dan keremehan. Sedangkan Sungmin yang duduk bersama Donghae di seat tengah-tengah tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Donghae "ugh… Oppa…. Aku takut.."ucap Sungmin

DEG

" Oppa,? Lee Sungmin memanggilku Oppa… dia memanggilku OPP-"

" ARGHHHHHH…" roller coaster yang tiba-tiba turun, membuat teriakan begitu membahana mengiringi permainan dan jangan lupakan roller coaster itu juga menghentikan Donghae yang sedang berbatin ria hanya karena seorang Lee Sungmin memanggilnya 'OPPA'

.

.

.

"Eotte, aku menang kan ?" seru Kyuhyun berevil ria menatap yeoja disampingnya – Victoria

"menang pala lu ? bahkan tenggorokan ku saja tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun selama naik wahana itu, jadi jangan berevil ria dulu deh…! Kita masih lanjut….!" Seru Victoria yang dengan senang hati disambut seringaian evil khas Cho Kyuhyun

"Baik, kalau begitu kita naik wahana itu ! " tantang Kyuhyun menunjuk wahana Kora-Kora .

Gluk

Donghae dan Sungmin menelan ludah, melihat wahana apa yang akan mereka taiki. ' lagi ? aish… kurasa mereka sudah gila !" batin mereka-Haemin merana

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin.." bisikan lembut di telinga Sungmin membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya kepada namja yang ada dibelakangnya.

"apa kau takut ?" Tanya Donghae. Sungmin tak menjawab ia hanya kembali menatap lurus kedepan- tepatnya wahana yang akan segera ia taiki. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam erat menunjukkan bahwa dirinya benar-benar takut untuk menaiki wahana tersebut.

"genggam tanganku atau kau bisa memelukku kalau kau mau" bisik Donghae

"Mwo?"

"pangil aku oppa, dan kau bisa melakukan hal itu sepuasmu" goda Donghae dengan seringaian ikan (?) miliknya

"Andwaee, aku tak mau" Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar tak mau melakukannya

"yasudah terserah kau" jawab Donghae santai

" takut sih takut, tapi masa aku harus melakukan itu sih… tapi.. aish.. molla-molla" batin Sungmin

.

.

"Op - OPPA …" teriak Sungmin saat kora-kora tersebut mulai dalam tahap ketinggian yang sedikit mengerikan(?)

"MWO ?" teriak Donghae

"OPPA …OPPA…."

"AAGHHH …" Teriak Sungmin lalu berhambur kepelukan Donghae yang berada disampingnya, 'demi kelinci pink yang belum pernah kutemui di dunia ini, ketenangan adalah yang paling penting saat ini'pikir Sungmin

.

.

.

"Kya, kau lihat kan aku tak takut sama sekali" tutur Victoria.

"OKE, kalau gitu ayo kita, taklukan semua wahana yang ada ! " Tantang Kyuhyun

"Baik" Jawab Victoria.

' selalu saja seperti ini, aku memang bodoh mengiramu benar-benar akan mengajakku kencan" batin Sungmin lirih

Grepp

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap namja yang menahan lengannya

"OMO.., Oppa kau kenapa ?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir melihat Donghae yang kini berjongkok dengan wajah pucat.

.

.

.

"sudah merasa baikan ?" Tanya Sungmin lembut

"Ne, lebih baik dari tadi" jawab Donghae pelan. Tangannya-Donghae masih sibuk memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut .

"Waeyo ?" tanya Donghae yang melihat Sungmin tertawa dengan imut. 'kau sangat mempesona ketika tertawa seperti itu Lee Sungmin, tetaplah seperti itu jebal' batin Donghae

"kkkkkk… kau itu sangat aneh oppa, ! padahal tadi kau dengan sok romantisnya menyuruhku memelukmu ketika takut, tapi yang menjadi seperti ini malah dirimu bukan aku " ejek Sungmin

"Kya.. jangan meledekku deh. Salahkan orang yang membuat permainan memusingkan seperti wahana itu dong!" jawab Donghae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil

"kkk~ Arasseo.. Arasseo, geundae kita tinggal berdua, Kyu dan Victoria sudah pergi.. Eottokhae ?" ucap Sungmin, ada sirat kesedihan ketika menyebut nama kedua orang yang telah meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"bagaimana apanya ? tentu saja bersenang-senang.. kajja^^" ajak Donghae sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin

.

.

.

KyuToria side

"eh, evil apa kau tidak mau menyerah juga?" Tanya Victoria sambil mengusap-ngusap dadanya yang berdebar tak karuan

"menyerah ? seorang CHO KYUHYUN menyerah itu tidak mungkin,kaulah yang harusnya menyerah, baru segitu aja udah pucat" ucap Kyuhyun bangga

"Cih, dalam mimpimu aku menyerah Kyupil" kata Victoria ketus

"eth dah, dibilangin susah banget sih…" " Oke kalo gitu kita naiki wahana itu" tantang Kyuhyun, tangannya menunjuk pada wahana Giant Swing

GLUKK

"mati aku…" batin Victoria

.

.

.

"Ya, gwaenchana ?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir

"apa sekarang aku terlihat baik-baik saja apa ?" ucap Victoria ketus

"Aishh, makanya kalau sudah tak sanggup katakan saja menyerah"ucap Kyuhyun frustasi

"MWO? Menyerah, tak mungkin aku mau menyerah dengan mu Kyupil"

"Aishh, kau itu keras kepala sekali sih" gerutu Kyuhyun

"Hueekkk Huekk"

"apa masih sakit ?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Victoria

"Ne," jawab Victoria lirih

"kalau begitu ayo kita cari tempat istirahat sebentar, aku akan membelikanmu obat" kata Kyuhyun sambil memapah Victoria

.

.

.

"Ini minumlah," kata Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan sebungkus obat

"Ne, gomawo.."ucap Victoria , lalu meminum obatnya

"eotte ?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"lebih baik" jawab Victoria singkat. Kyuhyun tahu Victoria masih merasa sakit, terbukti tanganya-Victoria masih melilit (?) perutnya.

Grepp

"Kyu ?" ucap Victoria kaget saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri ia merasa hangat dan nyaman ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya.

" Diam dan nikmati saja" ucap Kyuhyun. banyak pengunjung menatap kagum melihat keromantisan yang mereka dapatkan secara live itu.

" kau benar-benar bodoh Lee Sungmin" batin seseorang yang berada cukup jauh dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan Victoria

.

.

.

HaeMIn side

.

CKITT.. BRAKK BRAKK

"OPPA AWASS… !"

BRAKK

"Aishh Oppa, kau ini bodoh sekali sih. Sudah tahu ada mobil pake ditabrak lagi. KYA… AWAS ITU NAB-"

BRAKKKK

"KYA… JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAKAN TERUS, KAU MEMBUAT KONSENTRASIKU BUYAR TAHU!"

" makanya nyetir tuh yang BEN- ARGHHHH"

Brakkkk

.

.

"menyenangkan bukan ?" cengir Donghae

"menyenangkan APANYA? Tubuhku sakit semuanya TAUKKKK? " sungut Sungmin sebal "kau itu tak bisa menyetir dengan benar ya ?" ejek Sungmin

"KYA, a- apa hubungannya ?c- cara memainkan wahana itu memang seperti itu !" elak Donghae

"tsk, pake menyangkal lagi ! aku yakin bukan kau yang menyetir mobil kesini ! pasti Kyu-" ucapannya terpotong ketika Sungmin mengingat nama Kyuhyun, ' hufth.. apa yang sedang kaulakukan Kyu' batin Sungmin

"hmm…Ayo kita naik wahana itu, aku ingin mencobanya" rengek Donghae manja sambil menarik –narik tangan Sungmin mengalihkan lamunan Sungmin tentang Kyuhyun

.

.

Angin yang berhembus akibat reaksi dari ayunan yang berputar ^ontang-anting^ , membuat rambut Lee Sungmin yang tergerai bebas, berkibaran (?) dan jangan lupakan senyuman manis yang tak pudar di bibirnya itu menambah kesan cantik dari diri Lee Sungmin layaknya seorang putri.

" kau sangat cantik min" gumam Donghae yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Sungmin

Ayunan tersebut berputar makin tinggi, namun tak menimbulkan kesan takut sedikitpun bagi Sungmin. ia memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap terpaan lembut angin yang menerpa wajahnya, mengingatkannya pada kenangan indah yang telah lama hilang dari dirinya.

"Appa.. eomma… Bogoshippeo" batin Sungmin

.

.

.

"Setelah ini kita mau naik apalagi ?" tanya Sungmin pada Donghae yang merangkul bahunya

"ehmm, kira-kira permainan apa ya, yang menarik ?"

Donghae dan Sungmin mengedarkan matanya, mencoba mencari wahana apa yang belum mereka taiki, tentunya dengan syarat permainan itu – sesuai dengan style mereka, lama mereka mengedarkan pandangan mereka, hingga akhirnya tatapan mereka tertuju pada satu wahana yang err- kekanakkan? Apa kalian ingin tahu? Baiklah wahana itu adalah wahana 'gajah beleduk'.

Mereka berdua pun segera berlari-lari kecil menuju wahana tersebut dengan tangan yang saling bertautan satu sama lain.

.

Donghae yang gajahnya bersebelahan dengan Sungmin terus memperhatikan tingkah laku Sungmin yang begitu mirip anak tk yang tak bisa diam saat menaiki wahana ini.

" ckckck, ternyata dingin-dingin begitu, style permainannya begitu mirip, eh sama denganku deh"

.

.

Di sinilah mereka-Haemin di sebuah bangku yang tersedia dipinggir trotoar Lotte world yang sengaja disediakan untuk mengurangi rasa lelah.

"Hufth, aku benar-benar capek, seharian berkeliling dan menaiki wahana!" hela Sungmin

" ne, bahkan hari sudah senja" timpal Donghae

" kya, bagimana kalau kita membeli minum, kau tunggu saja disini, biar Oppa yang membelikan" tawar Donghae

"e'em" gumam Sungmin sambil mengangguk-ngganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat antusias

.

.

Sungmin _POV_

Hufth… mana sih Donghae oppa kenapa dia lama sekali sudah 28 menit aku menunggunya? Hei aku benar-benar haus sekarang !

Eh tapi, kenapa aku jadi keterusan manggil dia oppa ya? Entahlah, aku benar-benar merasa nyaman bersamanya seharian ini, dia benar-benar seperti oppaku saja^^

'Hufth…Tidak ada yang berubah dari tempat ini masih saja sama seperti ,setiap aku mengunjunginya' gumam ku, semua sama, kenangan itu… tetaplah hanya sebuah kenangan. Huh, aku jadi teringat dengan Kyu, kenapa ya, dia tadi meninggalkanku begitu saja, kau memang tak pernah menganggapku Kyu.

"Duh, Donghae oppa kenapa lama sekali sih, udah 30 menit nih!" gerutuku sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakiku. Ku edarkan mataku mengelilingi setiap sudut yang dapat kujangkau, siapa tahu saja Donghae oppa sedang berjalan menujuku, jadi aku bisa langsung lari dan menyerobot minumanku,hehhehe^^.

DEG

Tes, setetes cairan bening lolos begitu saja dari mataku, kenapa aku harus melihat namjachinguku berpelukan begitu mesra dengan yeoja lain, Tuhan kenapa kau selalu membuka mataku untuk melihatnya bersama yeoja lain, tak bisakah kau menutup mataku saat dia bersama dengan yeoja lain, jebal… aku takut tak sanggup.

Kuhapus air mataku kasar dan segera berlari meninggalkan tempat ini, aku tak sanggup… sungguh ini terlalu sesak

Sungmin _POV_END

.

.

Donghae _POV_

Aish, akhirnya aku dapat juga nih minuman, !

"Shit sudah 30 menit berlalu, awas saja kalau sampai Sungmin meninggalkanku karena lama menunggu, kubakar toko itu !" umpatku kesal, jangan menganggapku bercanda aku serius dengan perkataanku, bukan Cuma toko itu yang akan kubakar si tua Bangka itu juga akan kukubur hidup-hidup, siapa suruh tidak menyediakan stok minuman yang banyak, sehingga aku harus menunggunya dapat kiriman stok dari pabrik!

.

" Tuh kan, nae princess Lee Sungmin sudah pergi, ini semua gara-gara toko sialan itu" umpatku.

DRRTTT DRRRTTT

**From : nae princess Lee Sungmin**

**Oppa, mian aku pulang ne ? aku benar-benar lelah**

Langsung saja kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling setelah membaca sms dari Sungmin, siapa tahu saja dia masih ada.

DEG, mataku membulat tak percaya melihat 2 orang sedang berpelukan dengan mesranya. Mataku ini masih normal untuk melihat siapa yang sedang bepelukan di seberang sana walaupun jaraknya cukup jauh. Jadi, karena itu, kau pergi meninggalkanku

"kau benar-benar bodoh Lee Sungmin" gumamku. Dengan sedikit emosi dan membuang botol minuman yang belum diminum sama sekali, aku berlari menghampiri kedua orang yang masih asyik berpelukan itu.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan" tanyaku dingin dan sedikit berteriak, membuat mereka melepaskan pelukan, dan menatapku tak percaya

" H-hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit gugup, Cho Kyuhyun kau tahu kau itu sungguh bodoh

" OPPA" rengek Victoria manja. Ku hela nafasku, mecoba meredam diriku yang terbawa emosi.

" kau kenapa ?" tanyaku khawatir melihat wajah yeodongsaengku sedikit pucat

"aku tadi merasa pusing, tapi sekarang lebih baik" jawab Victoria

"Hyung, apa kau sendiri ?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang membuatku mengingat Sungmin yang pergi begitu saja. Aish Lee Sungmin kau pergi kemana ?. kubuang mukaku menghadap bianglala yang sedang berhenti berputar. Tak sengaja kulihat siluet seorang yeoja yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya meskipun aku tak menaiki wahana tersebut, namun aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa yeoja itu menangis, menangis sangat pilu karena aku berada tepat disamping wahana tersebut. Tunggu … sepertinya aku mengenal yeoja itu… itu kan-

" tsk… dasar yeoja bodoh… kau benar-benar bodoh!" umpatku lalu pergi memasuki antrian wahana tersebut. Tak kuhiraukan teriakan kedua makhluk itu-Kyuhyun & Victoria

"Hyung kau mau menaiki permainan ini ?" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak padaku dan mungkin sambil mengejarku yang menerobos antrian, untung saja antriannya tidak terlalu padat dan orang-orang yang kuterobos juga tak tersinggung karena dengan seenak jidat aku langusng mendapatkan antrian paling depan.

"apa kita akan naik ini ?" Tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa aku tak peduli, mataku tetap focus memperhatikan sesosok yeoja mungil yang berada di bianglala nomor 3

"kurasa bukan ide yang buruk" ucap Victoria,

permainanpun telah selesai Kyuhyun dan Victoria berjalan memasuki bianglala bernomor 6 namun tidak denganku yang masih diam ditempat.

"kalian duluanlah" ucapku singkat. Kutarik nafasku dalam lalu melangkah memasuki wahana ketika melihat seorang yeoja penjaga menghampiri Sungmin yang masih terdiam.

"maaf nona, tapi permainannya sudah selesai, sudah saatnya berganti dengan pengunjung lain, jika nona ingin naik lagi silahkan mengantri kembali" ucap yeoja penjaga itu dengan sopan dan lembut.

"Ne, maafkan aku" sesal Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia akan pergi. Tidak akan kubiarkan, segera kutahan lengannya agar ia tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"tetaplah disitu !" titahku

"Oppa ? apa yang kau lakukan ?" protes Sungmin

"diam dan jangan mencoba untuk menghindar dariku Lee Sungmin !" ucapku sarkastik membuatnya-Sungmin tersentak.

" Ia akan ikut denganku" ucapku lembut dan menatap yeoja penjaga itu dengan senyum yang mempesona.

"akh, kalau begitu silahkan" ucapnya malu-malu, hahahah pesonamu memang tak ada tandingannya Lee Donghae.

Donghae _POV_END_

Sungmin _POV_

Bianglala mulai bergerak berputar, tak ada satupun percakapan diantara kami, sepi dan canggung itulah Susana yang menggambarkan keadaan saat ini. Hingga akhirnya bianglala berhenti berputar di puncak, ku beranikan diri memulai percakapan

"Donghae-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanyaku dingin, entahlah kenapa sikap dingin ku kembali muncul saat bersamanya, mungkin karena hati dalam suasana yang sangat buruk sekarang.

"Lee Sungmin, jawab aku !" titah nya mengabaikan pertanyaanku.

"Cho Kyuhyun… Apa arti dirinya bagimu ?" tanyanya yang sukses membuatku tersentak kaget.

"bukan urusanmu. Berhenti mencampuri urusanku !" jawabku sinis

"aku tak akan pernah berhenti mencampuri semua yang berkaitan denganmu Lee Sungmin" jelas Donghae. Aku hanya terdiam mendengar ucapannya.

"Takdir telah mempertemukan kita dalam suatu jodoh, bukankah aku pernah bilang seperti itu padamu" ucapnya lembut sambil berlutut dan menggenggan tanganku, entahlah aku merasa hangat saat Donghae oppa menggenggam tanganku, hatiku benar-benar merasa nyaman.

"kuulangi, apa artinya Cho Kyuhyun bagimu?" Tanyanya sekali lagi

"Cho Kyuhyun,dia adalah segalanya bagiku. Impian, harapan, kebahagiaan-ku semuanya ada padanya"jawabku lirih, dapat kurasakan mataku mulai memanas, segera kualihkan pandanganku menghadap matahari yang sebentar lagi akan kembali ke singgasananya.

BLUSH, wajahku memanas saat Donghae oppa menangkup kedua pipiku menghadapnya yang hanya tinggal 5cm.

"kau tau bagaimana takdir itu berjalan ?"Tanya Donghae lembut

"tak ada yang pernah tau perjalanan takdir, bahkan dirimu sendiri. Tapi percayalah bahwa setiap orang memiliki kebahagiaan yang nyata, termasuk dirimu" ucap Donghae oppa bijak, membuat hatiku berdesir aneh mendengar setiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya dan mata itu, mata onyx miliknya membuatku terjebak erat didalam sana.

"Dan kau … adalah takdir-Ku" kata Donghae dengan penekanan di kata 'KU'. Aku hanya diam terpaku tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari tatapannya.

Sungmin_POV_END

.

KyuToria side

Kyuhyun_POV_

"Wahh, ini sangat menyenangkan" gumam Victoria yang berada di sampingku.

"Hei, mana Donghae hyung ? bukankah ia yang ingin naik wahana ini ? tapi kenapa malah tidak ada? Apa dia tidak jadi naik" Tanyaku, 'apa mungkin dia sedang diatasku ya ?' batinku lalu mecoba melihat bianglala yang berada diatasku.

" loh kok gak ada bianglala lagi diatas kita" gumamku entah pada siapa

" dasar babbo, kita ini yang berada paling puncak mana mungkin ada bianglala diatas kita, l" ejek Victoria, iih dasar nenek sihir. Tapi bener juga sih, kok aku yang jadi tulalit gini ya? Akh bodo, lebih baik kucari lagi Hae hyung, mumpung nih bianglala lagi berhenti

Ku fokuskan penglihatanku pada bianglala bernomor 3, itu seperti Donghae hyung.. omo, sedang apa dia bersama seorang err- yeoja. Ckckck dasar Fishy gatel, kerjaanya godain yeoja,, ckckck sungguh terlalu

" heh, Kyupil, liat mataharinya mulai terbenam" rengek Victoria sambil menarik-narik lengan bajuku membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

" kyupil, lihatlah sangat indah bukan" ucapnya sumringah.

'Kkkkk~ punya kepribadian berapa sih nih yeoja, kadang lucu, kadang bikin emosi* uups yang bikin dia emosikan kan aku heheheh' batinku

"kau kenapa Kyupil ? tertawa setan seperti itu ?" Tanya Victoria heran, mwo kyupil , ish tidak adiknya tidak kakaknya, senang sekali memanggilku 'kyupil'

" kya, berhenti memanggilku Kyupil ! namaku tuh Cho Kyuhyun !" ucapku sambil mempoutkanbibirku yang seksi ini^^

" kuberitahu kau ya… aku itu hanya tersenyum buka tertawa ! kau itu bodoh sekali tidak bisa membedakan tersenyum dengan tertawa !" ejekku

"Kya jangan memanggilku bodoh ! salahkan wajahmu yang terlalu mirip setan. Sampai senyum ataupun tawamu seperti setan saja tak ada bedanya. Dan satu lagi, kau jangan bertampang sok aegyo seperti itu – membuatku mual saja" ejeknya,

"Apa maksudmu hah ?" tanyaku tak terima,. Tentu saja aku tak terima masa tertawaku disamakan dengan setan dan apa itu, aegyo ku membuatnya mual.. aishhh aku ini kan sangat imut benarkan readerdeul?

"Ya begitulah, masa kau tak mengerti. Berarti kau yang bodoh ! wekk" ejeknya sambil menjulurkan lidah. Aish jinjja, kau itu ingin mengajakku berperang ya,? Baiklah, aku akan meladenimu sampai akhir hayatku bwahahahahah

Kyuhyun_POV_END_

.

.

.

Skip time

Hari yang sudah mulai larut membuat para pengunjung sedikit demi sedikit telah meninggalkan Lotte world. Mereka merasa lelah setelah menjalani aktifitas bermain seharian penuh di tempat surga wahana yang tersohor di kota Seoul. Tak terkecuali keempat manusia yang sedang duduk sebentar di bangku yang ada di depan wahana komedi putar.

"Hah melelahkan kita pulang saja yuk" ucap Victoria

"ayo, sudah jam berapa ya?" timpal Kyuhyun sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"wah , sudah jam setengah delapan, ayo pulang" ucap Kyuhyun

"Yasudah kajja" Kata Donghae.

SRETT

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika sebuah tangan mungil menarik lengan bajunya, ia menoleh menatap yeoja manis tersebut.

"Waeyo Min..?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Kyu, aku ingin naik itu… "ucap Sungmin sambil menunjuk wahana yang berada dibelakangnya persis 'Komedi Putar'

" masa aku harus naik wahana kekanakkan seperti itu sih ?" batin Kyuhyun sambil melirik wahana yang ditunjuk Sungmin

" baiklah" hela Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin menatapnya dengan puppy eyes milik Sungmin

.

Sungmin tersenyum senang menikmati wahana yang ia taiki, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang manyun dengan kepala tertunduk. Kyuhyun sungguh malu masa seorang pangeran tampan sepertinya harus menaiki wahana seperti ini, mana dia dan Sungmin duduk di sepasang kuda berwarna yang berwarna "PINK"

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin, namun Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan panggilan dari yeoja kelinci disampingnya itu, mungkin dia sedang ngambek ? Ya, ngambek karena harus menaiki wahana memalukan bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun

"BWHAAHAH….. kau cocok naik itu Kyupil, kayak anak setan nyasar" teriak Victoria sambil ber high five ria dengan oppanya-Donghae.

Kyuhyun hanya mendelik sebal pada kedua orang yang mengejeknya tersebut, tanpa ada yang menyadari senyum manis seorang Lee Sungmin telah tergantikan dengan senyuman miris.

" Kyu.. apa kau tak menyukainya ? apa kau terlalu memaksakan kehendak ku Kyu… apa aku terlalu egois memaksamu dan menahanmu disisiku?" Batin Sungmin

"Kyu…." Panggil Sungmin dengan wajah gelisah

"hn.." gumam Kyuhyun singkat

"anio.." elaknya

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sebuah lukisan yang tepat berada dihadapan komedi putar tersebut. Sebuah lukisan menggambarkan indahnya surga dan sebuah kebahagiaan yang nyata dan abadi.

Sungmin hanya menatap sendu lukisan tersebut. "appa kau pasti bahagia bukan disana ?"

Sungmin melirik sekilas Kyuhyun yang masih saja menundukkan kepalanya " Kyu kau tahu, 'disana' itu hanya ada kebahagiaan yang abadi, tak ada apapun yang akan membuatmu terluka atau tersakiti. Kyu aku hanya meminta satu hal padamu, biarkan aku tetap selalu ada disampingmu. Karena aku juga ingin bahagia disini, bersamamu" batin Sungmin lirih

.

.

.

"JJa.. akhirnya sampai juga kita" ucap Donghae setelah turun dari mobil Kyuhyun

"ne, akhirnya sampai juga, akh benar-benar hari yang melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan-"

"Oppa ayo pulang" ajak Victoria sambil mengapit lengan Donghae

"kau pulang duluan saja Vic," jawab donghae

"baiklah kalau begitu"

.

"Kyu.." panggil Donghae, membuat Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya membuka pintu mobil

"waeyo hyung ?" tanyanya pada Donghae. Donghae hanya menarik nafas dalam mempersiapkan apa yang kan dibicarakannya

"Lee Sungmin-"

" bisakah kau menyerahkannya padaku ?" Tanya Donghae dengan tatapan tajam

Kyuhyun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia terdiam menatap dalam manic mata onyx milik Donghae

"aku–"

TBC..

**Huwaa.. maaf updatenya lama banget, computer author dari kemarin eror banget ! untung aja nih data gak ilang^^ readerdeil mianhae ne ?**

**Oh ya, gimana isinya ? makin ancur atau sedikit lebih rapih ? *reader ; makin ancur…..! *author (nangis berlian)**

**Author mau nanya nih sama reader, kira-kira Sungminnie sama siapa, mau sama Bang Fishy Donghae ato Si Evil Kyuhyun# ditabok sparkyu**

**Yang jelas gak mungkin Kyuhyun bersama Victoria ! biar aja ngejomblo sampe tua*evilsmirk # dibunuh sama fansnya Victoria**

**Readerdeul, maaf ya mungkin author akan sangat lama mempublish chapter berikutnya, karena author besok sudah mulai sekolah, mian yak…. Tapi tenang aja kok author pasti nyelesain nie ff sampai tamat **

**Segitu aja curhatan dari author, maaf author tak bias membalas review kalian, semoga pertanyaan kalian telah ditemukan di kedua chapter ini, atau mungkin harus menunggu chapter-chapter berikutnya ! pai-pai**

**Last word REVIEW PLEASE !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Will You Stay With Him Forever ?**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Author : Kim Min Hee**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Victoria (yeoja)**

**Lee Donghae (Namja)**

**Lee Eunhyuk (yeoja)**

**Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)**

**And etc**

**Summary : Hanya untuk kebahagiaan yang semu dan sangat bodoh, Lee Sung Min tetap bertahan bersama Kyuhyun namja yang sangat ia cintai, meskipun hatinya terus meronta-ronta kesakitan. Tapi apakah ia benar-benar sanggup bertahan, jika hatinya semakin terluka dan sakit?**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast dalam ff ini milik Tuhan dan agensi serta keluarga dan juga diri mereka sendiri kecuali 13 member super junior yang merupakan suami sah author *plakk dimutilasi ma ELF* tapi cerita ini murni milik author ….!**

**Warning : GENDER SWITCH, TYPO(s), Abal, EyD tidak baku, GAJE, etc**

**A/N : Anyeong **** masih ada yg inget sama ini ff ? maaf ya lama update... hahaha cuman mau ingetin doang, ni chapter puanjang bangeeettt, dan author juga sangat merasa kayaknya ff ini alurnya rada bolak-balik dan gak terlalu jelas, maap ya, author emang amatiran banget. Pokoknya makasih banyak buat yang masih setia nugguin ff ini author sayang kalian :***

**IF U DON'T LIKE THIS FF, YOU CAN CLOSE, REVIEW PLEASE !**

* * *

.

.

* * *

Hari yang cerah dengan dominasi langit biru yang membentang di atas angkasa seolah menggambarkan susana hatiku hari ini.

"Minnie-ya…" sebuah suara lembut membuatku menghentikan kegiatanku menatap langit. Ku tolehkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya, – seorang yeoja paruh baya yang sedang berjalan menghampiriku. Aku langsung lari dan berhambur kedalam pelukan hangatnya – kehangatan seorang ibu yang tak bisa dicari dimanapun.

"Eomma…" kataku dalam dekapannya

"waeyo chagi ? kenapa kau disini ? kau harusnya bersiap-siap,bukankah ini adalah hari yang bahagia untukmu hemm ?.." Tanya eomma lembut sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Eomma, appa akan datang bukan ?"

"tentu chagi, cuaca hari ini sangat cerah, secerah malaikat kecilku ini. appa pasti akan datang, bukankah ini hari special malaikat kecilku ini ?" kata Eomma sambil tersenyum bak malaikat.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat special bagiku. Karena hari ini umurku akan bertambah lagi, aku sudah tak sabar menunggu kepulangan appa dari jepang dan kami akan berkumpul bersama. Hari ini pasti akan menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan di hidupku.

.

.

Disinilah aku sekarang, duduk bersama dengan eommaku di ruang keluarga rumahku yang sederhana, menunggu kepulangan appa dan kami akan segera merayakan ulang tahunku. Sejak tadi pagi aku juga eomma sudah mempersiapkan pesta kecil khusus untukku. Dihadapanku kini telah ada kue tart yang sudah dihiasi dengan krim dan jangan lupakan lilin yang membentuk angka 6 diatas kue tersebut. Aku melirik jam yang ada didinding, tinggal 1 jam sampai waktu pergantian usiaku tiba, dan sampai saat ini appa belum pulang. Duh, kenapa diluar hujan begitu deras bahkan angin-angin dan petir pun ikut berhembus mengiringi hujan. Ya tuhan, semoga appa akan tetap pulang dan memberiku pelukan hangatnya.

Kalian mungkin bingung kemana sebenarnya appaku. Appaku itu adalah seorang yang baru saja memasuki dunia bisnis. semenjak 3 bulan yang lalu appa mulai bergabung dengan sebuah perusahaan. Appa bekerja dengan keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan ekonomi kami, ia pergi ke jepang dan akan kembali hari ini untukku. Appa sangat menyayangiku, begitupun dengan aku dan eomma. Aku cukup bahagia walau dengan kesederhanaan seperti ini, asalkan "KEBAHAGIAAN" ini "tetap dan ABADI".

KRINGG KRINGG

Suara bunyi telepon membuatku tersadar dari lamunan kecilku, eomma tersenyum padaku lalu beranjak pergi mengangkat telepon. Hening ! aku yang penasaran dengan siapa yang menelpon ikut beranjak kearah eomma.

"eomma…." panggilku

TUKK

Aku kaget karena tiba-tiba eomma menjatuhkan telpon dari genggamannya. Eomma terlihat sangat shock dan tiba-tiba terduduk sambil menangis.

"eomma… hiks" aku yang tak tahu apa yang terjadi – entah kenapa juga ikut menangis. Hanya sebuah perasaan yang sangat sulit untuk dipahami oleh gadis mungil sepertiku. Hiks apa yang terjadi hiks batinku

"eomma hiks apa yang hiks terjadi hiks ?" ucapku disela-sela tangisku

.

Setelah menerima telfon yang entah dari siapa, eomma menarikku ketempat ini, sebuah ruangan serba putih dengan bau yang entah bau apa yang begitu khas di indra penciumanku dan juga banyak sekali orang yang terbaring dengan kain putih menutup di tubuh mereka. Sungguh ruangan ini sangat menakutkan. Aku terus memegang lengan eommaku dengan erat, ketika seorang petugas menuntun kami menghampiri salah satu orang yang terbaring disana.

"dimana suami saya? Kenapa anda malah mengajak saya kemari ?

"maaf, tapi kecelakaan pesawat itu sangat parah. Dan suami anda termasuk dalam korban yang tak bisa diselamatkan " ucap peutugas itu sambil perlahan membuka kain yang menutup itu sehingga terlihat jelas wajah orang itu. Orang itu, orang yang terbaring itu dia-

"ANDWAE ! INI TAK MUNGKIN, INI BUKAN SUAMIKU. ANDWAEE !" eomma berteriak histeris membuatku menangis kencang karna takut.

"Yeobo bangunlah jangan bercanda seperti ini ! lihat kau membuat uri sungminnie menangis, cepat bangun yoebo Hiks hiks"

TENGG TENGG

Tepat pukul 00.00, seharusnya terdengar suara terompet juga tepukan meriah di pergantian tahun ini dan juga pelukan hangat eomma dan appa karna aku resmi berumur 6 tahun. Namun semua itu tak terjadi, karna yang ada hanyalah tangisan histerisku dan eomma yang mengiringi momen ini. Appa, nae appa yang kutunggu tak akan pernah memelukku lagi, ia telah pergi , pergi ke tempat yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan abadi meninggalkanku dan eomma, meninggalkanku tanpa kutahu akan seperti apa hidupku setelah ini...

"ANDWAEE… APPA !"

Hosh..hosh... lagi-lagi mimpi itu, mimpi yang begitu mengingatkanku pada kenangan terburuk dalam hidupku, mimpi yang selalu datang menghantuiku selama ini.

"HIks.. hiks.. appa wae ? hiks.." dan selalu seperti ini, setiap mimpi itu datang aku akan menangisinya, entah itu terlalu sulit kuterima meskipun sudah berlalu begitu lama

"Appa, kenapa kau meninggalkanku ? bukankah kau bilang kau menyayangiku. Tapi kenapa malah jadi seperti ini ?" isakku

"hiks… Appa… hiks Eomma… hiks Bogoshipeo.. hiks" sedikit kulirik figura foto yang terpajang menghiasi kamarku.

Kyu, semua impian, harapan dan kebahagiaanku hanya padamu. Kumohon lihatlah aku, dan kuatkan aku untuk bertahan denganmu, kumohon jangan pernah lepaskan aku...

.

.

.

KYUHYUN_POV_

"Kyu…" panggil Donghae hyung, yang membuatku menghentikan gerakanku yang ingin membuka pintu mobil. Ada apa lagi sih, oh ayolah aku sudah benar-benar capek

"waeyo hyung ?" tanyaku dirinya, yang menghela nafas berat. Apa sih yang ingin dia katakan?

"Lee Sungmin-" aku mengernyitkan dahiku bingung, untuk apa Hae hyung membawa Minnie Bunny. Hae hyung kembali menghelas nafasnya, aish seperti ibu-ibu mau melahirkan saja.

"Bisakah kau menyerahkannya padaku ?" mataku membulat mendengar pertanyaan itu, bukan karena kaget atau apa, tapi sungguh aku bingung apa yang ingin dia ambil dari Sungmin sih, tapi-

"aku-" aish apa yang harus kujawab, kenapa ada rasa tak rela

"-mengapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu hyung?"

"cukup jawab pertanyaanku kyu, lee sungmin bisakah kau menyerahkannya padaku ?"ucapnya tajam dan ini benar-benar serius

"terserah padamulah hyung,.. aku Sudah terlalu lelah" jawabku asal, lalu pergi mamasukkan mobilku kedalam garasi rumahku

.

.

.

Brukk

kurebahkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidur king size milikku. Hari ini benar benar melelahkan, tapi tadi benar-benar kencan yang menyenangkan. Kupejamkan mataku namun kata-kata Donghae hyung tadi membuatku kembali terjaga Sejenak aku mencoba untuk sedikit memejamkan mataku dan merilekskan tubuhku-

TRING

Aku membuka mataku kembali setelah mengingat pembicaraan singkatku dengan Donghae Hyung tadi. 'Lee Sungmin, bisakah kau menyerahkannya padaku ?' kata-kata itu terus teringang dalam pikiranku. Entah mengapa aku merasa ada suatu perasaan yang aneh, perasaan tidak suka dan tidak rela, apakah keputusanku tadi itu sudah benar? Hey Cho Kyuhyun bukankah tadi kau hanya asal menjawab saja karena ingin cepat-cepat masuk rumah, so jawabanku apa mungkin salah? Ani- Cho Kyuhyun itu selalu benar dalam mengambil keputusan, entah itu dipikirkan secara matang maupun asal jawab. Geurae, Cho kyuhyun itu tak pernah salah sedikitpun hahahaaa

KYUHYUN_POV_END_

AUTHOR _POV_

"Oppa, kau kenapa tersenyum seperti itu ?" Tanya Victoria ketika melihat oppa tersayangnya itu tiba-tiba masuk dalam keadaan –setengah gila- menurutnya.

"anio.." jawab Donghae singkat lalu meninggalkan adiknya yang hanya melongos menatap tingkahnya itu.

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin…" gumam Donghae sambil tersenyum menatap langit kamarnya dengan posisi merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur kingsize miliknya dengan kedua tangan yang ia taruh di belakang kepalanya – sebagai bantalan.

"sebenarnya tanpa persetujuanmu aku akan tetap mendekati Sungmin, Kyu. Hanya saja aku ingin kita bisa bersaing sehat untuk mendapatkannya" ucap Donghae entah pada siapa.

"aku tak menyangka kau akan semudah itu menjawab pertanyaanku tadi Kyu, tapi aku cukup berterima kasih padamu . Maaf, jika aku harus mengambilnya darimu karena aku juga tak ingin menyerah. Karena aku telah jatuh dan takluk pada yeoja manis itu' ucap Donghae

"Lee Sungmin… aku akan merebut HATIMU" gumam Donghae sebelum akhirnya ia terlelap kedalam dunia mimpi yang indah

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

Terlihat seorang yeoja manis sedang berlari terburu-buru menyusuri koridor yang cukup ramai karena memang sejak tadi bel pulang telah berbunyi. Tak ayal beberapa orang telah ia tabrak. Hanya sebuah kata maaf yang datar yang terlontar dari bibir plum miliknya.

'Aishh karena park seonsaeng kelamaan ngasih ceramah, aku jadi telat samperin kyunnie…'gerutunya dalam hati

"Kyu…" panggil yeoja manis mencoba mengatur napasnya seraya menarik kemeja seragam Kyuhyun – membuat namja tampan itu menolehkan kepalanya menghadapnya.

"untung saja aku tidak telat, hehehe…." Gumam Sungmin entah pada siapa

"Mwo.?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak mengerti gumaman aneh Sungmin

"anio..- Kyu, kita pulang bersama ya?" ajak Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan jurus aegyo 1000watt miliknya. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain takut hatinya tergoyahkan oleh aegyo MinnieBunny nya itu.

"kau pulang duluan saja min, aku – "

"waeyo..?" Potong Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mendelik tak suka

"Hei, Kyupil ayo cepetan ! udah ditungguin, eh- ada Sungmin.. Anyeong" ucap Victoria yang jb-jb aja dan sukses dihadiahi death glare seorang ice girl Lee Sungmin

"aku ada kelas olimpiade mendadak Min, kau pulang lebih dulu saja. Kajja Vic, "ucap Kyuhyun datar seraya menarik lengan Victoria

SRETT

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ketika seragamnya kembali ditarik oleh orang yang sama

"aku akan menunggumu Kyu, Ne ?" ucap Sungmin dengan sedikit penekanan diakhir kalimatnya. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin

'Kya- Cho Kyuhyun tahukah kau genggaman, penantian dan pertahanan seseorang itu seperti sebuah batu, meskipun sangat besar dan kuat, jika terus-menerus dihancurkan maka lama – kelamaan akan hancur, ataupun hilang karena menjadi butiran setiap manusia mempunyai batas kesabaran maksimal, dan disaat kesabaran itu hilang, kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu'

.

.

"Kyunnie… apa kau telah selesai ? hm.." Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin sekilas lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Anio" jawab Kyuhyun datar

"akh, begitukah? Kalo gitu, aku akan menunggumu diluar ya Kyu. Kau berusaha dengan baik ne, Hwaiting !"

'geurae, aku akan tetap menunggumu, Kyu.. apapun yang terjadi disinilah aku akan selalu menunggumu' batin Sungmin

.

.

"Kyu?… apa kau sudah selesai ?" ucap Sungmin yang kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun

"anio, . lebih baik kau pulang saja duluan." jawab Kyuhyun datar tanpa menatap Sungmin

"anio kyu.. aku akan tetap menunggumu" lagi-lagi hanya kekecewaan yang Sungmin dapat. Daripada ia harus menangis meratapi nasibnya, ia pergi dengan langkah gontai menuju atap sekolah, tempat favoritnya disaat ia begitu kecewa terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Hei? bukankah kita sudah selesai Kyu. Kenapa kau malah bilang belum ?" Tanya Victoria kepada Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam dan khusyuk memainkan psp nya

"aku hanya ingin bermain terlebih dulu, lagian aku sedang tak mood" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari pspnya

"tumben , ada apa denganmu ?" Tanya Victoria kembali – membuat Kyuhyun mempausekan gamenya dan kini berbalik menghadap Victoria.

DEG !

wajah tampan milik Kyuhyun membuat Victoria gugup karna jaraknya yang lumayan err- dekat. Victoria memalingkan wajahnya, guna menutupi rona merah di pipinya

"Kau – apa kau tak merasa kalau sikap sungmin itu terkadang sangat kekanakkan ?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"maksudmu ?" tanya Victoria balik- mencoba menutupi rasa gugupnya. ' kenapa dengan wajahku ya ? kenapa jadi memanas begini ?' batinnya

"entahlah, terkadang aku berpikir yeoja itu sangat kekanakkan ? bahkan aku harus menemaninya naik komedi putar kemarin, bukankah ia itu sudah dewasa kenapa juga harus bersikap seperti itu ? 'seperti anak yang kekurangan kebahagian di masa kecil saja' MKKB kau tahu ?"

"ahh? begitukah ? jadi itu yang membuatmu jadi badmood bersama'nya'?

"hmm… ya kau tahu kan ia juga suka memaksaku untuk menurutinya ? Aishh.. kadang aku jadi kesal sendiri" ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil membuat Victoria terkekeh tanpa suara.

"Kyu, apa kau sungguh menyukainya ?" Tanya Victoria hati-hati.

"ya, kau tahu tidak game terbaru kapan keluarnya ? apa sudah keluar ya…" Tanya Kyuhyun yang tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Victoria

"molla.." jawab Victoria singkat. 'aishh kenapa aku jadi menanyakan hal itu sih ? pabbo ya Victoria …" rutuknya dalam hati

.

.

Sungmin_POV_

Kira-kira Kyuhyun sudah selesai belum ya? Sudah jam 4 masa iya dia belum selesai sih.., lebih baik kusamperin saja deh, semoga pemikiranku benar,

TAP TAP TAP

Suara sepatuku begitu menggema di koridor yang memang sudah sepi sejak jam pulang yaitu jam setengah 2.

"BWAHAHA…. Kau lucu sekali Kyupil. Lihat matamu seperti orang kagak bisa melek" aish jinjja, mereka pasti telah memulainya lagi, Lee Sungmin ayo kuatkan dirimu bukankah ini sudah terlalu sering?

"Kya- kau berani-beraninya merusak fotoku yang tampan dengan editan tak bermutu seperti itu, CEPAT KEMARIKAN!" kali ini aku sudah dapat mendengar balasan dari Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin ayolah beranikan dirimu, kau pasti bisa.. semuanya terlalu sama bukan?

Kutarik nafasku dalam, sebelum kuberanikan untuk menengok apa yang terjadi di dalam.

Satu, dua, ti-

DEG

Sungmin _POV_ END_

.

.

"kya~ apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang bingung kenapa Victoria cengir-cengir gaje pada hapenya-Victoria

""BWAHAHA…. Kau lucu sekali Kyupil. Lihat matamu seperti orang kagak bisa melek" tawa Victoria meledak begitu ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mengedit foto Kyuhyun.

"Kya- kau berani-beraninya merusak fotoku yang tampan dengan editan tak bermutu seperti itu, CEPAT KEMARIKAN!" ucap Kyuhyun sarkastik. Bukannya memberikan Victoria malah asyik berjoget ria diatas bangku membuat Kyuhyun semakin geram padanya. Dengan paksa Kyuhyun menarik tangan Victoria yang malah membuat badan Victoria limbung dan menimpanya.

DEG

Suara-suara debaran jantung begitu kencang mengisi ruangan tempat mereka berada, entah pertanda apa yang jelas salah satu dari ketiga orang disana adalah pertanda sakit yang begitu menusuk, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Sungmin yang berada di depan ruangan seraya meremas erat roknya.

"Kyu..."Panggil Sungmin setenang mungkin

Kyuhyun dan Victoria yang sedari tadi terhanyut dalam lamunan masing-masing kini tersentak mendengar sebuah suara yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Min.."kata Kyuhyun yang melihat siapa gadis yang telah menyebutkan namanya tersebut. sedangkan Victoria yang menyadari posisinya err- diatas tubuh Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari posisinya.

"oh, Sungmin annyeong" sapa Victoria ramah untuk mencairkan suasana hitam yang menguar

"ne.." ucap Sungmin singkat.

"oh minnie, wae ?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah merapikan kembali penampilannya yang sedikit acak-acakkan

"apa kau sudah selesai? Kalau iya, ayo kita pulang bersama" ajak Sungmin setenang mungkin

'ck, itu lagi yang ia katakan. apa ia tak pernah bosan terus-terusan bersikap seperti itu' batin Kyuhyun.

"anio.."lagi-lagi jawaban yang begitu dingin yang sungmin dapatkan, kecewa? Sakit hati? Tentu saja, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan, teriak ? marah ? itu tak mungkin karena dirinya terlalu takut untuk kehilangan namja dihadapannya ini.

"akh, benarkah? kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu diluar kyu.."ucapnya dengan suara sedikit bergetar

"pulanglah duluan Min, tak usah menungguku"ucap Kyuhyun sinis.

"Ani - aku akan menunggumu Kyu.." ucap Sungmin seraya berbalik meninggalkan kyuhyun

.

.

SUNGMIN_POV_

TES

TES

Cih, kenapa air mata ini turun lagi, Lee Sungmin ayolah, bukankah tadi kau bilang akan kuat. Ayolah jangan menangis lagi.

DUK

Diriku terjatuh begitu saja, bahkan lututku terlalu lelah untuk menopang diriku berdiri

"hiks..hiks.. waeyo ? kenapa kau selalu tak pernah menghiraukanku ? apa aku memang tak mempunyai arti dalam hidupmu Kyu ?, apa aku tak bisa mengisi sedikit saja ruang dihatimu ?"isakku lirih. Oh tuhan, kenapa hidupku harus seperti ini... sungguh aku tidak kuat,, apakah aku tak boleh berharap ia akan mencintaiku..

"haruskah aku mengakhiri semua ini?"

ANDWAE, kau tak boleh menyerah.. geurae aku harus bertahan, untukmu Cho Kyuhyun aku akan bertahan.

Aku akan menunggumu sampai jiwa raga dan hatiku sudah tak bernyawa dan tak sanggup lagi mencintaimu...

Saranghaeyo jeongmal Kyu...

SUNGMIN_POV_END_

TAP TAP TAP

Suara derap langkah kaki yang begitu menggema di koridor, membuat yeoja yang sibuk merenungi nasibnya, beranjak dari posisinya menghampiri seseorang yang telah lama ia tunggu, tak lupa ia menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi chubbynya.

"Kyu, kau sudah selesai ?" ucap Sungmin

"ck, ehm.." jawab Kyuhyun dingin

"keureom, kajja kita pulang.." ucap Sungmin seraya mencoba tersenyum

"Kyu, kita jadi ga nih ?" tanya yeoja yang sedari tadi ada disamping Kyuhyun terus.

"eoh ? tentu saja jadi dong.." jawab Kyuhyun mantap

Sungmin yang tak mengerti arah pembicaraan itu hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung

"begini Min, aku dan Victoria akan pergi membeli kaset game terbaru. Jadi sebaiknya kau pulang saja" terang Kyuhyun

"Ne ? tapi kan kita-..." mata Sungmin membulat mendengar alasan Kyuhyun

'Mwo ? tap-tapi aku telah menunggumu Kyu.. kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini ?'batinnya

"aku sudah menyuruhmu pulang dari tadi, kau yang bersikeras mau menungguku. Aku mau beli game terbaru, apa itu tidak boleh ?"cibir Kyuhyun sungguh menusuk hati yeoja kelinci dihadapannya begitu dalam

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya erat. Ia harus bisa menahan air matanya untuk tak menangis kembali.

"anio Kyu, tentu kau boleh membelinya" jawab Sungmin setenang mungkin

"kajja Vic .." kata Kyuhyun.

"Let's Go.." ujar victoria antusias

"Tunggu.. aku juga ingin ikut dengan kalian. Bolehkan ?"

''mau apa dia ikut..?' begitulah kira-kira pemikiran mereka

"terserahlah"jawab Kyuhyun singkat

.

.

game centre

Sungmin hanya menatap nanar kedua insan yang begitu antusias mencari game

" huft, daripada harus menangis melihat mereka, lebih baik aku cari game untukku saja deh,"

Sungmin mengedarkan matanya untuk mencari games yang cocok dengannya. Senyuman lebar menghasi wajahnya kala dirinya melihat sebuah game yang memiliki cover sangat unyu.

"jeogi... " panggil Sungmin kepada salah satu penjaganya

"Ne. Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona"

"aku ingin melihat game yang itu, bisakah kau mengambilkannya?"

"baiklah tunggu sebentar nona"

Sungmin yang begitu senang menunggu penjaga itu, sampai tak sadar telah menggoda iman namja-namja yang berada disana, bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah pipi chubbynya yang ia kembungkan, jari-jari yang ia mainkan semakin menambah imutnya yeoja kelinci satu ini, dan jangan lupakan bibir plump berlekuk M yang mempouty imut benar-benar membuat para namja tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke objek lain.

"Min..apa yang kau lakukan ?" sebuah suara bass yang tak asing membuat sungmin berbalik dan menatap sosok yang telah memanggilnya tadi. Senyum indah dan manis terkembang dibibir plum merah miliknya melihat sosok yang sangat ia cintai

"anio Kyu, aku sedang memilih sebuah game tadi" ucap Sungmin antusias

"oh, tapi kenapa kau malah beraegyo seperti itu?"ucap Kyuhyun sedikit kesal,  
Sungmin yang tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Kyuhyun justru malah memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjapkan matanya dengan imut menambah intensitas pandangan para namja disana.

Sungmin yang memang berada di pojok menjadi tertutup karna badan Kyuhyun yang sengaja menghalangi pandangan para namja disana yang tertuju pada Sungmin .

"kya Min, berhentilah bersikap seperti itu. Kau itu sudah besar jangan bersikap aegyo seperti anak kecil begitu. Apa kau tak menyadari umurmu itu sudah beranjak dewasa" jelas Kyuhyun sebal. Sungmin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat perubahan raut wajah dari Sungmin sedikit merasa bersalah – ia tak bermaksud membuat Sungmin murung. Ia hanya tak suka jika Minnie Bunny'nya' ditatap dengan tatapan yang sangat mengganggu oleh namja-namja yang ada disana.

"Min-"

"maaf nona, ini game yang anda inginkan" ucap penjaga itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah game yang sedari tadi dilihat oleh Sungmin.

"ne, terimakasih" ucap Sungmin singkat

"apa itu Min ?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin heran sambil melirik sebuah kaset game yang sedang dipegang oleh sang empunya

"apa ini terlihat bagus Kyu, kurasa permainan ini menarik" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum imut pada namjachingunya tersebut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat alisnya dan mengernyitkan dahinya

"a-ah ne.."Jawab Kyuhyun terpaksa

"eh Kyu, nih gamenya seru nih kayaknya" ujar Victoria yang tiba-tiba datang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka

"apa ? wahh kau dapat darimana ini Vic, kelihatannya seru !" ujar Kyuhyun antusias

"tentu seru dong .. ayo nanti kita battle !" ajak Victoria

"eh, kau beli apa Lee Sungmin ?" sambung Victoroia

"o-oh ini, lihatlah ini kelihatan sangat menarik bukan?" tanya Sungmin antusias

" apanya yang menarik? Permainan anak-anak seperti itu mana ada tantangannya" gumam Victoria,

"aku juga berfikir seperti itu" bisik Kyuhyun yang masih bisa mendengar gumaman Victoria. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa yeoja dihadapannya juga mendengarkan mereka berdua.

"Kyunnie, minnie mau beli game ini"rajuk Sungmin mengalihkan acara bisik-bisik Kyutoria

"yasudah, kalau kau mau membelinya, beli saja" ucap Kyuhyun lembut

"jinjja? Minnie boleh beli ini" tanya Sungmin dengan mata berbinar

"tentu saja,"

.

.

Skip time

kamar Kyuhyun

"Bwahahahaha, sudahlah kau menyerah saja, kau tak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku" ucap Kyuhyun bangga, karna sejak mulai bermain hingga sekarang tak ada kata kalah dalam melawan Victoria

"aissshhhh,,, jangan terlalu bangga kau Evil !" ucap Victoria

" mau kemana kau?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Victoria beranjak dari duduknya

" mau ke kamar mandi" ucap Victoria ketus

'' huft... sepertinya aku hanya menjadi figura bagi mereka" batin Sungmin lirih yang memang sejak tadi hanya diam dibelakang Kyutoria yang begitu sibuk dalam dunia mereka

"hahaha, kau memang hebat Cho Kyuhyun,-"

"-eh, minnie, kenapa kau diam saja seperti itu" ucap Kyuhyun yang baru menyadari keberadaan Sungmin, ckckckc Lee Sungmin miris sekali nasibmu

'bagaimana aku tidak diam, jika kau hanya sibuk dengan game dan dirinya saja' batin Sungmin

"apa kau ingin bemain juga Minnie ?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ne ? a-ah ne Kyu.." jawab Sungmin antusias, "setidaknya dia masih peduli padaku" pikir Sungmin senang

"kemarilah , aku akan mengajarimu bermain permainan ini, ini sangat seru loh Minnie .." kata Kyuhyun

Sungmin dengan sigap mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping namja maniak Game tersebut. Sambil mendekap sebuah game yang tadi ia beli di tempat Game centre, ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan sikap aegyo andalannya

"Minnie inginnya main game ini Kyunnie..." bujuk Sungmin sambil mengedipkan matanya dan mengerucutkan bibir indah miliknya. Kyuhyun yang melihat aegyo seorang Lee Sungmin harus bersusah payah menelan ludahnya. " aish Lee Sungmin apa kau ingin aku memakanmu eoh" batin Kyuhyun

"tapi Min- "

"Kyuunnieee~.., ne ?" rajuk Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun

"baiklah.." ucap Kyuhyun pasrah. "hah, daripada aku kelepasan lebih baik kuturuti saja lah" batin Kyuhyun

"gomawo Kyunniee..."

.

"apa kau bisa memainkannya Kyunnie ?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sedang memasangkan kaset game itu ke PS miliknya

"tentu saja aku bisa, kau tak tahu apa julukan diriku, GAMEKYU ! apa kau meragukan kemampuanku" jawab Kyuhyun sebal, ia sungguh tak suka jika ada orang yang merendahkan kemampuan dewa game dirinya.

"A-ani bukan begitu Kyunnie, Minnie hanya tak bisa memainkannya jadi Minnie ingin Kyunnie nanti mengajari Minnie bermain game itu. Mian..." sesal Sungmin menudukkan wajah cantiknya

"Arasseo, aku memaafkanmu"

"lagian Cuma game kanakkan begini mana mungkin aku tak bisa, Tck .."cibir Kyuhyun – membuat Sungmin kembali lagi Menundukkan kepalanya

.

"eotte ? apa kau bisa memainkannya Kyunnie..." Sungmin masih tetap setia memperhatikan namjachingunya bermain game

"tunggu sebentar aku sedang membaca peraturannya disini ?" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar yang menampilkan cara bermain permainan itu

'Aishh bagaimana sih memainkannya ? ini kan hanya permainan kanakkan yang tak jauh lebih seru dibanding Starcraft ataupun yang lain, tapi kenapa malah sesulit ini ?' batinnya dalam hati

.

.

.

"wahh Kyunnie hebat, lihat musuhnya pada kalah"kata Sungmin dengan antusias

"tentu saja permainan ini sangat mudah, lihat musuh-musuh itu pada takluk pada GameKyu. HAHAHA..."ujar Kyuhyun sambil tertawa evil yang membanggakan dirinya

"lihat Kyunnie, Minnie juga bisa mainnya "ujar Minnie dengan sangat senang membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat ekspresi yeoja kelinci disampingnya tersebut

"ne minnie, aigoo... kau lucu sekali sih min" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi chubby milik Sungmin yang sangat menggemaskan- membuat pipi putih nan mulusnya menjadi merona merah akibat ulah kyuhyun

"eh kyupil, gue pulang dulu yee..." ujar victoria yang tiba-tiba dateng merusak acara kyuhyun mari cubit pipi Sungmin

" mwo ? kau pulang sekarang ?" ujar Kyuhyun, yang sepertinya tak rela Victoria pulang

"yaiyalah sekarang, bye.. sungmin-ssi annyeong.. " pamit Victoria lalu pergi

"Kyu..." Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun disampingnya

"e-eh ? wae ?" tanya kyuhyun yang tersadar dari lamunannya

"anio, terus itu bagaimana caranya Kyu ?" Sungmin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sambil menunujuk ke arah layar televisi

"oh ini, seperti ini Min..."

.

"apa kau tak ingin pulang Min ?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin, 'apa kau ingin aku cepat pergi dari hadapanmu Kyu...?' batin Sungmin lirih

"Ne ? a-ah ne sepertinya ini sudah malam, kalau begitu aku pulang Kyu..." ucap Sungmin seraya beranjak pergi

"Ne, hati-hatilah Minnie.." kata Kyuhyun

"Ne.." jawab Sungmin dengan lirih. Ia pun bergegas keluar.

.

Sungmin berjalan keluar dari rumah Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang tertunduk, 'apa kau merasa tak betah jika aku ada didekatmu Kyu?" lirih Sungmin seraya menatap jendela kamar Kyuhyun. Ia Tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang sedang menatapnya lekat di sebarang jalan rumah Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin, " panggil namja-Donghae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sungmin

"eh ?" Sungmin yang mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang menolehkan kepalanya menghadap ke orang itu –

"Donghae oppa ?" ucap Sungmin tanpa sadar

'oppa? Dia masih memanggilku oppa?' batin Donghae riang

"apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini ?" tanya Donghae yang sudah berada dihadapan Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis dengan bangganya

"bukan urusanmu. Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya Sungmin balik

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan dari Sungmin 'bukankah tadi ia memanggilku oppa ? kenapa cepat sekali ia berubah, ishh menyebalkan" batin Donghae sebal

"tentu saja pulang kerumah-"

"-E-eh kau mau kemana Min ?" tanya Donghae saat melihat gerakan Sungmin yang tampak ingin pergi

"tentu saja pulang kerumah" jawab Sungmin ketus. Donghae terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Sungmnin yang tampak memfotocopy kata-katanya barusan.

"bagaimana kalau aku akan mengantarmu pulang, hm ?" Sungmin memandang wajah Donghae yang menatapnya dengan senyuman manisnya,

"tak usah, aku bisa kok pulang sendiri" jawab Sungmin sambil mengambil langkah menjauh

"apa kau tak takut ? ini sudah malam loh, bagaimana jika nanti akan ada yang mengikutimu ?" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Donghae

"aku tidak takut kok, jangan mengada-ada deh. Sebaiknya kau juga masuk kerumahmu sana"

Donghae menyeringai melihat ekspresi dan nada dari seorang Lee Sungmin yang berbeda dengan kata-kata yang Sungmin katakan. 'baiklah Lee Sungmin, kita lihat apa kau akan tetap menolakku kali ini' batin Donghae

"baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hatilah dijalan. Aku akan berdoa untukmu agar kau bisa sampai tepat dirumahmu, dan tidak bertemu dengan sesuatu yang'aneh' nanti."

"Hah,,,, kenapa aku merasa malam ini begitu dingin yah. Ihh merinding "ujar Donghae mendramatisir sambil berjalan memasuki rumahnya,

.

_Donghae POV_

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika melihat seekor kucing yang sedang asyik makan di samping tempat sampah rumahku. Tiba- tiba sepintas ide muncul di otakku, aku yang melihat ada kayu kecil di sebelah kakiku segera memungut kayu tersebut dan melempar ke kucing itu,

"MIAWWWWW"" Jerit sang Kucing

dan hasilnya...

"HWAAA, OPPPA..."

_Donghae POV END_

_Sungmin POV_

Aku kembali berjalan menjauh, dari rumah Kyuhyun. Sekilas aku lihat kebelakang dan melihat Haeppa juga sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Tunggu apa tadi kubilang Haeppa? kalian jangan salah paham dulu, dia kan memang lebih tua dariku wajar jika aku memanggilnya oppa bukan? Aku inikan anak yang sopan hehehhehe. Tapi kenapa malam ini benar-benar dingin ya, aku jadi merin-

"MIAWW"

"HWAAA.. OPPPAAA"

_Sungmin POV END_

"HWAAA OPPPAAA" teriak Sungmin seraya berlari kabur menyusul Donghae

"oppa tunggu, a-aku hosh..." ucap sungmin dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal

"kau kenapa ?" tanya Donghae sok polos

"i-itu ..." ucap Sungmin ragu, dia masih saja bertahan dengan gengsinya

"itu apa ?" tanya Donghae menyeringai-tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin

"bu-bukankah tadi oppa bilang ingin mengantarku pulang, apakah itu masih berlaku ?" jawab Sungmin malu-malu, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam seraya menggesek-gesekkan jari telunjuknya di rok yang ia pakai.

Donghae, tersenyum manis melihat tingkah malu-malu Sungmin yang begitu lucu dimatanya. Ia angkat dagu mungil milik Sungmin dan menatap mata Foxy Sungmin dalam.

"kenapa kau itu sangat gengsi sekali sih, hm ? baiklah, ayo oppa antar kau pulang. Tunggu disini oppa akan mengambil motor oppa ne.." ucap Donghae lembut seraya mengelus pipi chubby milik Sungmin

"geundae oppa" ucap Sungmin pelan seraya menarik ujung kaos yang dipakai Donghae. Mengerti bahwa Sungmin masih takut karna ulah Donghae ia mengelus rambut sungmin.

"tenanglah, min~ bukankah dihadapanmu ini garasi rumah oppa, jika ada hantu yang mengganggumu akan langsung oppa hajar" ucap Donghae.

.

.

"kajja naiklah" ujar Donghae sambil menyerahkan sebuah helm mungil kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut lalu ia memakai helm yang diberikan oleh Donghae dan menaiki motor sport milik namja tampan itu

"peganganlah dengan kuat, angin malam ini sedikit kencang. Oppa takut kau nanti akan terbang lagi..kkkk Aww " kekehan kecil yang keluar dari mulut ikan #plak Donghae terhenti seketika Sungmin mencubit pinggangnya

"arasseo arasseo, tapi peganganlah " lalu dengan perlahan Donghae menjalankan motor sportnya itu dengan Sungmin yang – walaupun sedikit ragu tapi yeoja manis itu tetap memegang ujung jaket yang Donghae pakai untuk pegangan. Ia juga tak mau jika nantinya ia tak sampai kerumahnya dengan tepat dan malah beralih nyassar entah terbang kemana. Donghae menyeringai ketika matanya melihat spion yang menampakkan sesosok namja yang melihatnya-Donghae-Sungmin-motornya (?) dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

"jangan salahkan aku, karna kau sendirilah yang telah melepaskannya" batin Donghae

.

.

KYUHYUN_POV_

BLAMM

Aku menolehkan kepalaku melihat ke arah pintu yang kini sudah tertutup setelah Sungmin pergi. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit bingung, bingung ? iya aku bingung dengan perasaanku ini. Aku sempat melihat ekspresi Sungmin sekilas dan entah kenapa aku merasa tak enak hati padanya. Apa aku salah ya ? ah sudahlah aku mengantuk, lebih baik aku bereskan game ini dulu.

"loh inikan gamenya Minnie tadi, aishh kelupaan lagi tadi. Bagaimana ini ?" gumamku entah pada siapa

'ah lebih baik kukembalikan saja sekarang, sepertinya Minnie masih belum jauh pasti dari sini. Kalau pun sudah tak ada aku masih bisa mengembalikannya besok' aku beranjak keluar rumah untuk mencari Minnie

BREMM

Aku menolehkan kepalaku saat mendengar suara deru motor, 'bukankah itu motornya Donghae hyung ? lalu Minnie, ia berboncengan dengan Hae hyung' entah kenapa melihat mereka bersama aku jadi mengingat tentang perkataan Donghae hyung malam itu. Apa maksudnya ? sampai sekarang aku masih bingung, apakah jawabanku saat itu benar

DEG DEG

Kenapa jantungku berdegup tak karuan ya? Entahlah bahkan aku merasa geram melihat mereka bersama.,

' Lee Sungmin bisakah kau menyerahkannya padaku' aishhh lagi-lagi kata-kata itu terngiang dipikiranku. Apa sih sebenarnya maksud Donghae hyung itu

Daripada aku bingung seperti ini lebih baik aku masuk saja.

KYUHYUN_POV_END_

AUTHOR_POV_

Huatchimm

"Minnie~ya.. gwaenchana ?" ujar yeoja mungil kepada sahabatnya

"gwaenchana" ujar Sungmin kepada sahabatnya itu

'aishh ini pasti gara-gara semalam itu deh, aku jadi flu huuhh' batin Sungmin

"keureom kajja, kita kekelas "Ryeowook-yeoja mungil tersebut mengapit lengan Sungmin dan menariknya berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

TUKK

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan itu membuat Ryeowook ikut berhenti dan memandang sahabatnya

Sungmin hanya diam tak mempedulikan tatapan Ryeowook padanya, ia masih tetap fokus memperhatikan seorang namja tampan yang tampak fokus dengan buku yang sedang ia baca. 'tampan' batin Sungmin.

Merasa seperti diperhatikan Kyuhyun-namja tampan itu menolehkan kepalanya ke luar kelas dimana ada yeoja manis yang ternyata ialah sang penatap Kyuhyun. Sekilas mereka saling bertatapan, Sungmin menampilkan senyum manisnya pada namja yang sangat ia cintai tersebut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis kepada yeojachingunya itu lalu kembali fokus kepada kegiatannya sendiri- tanpa menyadari perubahan mimik wajah yeojachingunya tersebut.

'apa ada yang salah denganku, sehingga kau tak mau menatapku Kyu' lirih Sungmin dalam hati

"kajja Minnie~ya.. sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi" Sungmin hanya mengikuti langkah Ryeowook yang kini menariknya menuju kelas mereka. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya-mencoba menutupi gurat kesedihan yang tertera diwajah cantiknya tersebut. 'selalu saja begini' Sungin tersenyum miris tanpa ada yang tahu

.

.

SUNGMIN_POV_

To : Nae Sarang Kyunnie

Kyunnie, hari ini kau free bukan ? bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama ? Minnie ingin main juga ke rumah kyunnie, Eotte ?

'Saranghae My Evilprince Kyunnie', Minnie Bunny~

I menit

3 menit

'sebenarnya ada apa ya dengan Kyunnie ? sejak tadi aku mengirimkan pesan untuknya tapi tak ada satupun yang ia balas entah ini sudah menjadi pesan keberapa yang aku kirimkan untuknya, namun tetap tak ada jawaban darinya. Apakah ia sangat sibuk sampai tak sempat membalas pesanku ? setahuku hari ini ia tak ada pelajaran yang ada guru killernya ? ' aku merasa sangat gelisah, apalagi tadi ia hanya tersenyum tipis ketika aku memberikan senyuman manisku hanya untukNYA. Apa ia marah padaku ?

Kyunnie ~ jebal...

.

.

Sekarang aku sudah berada didepan namja yang sangat kucintai itu. Aku melihatnya sedang asyik membaca buku, hemm sepertinya ia telah memutuskan 'kekasih selingkuhannya itu' hehehe

Aku melangkah mendekatinya – tapi sepertinya ia tak sadar kalau aku kini tepat berada disampingnya. Aku tersenyum tipis melihat wajah tampannya itu. Aku sedikit menundukkan kepalaku dan mendekatkan mulutku ditelinganya

"Kyunnie~..."bisikku dengan nada sedikit manja, maklumlah bukankah aku ini adalah Queen of Aegyo hehehe

"MWO ! KYAA.." aku terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membentakku. Aku tak menyangka bahwa ia akan bereaksi seperti itu dan jujur aku menjadi sedikit takut melihatnya

Aku menundukkan kepalaku tak berani menatapnya – bukan hanya itu tapi gara-gara bentakan dari kyuhyun seluruh teman kelasnya jadi menatap kami berdua. Aku mengepalkan tanganku untuk menahan air mataku yang ingin keluar.

"Mian.. wae geureuyo ?" tanyanya padaku. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah tampannya.

"Kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku dari tadi Kyunnie ~ya.." tanyaku, ia hanya menatapku dengan wajah dinginnya – entah kenapa ku merasa aku mempunyai salah besar sehingga ia memperlakukanku seperti ini.

"ck, jadi hanya karena itu kau kemari. Aku tak sempat melihat ponselku tadi, wae ?"

'hanya karena itu ?' tahukah kau bahwa aku sangat resah hanya untuk menanti sebuah jawaban darimu. Dan kau hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah kalimat yang singkat dan dingin kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa menghela napasku sebentar dan menguatkan hatiku.

"aku ingin kita nanti pulang bersama Kyu, juga aku ingin main kerumahmu" ucapku setenang mungkin

"baiklah terserah kau saja, aku ingin ke kantin dulu" jawabnya singkat lalu beranjak meninggalkanku sendiri. Ingat SENDIRI, aku tak tahan lagi sekarang. Segera aku pun pergi keluar kelas

KYUHYUN_POV_

Aku sedang asyik membaca buku sebelum sesuatu mengusik kegiatanku ini. Aku merasa ada yang memerhatikanku. kuedarkan pandanganku sesaat aku menatap mata indah foxy milik yeoja kelinci imut cantik milik~KU. Ia tersenyum manis seperti wajah cantiknya itu, tapi entah mengapa aku malah membalasnya dengan senyuman tipisku. Sejujurnya aku juga tak tahu mengapa aku bisa seperti itu. Hanya saja melihatnya membuatku teringat saat dirinya dengan err- mesra berboncengan bersama Donghae hyung, dan jujur itu membuatku sedikit err- entahlah aku tak tau apa namanya.

.

.

'Haishh jinjja, sungguh membosankan sekali hari ini. Aku tak mempedulikan penjelasan yang seonsaengnim jelaskan didepan, kalian tahu kenapa, karna bagiku yang dijelaskan oleh sonsaengnim itu telah aku mengerti semua, ya benar aku ini memang jenius, benar-benar seorang pangeran yang sempurna hahahahaha

TETT TETT

Bel berbunyi, namun aku tetap tak mempedulikannya. Sekarang ini aku mempunyai hobi yang baru yaitu membaca buku – entah itu adalah buku apapun.

Kenapa jadi sedikit merinding ya ? aku merasakan hembusan nafas dekat denganku

"Kyunnie,,,," sebuah suara yang jujur kuakui sedikit err- seduktif dan hembusan nafas di telingaku membuatku

"MWO ! KYAA..." aku langsung berdiri dan sedikit berteriak. Aku menatap seseorang yang telah mengganggu 'acaraku' dengan tajam.

Aku sedikit menyesal karena telah membentaknya didalam kelas, dia terlihat menundukkan kepalanya membuat hatiku jadi tak enak karena semua siswa yang ada dikelasku kini tengah menatap kami

"Mian... wae geureuyo?" aku bertanya pada dia. ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan – tatapan itu, entah kenapa membuat dadaku berdesir

"Kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku dari tadi Kyunnie ~ya.." tanyanya padaku

"ck, jadi hanya karena itu kau kemari. Aku tak sempat melihat ponselku tadi, wae ?"jawabku singkat.

entahlah aku merasa kalau pembicaraanya saat ini tak begitu cukup penting. Ia membuatku terkaget setengah mati hanya karena ia ingin menanyakan perihal pesannya yang tak kubalas – ani bukannya tak kubalas bahkan aku tak tahu jika ia mengirimkan pesan untukku. Aku terlalu menyenangkan diriku dengan hobiku sekarang

"aku ingin kita nanti pulang bersama Kyu, juga aku ingin main kerumahmu"

'tsk. Bukankah setiap hari juga ia selalu pulang bersamaku – tunggu hanya pulang bersama sampai didepan halte. Jujur aku belum pernah mengantarnya pulang sampai kerumahnya – bahkan dimana rumahnya pun aku tak tahu. Tapi setidaknya apa ia tak bosan setiap hari selalu mengatakan hal itu padaku, bahkan jika aku tak ingin pulang bersamanya ia tetap memaksaku untuk mengikuti kemauannya. Jadi apa ia harus bertanya padaku lagi ?

"baiklah terserah kau saja, aku ingin ke kantin dulu" aku hanya menjawab dengan singkat lalu meninggalkannya SENDIRI. Entahlah tiba-tiba aku berubah mood, aku berjalan tanpa menoleh pada Sungmin sedikitpun. Apa aku keterlaluan padanya ? entahlah yang pasti saat ini aku malas sekali berhadapan dengannya.

KYUHYUN_POV_END_

SUNGMIN_POV_

Aku duduk termenung di atas atap sekolah. Tak pernah ada hari tanpa aku memikirkanmu Kyu, selalu dan selalu dirimu. Namun disaat aku memikirkanmu, disaat itupula hatiku merontakan rasa sakit. Apakah aku boleh berharap bahwa kau benar-benar kebahagiaan nyata ku ?

Sepertinya hujan akan turun langit terlihat gelap dan mendung. Aishh hari ini kan aku akan pulang bersama dengan Kyunnie, bagaimana kalau nanti kami kehujanan. Aku tak bawa payung lagi, ahh aku harus meminjam payung dong.. baiklah demi Kyunnie

.

.

TAP

TAP

Dengan senyuman manis yang bertengger indah di wajahku yang cantik ini, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat dimana biasanya pangeranku berada. Koridor sekolah telah sepi karena bel telah berbunyi sedari dulu(?) sedari tadi, jelas karena hujan sudah mulai turun dan sepertinya akan deras nanti. Kyuhyun bilang ia ada sedikit urusan, aku telah membawa sebuah payung yang telah aku pinjam kepada penjaga sekolah didepan. Sebenarnya aku sedikit canggung saat meminjam payung itu, namun dibandingkan harus hujan-hujanan nanti bersama Kyunnie lebih baik aku pinjam saja deh. Aku takut jika nanti Kyunnie sakit, yang kutahu ia sedikit lemah dalam pertahanan tubuhnya.

DEG

DEG

Benarkah yang kulihat kini, Kyunnie ? KyunnieKU? Benarkah Namja yang sedang berciuman dengan seorang yeoja itu adalah kyunnieku?

Tetesan demi tetesan mengalir begitu saja dari mataku, aku sungguh tak kuat melihat ini, rasanya seperti hujaman beribu belati di hatiku, terlalu sakit hingga rasa itu sangat sulit kulukiskan dengan kata-kata. Ingin sekali aku berlari namun apa dayaku, aku hanya bisa meremas erat sebuah payung seraya mendengarkan dengan seksama tiap langkah yang mereka-KyuVic- jalani semakin dekat denganku, semakin erat remasanku pada payung dan semakin dalam kepalaku kutundukkan, aku hanya tak berani menatap mereka yang kuyakin sekarang ada dide-

"Kyunnie-ya, bahkan aku yang telah berdiri dihadapanmu saja seperti ini, kau masih tak bisa merasakan kehadiranku, aku harus berbuat apalagi Kyu- agar kau bisa menghargai keberadaanku sekali saja, hanya sekali jebal ~ hiks hiks" isakku lirih

"hiks.. hiks... k-kau ja-jahat hiks.. K-kyu hiks.." isakku pilu seraya berlari meninggalkan tempat yang telah membuatku hancur.

.

.

.

BYURRRR

Hujan yang begitu deras terus saja mengguyur tubuhku, bersamaan dengan air mataku yang tetap terjaga,

Banyak orang yang memandangku dengan pandangan aneh, mungkin dalam pikiran mereka aku telah GILA..!

Mungkin kalian juga akan ikut berpikir aku gila. Ditengah derasnya hujan yang mengguyur aku berjalan sendiri dengan tubuh yang telah basah kuyup, namun aku menggenggam sebuah payung ditangan kananku. Sambil berjalan dengan terisak meratapi betapa malangnya hidupku ini, oh Tuhan, kenapa TAKDIRku harus seperti ini

"hiks.. hiks,, eomma.. hiks.. a-appa ..Kyu hiks..nie~.."

SUNGMIN_POV_END_

.

.

.

KYUHYUN_POV_

Untung saja hari ini tak ada pelajaran tambahan untukku, hari ini aku sungguh sangat bosan. Padahal aku telah menemukan kesenanganku hari ini tapi mengapa jadi makin bosan yah ?- aku bertanya-tanya pada rumput yang bergoyang(?)

Seharusnya pagi tadi akan menjadi awalku untuk hari ini, tapi apa boleh buat kalau pagiku tadi saja sudah menjadi awal yang buruk. Aku kembali berpikir sejenak mengenai kejadian tadi pagi dan saat istirahat. Apa aku keterlaluan ya ? kembali itulah pertanyaan yang menyergap pemikiran ku sekarang.

Belakangan ini aku jadi sedikit sensitif pada Minnie, entahlah aku selalu saja teringat dengan perkataan Donghae hyung malam itu – sepele dan hanya sebuah kalimat singkat namun dapat membuat aku selalu memikirkannya. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah pada Minnie atas sikapku, namun ketika aku mengingat kejadian semalam aku merasa sedikit kesal dan kembali mengingat lagi perkataan Donghae Hyung. Aishh jinjja memikirkan itu semua membuatku pusing sendiri.

"WOI.."sebuah tepukan keras serta panggilang yang sangat keras dari suara cempreng milik seorang yang sudah sangat kukenal -0 membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku menolehkan wajahku dan menatap gadis cantik itu dengan tatapan tajam

"Kya evil ngapain lu disini , bengong sendirian geleng-geleng kepala kagak jelas" ujar Victoria sambil menempatkan dirinya duduk disampingku

"ngapain lu kesini ?" aku berkata padanya dengan nada ketusku,

"gak kenapa-napa, wae ? tak boleh ?"jawabnya tak kalah menantang

Aku langsung mengalihkan memalingkan mukaku darinya, menatap lurus kedepan. Sedikit menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus disekelilingku. Sejenak aku memejamkan mataku sejenak. Dan ketika ku buka mataku-

DEG

KYUHYUN_POV_END_

AUTHOR _POV_

DEG

Entahlah itu suara detak jantung siapa, yang jelas kini sepasang insan itu tengah saling menatap dalam.

'Ohh.. Tuhan kenapa saat ini jantungku malah berdegup kencang begini, aku Juga merasa wajahku memanas sekarang. Dan satu hal yang paling penting, Kenapa disaat ini si Evil Cho itu terlihat sangat tampan. Aishh aku tak bisa bergerak bahkan hanya untuk memalingkan wajahku dari hadapannya..' batin Victoria

Perlahan namun pasti Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik didepannya kini. Victoria yang melihat reaksi Kyuhyun kini mulai memejamkan matanya.

Hembusan nafas kyuhyun kini sudah dapat dirasakan oleh Victoria, gadis cantik itu kini telah memejamkan matanya lebih rapat lagi, dan tak lupa dengan kedua tangannya yang meremas ujung rok yang ia pakai dengan erat.

"BWHHaaaa..." sontak Victoria membuka matanya dan kini ia melihat namja tampan didepannya kini sedang menahan tawanya. Melihat itu Victoria mengerjapkan matanya bingung, seperetinya ia belum sadar dengan situasi saat ini

"Bwahahahah... KYA liat ekspresimu itu Vic, apa yang kau lakukan dengan menutup matamu itu HAHAHA" Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi menahan tawa evilnya yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Ia benar-benar merasa lucu karena telah berhasil mengerjai rivalnya itu kini.

Setelah sadar dengan situasi, Victoria menggeram tertahan melihat Kyuhyun menertawakan dirinya.

"KYAAA,...Evil berhenti tertawa seperti itu, kau fikir ada yang lucu apa disini ?" tanyanya dengan nada setengah berteriak- sebenarnya ia berusaha menutupi rasa gugup yang tengah ia rasakan

"Kya kalau kau lihat wajahmu itu tadi kau terlihat sepeti orang bodoh. HAHHAA... sebenarnya apa yang kau fikirkan tadi ? kau fikir aku akan melakukan sesuatu gitu pada mu, HAHAHA..." Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah yeoja dihadapannya

'Jadi dia hanya main-main padaku ? pa-padahal ku fikir ia.. Aishh Victoria Lee, apa yang kau fikirkan sebenarnya tadi. Kenapa kau sempat berfikir bahwa ia kan menciummu dan kau dengan mantapnya memejamkan matamu menunggu sapuan lembut dari bibirnya itu. Jinjja..' rutuk Victoria dalam hati. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha membuang jauh pemikirannya tadi –berharap fikirannya akan kembali normal.

Kyuhyun yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Victoria kini mulai bisa meredamkan tawanya, ia menatap bingung dengan gadis didepannya ini

"kau kenapa Vic ? wajahmu kenapa memerah seperti itu ?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit khawatir – sambil mengulurkan tangannya mencoba menyentuh kening gadis itu.

Namun dengan segera ditepis sedikit kasar oleh Victoria, sangat kentara sekali kalau gadis cantik ini sangat gugup apalagi setelah kejadian tadi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan heran

"K-kya.. aku ba-baik saja kok" jawab Victoria dengan gugup. Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi kalau wajah cantiknya itu kini telah berubah merah padam

"benarkah ? tapi sepetinya kau-" ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika dengan sedikit kasar Victoria mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hampir jatuh. Kyuhyun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya kebingungan dengan aksi yeoja itu

"KYA.. ka-kau i-itu sangat MENYEBALKAN CHO KYUHYUN EVIL !" dengan sedikit nada tinggi diakhir kalimatnya. Ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terbengong sendiri di taman itu. Ia berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya

'bodoh.. bodoh kau Victoria Lee, kenapa kau bisa sampai berfikiran seperti itu tadi. Aishh jinjja !' rutuk Victoria sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan dahinya

BRUKK

Dengan tidak elitnya Victoria jatuh terpeleset

'aduhh hari ini aku sial sekali. Tau akan berakhir seperti ini tadi aku tak menghampiri si Evil Cho itu' Victoria sedikit meringis karena bokongnya terasa sedikit jatuh akibat terpeleset

Disaat bersamaan Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Victoria. Ia mengulurkan tangannya membantu gadis itu berdiri

"Gwaenchana ?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir dan tatapan lembut yang ia tujukan.

DEG

'aishh jinjja kenapa lagi dengan diriku ini. Kenapa aku malah merasa gugup seperti tadi lagi' batin Victoria saat ia menolehkan wajahnya tepat menghadap Kyuhyun dan kini jarak mereka jadi sangat dekat

"Vic..." Victoria tersadar dari lamunannya lagi saat mendengar suara bass namja tampan ini. Sontak ia memalingkan wajahnya yang kini sudah hampir meledak saking panasnya.

"le-lepas kan ak-aku " ucap Victoria sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari lengannya

GREPPP

"Ky-kya ka-kau ..-"ucapan Victoria berhenti ketika dilihatnya kini wajah tampan Kyuhyun sedang menatap intens dirinya

'tampan' itulah pemikiran Victoria kini. Dengan posisi jarak yang sangat dekat bahkan lebih dekat dari yang tadi, Victoria menatap penuh pada Kyuhyun.

CUPP~~

KYUHYUN_P0V_

Entah ada setan apa yang mersuki diriku hingga aku kini dengan berani mencium bibirnya. hanya saja sejak menatapnya tadi aku sedikit terpesona olehnya. Jujur ku akui menyukainya, memang mungkin kalian akan heran bukan melihat kami selalu bertengkar namun aku menyukainya. Ya aku suka sekali mengganggunya karena ia akan terlihat manis dan lucu ketika sedang menahan marah.

Namun entahlah aku tak bisa mengungkapkan rasaku itu padanya, malah aku berkencan dengan gadis lain-

TUNGGU !

KYUHYUN_POV_END_

AUTHOR_POV_

Tak ada lumatan atau lebih, hanya sekedar kedua belah bibir yang menyatu. Tak lama hanya sepersekian detik bibir itu terlepas.

Kedua insan yang melakukan hal itu terlihat sangat canggung kini. Tak dapat disembunyikan adanya semburat merah di kedua pipi baik namja ataupun yeoja itu.

TES TES

Langit gelap dan mendung sedari tadi kini telah menjatuhkan tetesan-tetesan air ke bumi. Membuat situasi canggung diantara sepasang namja-yeoja kini berganti menjadi kepanikan karena jika mereka masih disana maka akan kebasahan

"ehmm.. sepertinya hujan akan deras, lebih baik kita pulang cepat ayo !"suara bass milik Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan yang tadi tercipta

"a-ah n-ne.. ayo " jawab Victoria dengan gugup

SRETT

Tanpa banyak kata lagi Kyuhyun langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Victoria, dengan canggung kini mereka sedikit berlari dengan tangan saling bertautan. Mereka berlari-lari kecil menghindari hujan. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah melalui seorang yeoja yang begitu tersakiti akan perbuatan mereka

'bahkan walau aku ada dihadapanmu tapi kau tak pernah menganggap keberadaanku ada. Sebenarnya aku apa bagimu ? dengan beraninya kau mencium gadis lain, sedangkan aku selalu kau acuhkan bahkan tak dianggap saat ku berikan ciumanku padamu. Itu wajar bukan dilakukan oleh pasangan kekasih, kau selalu mengucapkan kata seperti itu setiap aku bermanja bahkan menciummu pun itulah responmu. Sedangkan tadi kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya meski hanya kecupan biasa. Apa benar kau menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu Kyu...

Sungguh terasa sesak disini. Bahkan aku lupa caranya bernafas saat ini, seluruh tubuhku terasa lemas dan kini aku berjalan entah tau arah yang kutuju'

.

.

.

"kalian mau kemana ?" tanya Kyuhyun

"kami mau menjenguk sungmin. Wae ?" jawab Ryeowook ketus

"Sungmin ? maksudmu Lee Sungmin-Ku ?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba memastikan sesuatu

"yaiyalah memang disekolah ini ada lagi yang bernama Sungmin yang menyandang status sebagai YEOJACHINGU CHO KYUHYUN itu " jawab Ryeowook dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya

Kyuhyun sempat sedikit tertohok atas perkataan Ryeowook, namun dengan cepat ia merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Minniee kenapa ?,," tanya Kyuhyun lirih

"kebetulan sekali kyuhyun-ssi, sudah 3 hari ini Sungmin-ssi tak masuk kelas. Katanya sih ia sakit, kami mau menjenguknya tapi tak tahu alamat rumahnya. Kau maukan mengantar kami ?" kata Kibum dengan sopan namun dengan nada dingin yang selalu ia tampakkan

"NE..?" Kyuhyun terlihat bingung saat ia disuruh mengantar kerumah Sungmin. Jujur didalam hatinya ia merasa khawatir pada Sungmin, tapi mau bagaimana jenguk kalau rumahnya pun Kyuhyun tak tau.

"wae ?" tanya Ryeowook sinis

"i-itu sebenarnya ku juga tak tau rumah Sungmin dimana ?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya

"MWOO?!" serentak teriakan yang membahana keluar dari mulut Ryeowook yang terkenal dengan 'cempreng' voice nya.

"Aishh jinjja, KYA apa kau tak bisa memelankan suara cemprengmu itu HAH ? membuat telinga orang sakit saja !" gerutu Kyuhyun yang sudah tak tahan dengan sikap Ryeowook yang sedari tadi terus saja dingin dan kasar padanya

""k-kau sudah gila ya !" jawab Ryeowook sambil menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya

"Kya, apa maksudmu ? siapa yang kau sebut gila ?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan emosi yang mulai naik. Mana mungkin tak naik jika seseorang dihadapanmu kini yang tadinya sudah membuat telingamu sakit dan kini ia menyebutmu dengan GILA. Kalian pasti tahu bagaimana tampang seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat itu.

"tentu kaulah yang gila, masa aku ! kau- bagaimana mungkin selama ini kau berhubungan dengan minnie tapi tak tahu rumahnya dimana ? namjachingu macam apa kau ini ? aku tak yakin kalau kau-"

"sudah cukup ! kita disini ingin menjenguk Sungmin yang sakit, jangan meributkan hal lain lagi. Sekarang kita minta alamat rumah Minnie saja pada TU" ucapan dingin dari mulut manis milik sang SnowWhite kita 'uri Kibummie' berhasil membungkam ucapan Ryeowook kepada suara dingin dari kIbum, berarti tak ada satupun yang dapat membantah

.

.

"Apa benar ini alamat rumahnya Minnie ?" ucap seorang yeoja yang merupakan teman sekelas Sungmin. Kini mereka telah berada didepan sebuah pintu apartemen –yang diketahui milik seorang yeoja cantik bernama Lee Sungmin.

TINGNONG..

"nuguya ?" suara cantik dan lembut menyapa orang yang ada didepan pintu itu

"Minnie~ya... ini aku wookie " sapaan mendadak dari mulut manis Kim Ryeowook mewakilkan mereka yang masih berdiri diam di depan pintu

CKLEK

Tak lama kemudian pintu itupun terbuka, menampakkan seorang yeoja cantik dengan pakaian kasual rumah. Dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat Sungmin menatap temnan-temannya yang kini telah ada dihadapannya

"kalian ? bagaimana bisa kesini ?"tanyanya dengan suara pelan- menandakan bahwa gadis itu belum sepenuhnya sembuh atas 'rasa sakit' yang ia derita

"Minnie`ya.. kau baik-baik saja ? aigoo~ lihat wajahmu itu pucat sekali, apa kau sudah minum obat ? apa kau sudah makan ? , apa kau-" kalimat nanpanjang yang hendak dilontarkan oleh Ryeowook berhenti seketika Sungmin menjawabnya dengan singkat namun jelas

"gwaenchana, geokjeongma" Sungmin menampilkan senyum manisnya pada gadis mungil itu. Gadis yang selalu ada disampingnya menemaninya –Kim Ryeowook sahabat terbaiknya.

"Minnie`~ya... wookie sangat cemas saat kau sakit hiks..hiks.." entah darimana mulanya kini yeoja mungil itu memeluk Sungmin dengan erat sambil menangis –ck, sungguh gadis yang cengeng- tapi itulah Kim Ryeowook yang sangat menyayangi Lee Sungmin.

"arasseo Wookie~ya, kajja masuklah dahulu ."ajak Sungmin setelah melepaskan pelukan Ryeowook dari tubuhnya. Ia mempersilahkan teman-temannya yang mengunjunginya untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya itu

'DEG'

Sesaat kedua onyx dan mata foxy itu bertemu saling menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sungmin tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun yang kini juga menatapnya

'DEG' untuk kali ini debaran jantung Kyuhyunlah yang berdegup kencang saat melihat senyum manis Sungmin, entah mengapa ia merasakan perasaan aneh yang kini melanda hatinya. Ia hanya tahu bahwa senyum itu adalah senyum yang belakangan ini ia rindukan- saat Sungmin sakit dan tidak ada disampingnya

"Kyunnie~..." gumam Sungmin dengan lembut

Kyuhyun yang mendengar sapaan lembut dari bibir mungil yeojachingunya itu mendadak tersenyum manis pada Sungmin.

"gwaenchana ?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin dengan nada lembut dan tersirat kekhawatiran didalamnya

Sungmin makin melebarkan senyumnya saat mendengar kyuhyun mengkhawatirkannya. Ia merasakan hatinya kini tengah bersemi walau hanya mendengar satu kata terlontar dari mulut orang yang paling ia cintai itu

"ne, gwaenchana.. kajja masuklah Kyunnie~.." ajak Sungmin yang tak luput dari senyum manis mengembang diwajah cantiknya. Menambah kesan Inner Beauty dalam dirinya itu

.

.

"Minnie~ya... sebenarnya kau kenapa bisa sakit seperti ini ?" tanya Ryeowook

"aniya.. aku hanya-"ucapan Sungmnin terpotong oleh suara Kibum

"katanya kau kehujanan beberapa hari yang lalu ? makanya kau sekarang demam, bukan begitu ?"

"n-ne i-itu." Belum sempat Sungmin bicara tiba-tiba ada lagi yang menyelanya. Kali ini si angel Voice kita- siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Ryeowook

"MWO?! Tapi mana mungkin, bukankah saat itu kau bilang kau meminjam payung untuk pulang ? kenapa masih bisa kehujanan ?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada yaa cukup tinggi - mengingat kebiasaan yeoja mungil satu ini yang suka sekali berteriak kepada orang lain

Kini semua orang yang ada diruang tengah apartemen itu memperhatikan sosok Sungmin yang sedari tadi terus seja diserang oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu

"kalian ingin minum apa ? aku akan membawakan minuman terlebih dahulu ?" ucap Sungmin sambil berlalu menuju dapur. Mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan temannya itu.

"Haishh kenapas dia malah pergi, padahal dia belum menjawab satu pun pertanyaan dari kita" sungut Ryeowook

"jelaslah kalian itu seperti sedang menginterogasinya saja tahu ! apa kau tak lihat kalau Minnie masih terlihat pucat, kenapa kalian terus saja menyerangnya seperti tadi?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sinis

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyunn kini hanya saling memandang dengan tajam. Berbeda dengan kibum yang hanya memasang wajah datarnya

"Ah, aku lupa aku harus mengambil sesuatu. kYa Kibum~ah ayo antar aku sebentar yuk" ucap Sulli sambil menarik-narik lengan Kibum. Kibum pun akhirnya pasrah dan mengikuti langkah Sulli

"nanti kami akan kembali, sampaikan salam pada Sungmin yaa" ujar Sulli

"Haishh, dia mau kemana sih ?" sungut Ryeowook karena kini ia tinggal berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun

GLUP

'aishh kenapa perutku sakit ya..' batin Ryeowook

"Kya, Kyuhyun bilang pada Sungmin aku meminjam kamar mandi nya dulu ya"

"mwo ?" Kyuhyun yang masih belum sadar atas perkataan Ryeowook kini hanya melongo melihat gadis mungil itu sudah berlari menuju sebuah pintu yang diyakini sebagi kamar mandi

'kenapa Minnie lama sekali yaa' batinnya dalam hati

Kyuhyun yang merasa bosan karena ditinggal sendiri diruangan itu beranjak berdiri dan mulai berjalan menyusuri sekeliling apartemen milik yeojachingunya itu

Ia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya menemukan sebuah pintu yang bernamakan 'Princess Minnie Bunny'. Kyuhyun sempat terkekeh melihat papan nama pintu itu. 'ini pasti kamarnya Minnie' batinnya. Dan tanpa izin dari sang empunya kamar, Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar bernuansa pink tersebut. Ia tersenyum manis saat melihat keadaan kamar Sungmin, begitu rapi dan tertata dengan baik. Tak lupa dengan boneka-boneka kelinci yang menghias di atas ranjang king sizenya.

'ternyata kau memang maniak pink ya Minnie Bunny kkk..' kyuhyun kembali terkekeh

TUKK

Namun ada sesuatu yang menarik dari ruangan ini

'i-ini, ke-kenapa ..' Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pada dinding kamar Sungmin tersebut

"bukankah ini foto-foto ku dari mana ia mengambilnya ? dan ada juga fotoku dengannya berdua ? kenapa banyak sekali ? aku tak tahu kalau kami sering mengambil foto bersama ?" gumam Kyuhyun entah pada siapa. Kini tatapannya hanya tertuju pada bebertapa foto yang ada di dinding kamar pink tersebut, serta foto yang tepat berada di meja nakas persis samping tempat tidur Sungmin. Disitu ada foto dirinya juga bersama dengan Sungmin, dan foto sebuah keluarga kecil. Gadis mungil difoto tersebut mirip sekali dengan Sungmin. 'apa ini Minnie waktu kecil ya.. hmmm terlihat sangat imut'

CKLEK

"Kyunnie~ spa yang kau lakukan disana ?"ujar Sungmin yang masuk kedalam kamarnya

Kyuhyun merasa gugup karena ketahuan sedang mengendap memasuki kamar Sungmin

"a-ah a-aku.., -

"Kya Lee Sungmin kenapa banyak sekali fotoku disini?" tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pertanyaan.

Sungmin yang mendapatkan pertanyaan dari namjachingunya tersebut juga merasa malu karena ia terlihat seperti seorang stalker.

"i-itu..a-aku.." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar merasa gugup dan takut. Bahkan semburat merah dipipinya terlihat begitu jelas

Kyuhyun yang menyadari perubahan raut dari Yeojachingunya itu malah berniat untuk menggodanya lagi

"jawab aku Minnie~ya, kenapa kau punya banyak fotoku disini hm? Setahuku kau jarang sekali meminta fotoku ?" tanya Kyuhyun namun dengan nada yang terkesan menggoda. Ia tampak lebih menyeringai saat melihat Sungmin yang kini makin terpojok oleh pertanyaannya itu.

"ak-aku.. "

"kenapa Minnie.. hm ? Ahh, apa kau itu selalu mengikutiku yah.. " tanya Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat sangat suka sekali menggoda Sungmin-Nya itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya terus mendekati Sungmin, makin terlihatlah rona merah dipipi mulusnya itu. Membuat Kyuhyun jadi sangat tertarik untuk terus menggodanya lebih dalam

GLUP

Sungmin kini meneguk ludahnya saat melihat kini Kyuhyun sudah tepat berada dihadapannya – membuat Sungmin makin menundukkan kepalanya dan tak berani mendongakkan wajahnya

"apa... kau sangat merindukanku sampai kau harus mengambil fotoku dan terus menatapnya agar kau selalu ingat dengan wajah tampanku ini, hm ?"

DEG

Kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun tepat mengenai sasaran Sungmin, 'bagaimana Kyunnie bisa tahu hal itu, aishh aku benar-benar sangat malu sekarang' batin Sungmin

"Minnie~ya..." sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Kyumin sekarang. Sungmin yang kaget mendengar suara itu pun dengan refleks mendongakkan kepalanya dan-

DEG

DEG

Kini kedua jantung itu saling berdegup dengan kencang, mata mereka saling menatap dan saling menyelami manik masing-masing. Bahkan niat awal Kyuhyun untuk menggoda Sungmin lebih dalam kini hilang entah kemana. Mata foxy yang kini menatapnya justru membuat ia terdiam mematung

"Ne.. aku disini. Kya, Kyunnie cepatlah keluar kamarku sekarang" Jawab Sungmin yang lebih dulu tersadar. Ia menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari kamarnya, Kyuhyun yang masih belum sadar pun hanya bisa pasrah ditarik oleh Sungmin.

"apa yang kalian lakukan ?" tanya Ryeowook dengan tatapan mengintimidasi pada kedua orang tersebut.

"a-anio, kami tidak melakukan apapun kok" elak Sungmin sedikit gugup

"jinjja?" tanya Ryeowook seraya menatap tajam Sungmin

"Kya- Kim Ryeowook, jangan menatap minnie bunny-ku dengan tatapan seperti itu-"

"Min, besok kau akan masuk kan?"tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap.

'omo, tadi kyu mengatakan kata –KU- pada panggilan Minnie Bunny, bahkan dia sepertinya berharap besok aku masuk, oh tuhan apakah ini awal dari harapanku selama ini' pikir Sungmin

"ne, Kyu aku akan masuk"

"Apa tidak apa-apa minnie besok kau sudah masuk, kurasa kau masih perlu istirahat , lihatlah bahkan wajahmu masih terlihat sangat pucat" ocehan demi ocehan yang beruntun sarat akan kekhawatiran mendalam terlontar dari yeoja manis Kim Ryeowook

"gwaenchana wookie, aku akan baik-baik saja" ucap Sungmin lembut

'geurae, tak peduli betapa sakitnya diriku, aku akan tetap masuk untukmu Kyu, hanya untukmu Cho Kyuhyun' batin Sungmin

.

.

.

koridor sekolah

Seorang yeoja berbalut dengan syal pink yang melingkar indah trus melangkah melewati koridor sekolah yang tak bisa dibilang sepi itu. Sedangkan dari arah yang berlawanan dengan yeoja itu, seorang namja tampan datang menghampiri yeoja itu.

"MINNIE-YA"teriak namja tersebut, seraya menghampiri yeoja yang dipanggil Minnie

" ternyata kau benar-benar masuk hari ini, aku sangat senang bisa melihatmu hari ini, geundae apakah kau benar-benar sudah baikkan ? wajahmu masih sedikit pucat " ucapnya khawatir seraya mengusap lembut kedua pipi chubby Sungmin.

"gwaenchana Kyunnie~ minnie baik-baik saja ko, terimakasih kyunnie sudah mengkhawatirkan Minnie" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis

"Jinjjayo?, kalau begitu masuklah ke kelasmu sebentar lagi bel berbunyi" ucap Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum 'MANIS' pada 'LEE SUNGMIN'.

"ne, kalau begitu aku kekelas dulu ya " ucap Sungmin seraya beranjak pergi

" Oh ya min-" panggil Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Kyuhyun.

" nanti kita pulang bersama ya , kau harus menungguku Lee Sungmin !, arachi !"

"ne, aku pasti akan menunggumu Kyu-"

'-menunggumu selamanya, sampai jiwa ragaku tak sanggup lagi menunggumu' lanjut Sungmin dalam hati

.

.

Sungmin _POV_

hari ini aku benar-benar senang. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun akhirnya mengkhawatirkanku, bahkan dia juga tersenyum dengan sangat manis dan mempesona, dan satu hal lagi, dia bahkan menawarkanku pulang bersamanya. Kurasa aku benar-benar beruntung hari ini, tidak sia-sia aku masuk walaupun kepalaku masih terasa pusing, tapi untuk Kyuhyun aku rela. Hah aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat bel berbunyi dan segera menemui Nae Kyunnie, semoga saja ini adalah awal dari semua kebahagiaan nyataku.

.

.

.

DDRRTTTT

FROM : Nae Sarang Kyunnie

Minnie, kalau kau sudah selesai tunggu aku di depan gerbang saja ok !

Depan gerbang ? kenapa Kyunnie menyuruhku menunggunya didepan gerbang ? apa dia tidak ingin aku menunggunya di depan kelasnya, apa mungkin ?

anio Lee Sungmin kau tak boleh berburuk sangka, mungkin Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkanmu naik tangga, kelas Kyuhyun kan berada di lantai atas, dia pasti tak ingin aku kelelahan menaiki tangga, geurae pasti karna hal itu.

TEEETTTTT

Akhirnya belnya berbunyi juga, segera ku beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Sekarang aku harus menunggu Kyunnie pulang.

Sudah 10 menit aku disini menunggu Kyuhyun, kepalaku benar-benar terasa pusing, bahkan pandanganku mulai berbayang.

"anio, kau tak boleh pingsan Lee Sungmin, kau sudah berjanji akan menunggu Kyuhyun" gumamku seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku guna menghilangkan rasa pusing yang begitu mendera.

Tiba-tiba saja

"DORR!"

Grep

Deg deg deg,

Omo, aku tak bisa mengangkat wajahku sekarang, kalian tau kenapa, karna Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba mengagetkanku hampir saja membuatku terjatuh

"Minnie-ya gwaenchana ?" tanya Kyuhyun terkesan khawatir padaku

Akupun akhirnya menampakkan senyum manisku dan menatap lembut wajah tampan Kyuhyun

"na gwaenchanayo Kyunnie~.. kajja kita pulang" ucapku pada Kyuhyun sambil mencoba meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya. Aku tersenyum senang melihat perlakuan Kyuhyun padaku. Namun baru beberapa saat-

"Kyuhyun~ah.."suara panggilan yang tak asing di pendengaranku membuatku menengok ke arah tersebut dan hal itu membuat raut wajahku berubah drastis

"Hosh.. hoshh.. kya tunggu aku kyuhyun~ah" lagi-lagi yeoja ini datang menggangguku, ish apa dia tak bisa sehari saja tak mendekati Kyunnieku, huh menyebalkan.

"kya- darimana saja kau, kenapa lama sekali sih ?" gerutu Kyuhyun sebal

"mian Kyu~ tadi perutku benar-benar mules hehehehe "

"aish dasar, yasudahlah ayo kita pulang"

"ehm.. Lee Sungmin, kau ikut kerumah Kyuhyun ?" tanya Victoria padaku. Aku yang tak mengerti kenapa Victoria menanyakan hal itu hanya bisa memiringkan kepalaku

" begini min, sebenarnya eomma sedang membuat kue hari ini, dan ia ingin kita memakanny bersama, hanya saja-"

"hanya saja kenapa Kyu ?" tanyaku penasaran

"hanya saja, kau itu terlihat pucat Min, lebih baik kau langsung pulang saja dan beristirahat"

"anio, bukankah sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja, aku akan ikut kerumahmu"

" tapi Min, aku dan Victoria akan berjalan.." mataku membulat tak percaya, berjalan kaki yang benar saja, bisa-bisa aku pingsan di jalan.

"atau begini saja, kita bareng sampai halte bis, setelah itu aku dan Victoria akan berjalan sedangkan kau-"

"Aku akan ikut berjalan juga Kyu" potongku cepat, aku tak peduli dengan kepalaku yang begitu sakit ini, yang jelas aku tak ingin membiarkan mereka pergi berdua begitu saja.

"wajahmu sangat pucat min, apa kau kuat ?"

"tentu saja Kyu, bukankah berjalan kaki itu menyehatkan badan Kyu, siapa tau saja karna berjalan kaki beok aku akan sangat sehat bugar"

'Semoga saja aku benar-benar kuat'

"terserah kaulah Min, ayo kita pulang"

.

.

Aku tau pasti begini, lihatlah mereka begitu asyik bercanda ria tanpa menyadari diriku yang berada cukup jauh di belakang mereka. Berlari ? oh, ayolah kepalaku sudah sangat pusing hanya untuk sekedar berjalan, bahkan pandanganku sudah mulai-.

"anio" gumamku seraya menggeleng gelengkan kepalaku guna memfoskan kembali pandanganku pada Kyu-

"KYU AWAS!"

Sungmin _POV_END_

"KYU AWAS!" teriak sungmin kala melihat motor yang melaju sedangkan Kyutoria sedang asyik bercanda melewati bahu jalan. Mendengar teriakan Sungmin sontak Kyuhyun langsung menarik Victoria ke pelukannya. Namun tetap saja, teriakan Sungmin yang begitu mendadak tetap tak mampu menghindari acara (?) keserempet motornya Kyuvic, tapi ya setidaknya hanya Victoria yang sedikit terkena hantaman spion motor tersebut. Kyuhyun yang panik melihat lengan Victoria berdarah segera menyetop taksi yang lewat dan menaikinya tanpa mengingat seorang yeoja yang berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"KYU TUNGGU AKU ..!" teriak Sungmin seraya mencoba melambaikan tangannya, namun-

BRAK,

Gelap, itulah yang Sungmin alami, gelap karna ia pingsan dan gelap karna cintanya terlalu buta untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**T**

**B**

**C**

**Huwaaahhahaha, akhirnya author bisa update juga, mian ya readerdeul udah pada jamuran ya nugguin ff author *reader :emg sapa yang nungguin ff lo, ? *author : lo lah masa iya gue , *reader : dih rajin amet deh gue, *author : *lempar reader pake sendal * *reader : *sate author idup-idup**

**Gimana nih readerdeul, main ancur ya ? hahahaha kritik yang super pedes bakal author terima , silahkan saja asalkan jangan flame chara ya ? pokoknya buat readerdeul yang udah nungguin author makasih banyak ya :*, author sayang kalian {}. Jangan lupa review, ya,,, buat yang sider author jg sayang kalian, karna udh nyempetin dan nuggu ff ini, tapi tolong berikan reviewnya biar author bisa koreksi lagi, makasih**

**Last word , DON'T FORGET REVIEW :* ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Will You Stay With Him Forever ?**

Chapter 6

**Author : Kim Min Hee**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Victoria (yeoja)**

**Lee Donghae (Namja)**

**Lee Eunhyuk (yeoja)**

**Kim Ryeowook (yeoja)**

**Kim Heechul (yeoja/as eomma Kyuhyun)**

**Leeteuk (yoja/as eomma asuh Sungmin)**

**And etc**

**Summary : Hanya untuk kebahagiaan yang semu dan sangat bodoh, Lee Sung Min tetap bertahan bersama Kyuhyun namja yang sangat ia cintai, meskipun hatinya terus meronta-ronta kesakitan. Tapi apakah ia benar-benar sanggup bertahan, jika hatinya semakin terluka dan sakit?**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast dalam ff ini milik Tuhan dan agensi serta keluarga dan juga diri mereka sendiri kecuali 13 member super junior yang merupakan suami sah author *plakk dimutilasi ma ELF* tapi cerita ini murni milik author ….!**

**Warning : GENDER SWITCH, TYPO(s), Abal, EyD tidak baku, GAJE, etc**

**A/N : Anyeong **** masih ada yg inget sama ini ff ? maaf ya lama update... hahaha cuman mau ingetin doang, ni chapter puanjang bangeeettt, dan author juga sangat merasa kayaknya ff ini alurnya rada bolak-balik dan gak terlalu jelas, maap ya, author emang amatiran banget. Pokoknya makasih banyak buat yang masih setia nugguin ff ini author sayang kalian :***

**IF U DON'T LIKE THIS FF, YOU CAN CLOSE, REVIEW PLEASE !**

.

.

"eeunghh,,"lenguhan kecil terdengar dari bibir mungil yang terbaring diatas sebuah ranjang king size. kedua manik foxy nya mengerjap-ngerjap mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"ini dimana ?"tanyanya entah pada siapa – sambil mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling kamar itu. 'pasti ia sangat menyukai ikan yahh.. banyak macam fishy disini,,' batin Sungmin

CKLEKK

"kau sudah sadar min ?" Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya menuju arah sumber datangnya suara tersebut. Bola mata foxy nya membulat lucu saat ia melihat sesosok tampan yang kini tengah berjalan menghampirinya

"h-hae op-oppa..?"

"kenapa kau gugup seperti itu min ? gwaenchana ?" sungmin tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran donghae. Ia tak menyangka jika dirinya kini sedang berada di dalam kamar namja tampan itu. 'pantas ia terlihat kekanakkan, lihatlah bahkan seluruh isi kamar ini adalah ikan. Ckck.. pantas ia mirip sekali seperti ik-' sungmin yang tampak terlamun sendiri tersadar saat kini orang yang sedang ia lamunkan tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh

"min, kau baik-baik saja ? " tanya donghae

"N-ne.." jawab sungmin dengan sedikit gugup dan mencoba mengalihkan wajahnya agar tak terlihat oleh namja didepannya.

"jinjjayo ? apa yang sedang kau fikirkan hmm ?"tanya donghae dengan lembut

"a-aniyo.. " jawab sungmin sambil terus mengalihkan tatapannya agar tak bertemu dengan onyx kelam milik Donghae, ia merasa malu jika harus menatap donghae yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan sangat lembut. 'aduhh bagaimana jika dia tahu kalau aku sedang memikirkannya ? ah malunya ..' batin sungmin merutuki dirinya yang sempat melamunkan donghae

"ah, bagaimana aku bisa berada disini ? bukankah tadi aku dan –" Sungmin yang mencoba mengalihkan topik nya seketika menghentikan ucapannnya saat tiba-tiba ia teringat akan kejadian yang baru saja dia alami. Membuat dadanya kembali sesak dan sungguh ia ingin sekali menangis saat ini  
"hiks.." namun percuma saja isakan itu akhirnya lolos dari bibir mungil miliknya. Sekuat apapun ia menahan rasa sakit dan sesak di hatinya tetap air mata itu lolos sebagai bukti bahwa ia benar-benar terluka sekarang.

"Lee Sungmin..." ucapnya seraya merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya

"op-oppa... hiks.."sungmin membenamkan wajah di dada bidang namja tampan tersebut – donghae makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan tangannya kini mengelus lembut rambut sungmin.

"menangislah min, jika itu bisa sedikit melegakan hatimu.." ujar donghae mengeratkan pelukannya, entah kenapa hatinya menjadi terasa sesak melihat gadis yang dicintainya begitu tersakiti seperti ini, apalagi saat mengingat kejadian tadi

.

.

FLASHBACK

DONGHAE_POV_

Huft, sudah beberapa hari ini aku tak pernah bertemu dengan beauty princess lee sungmin-Ku, bahkan sedikit kabarpun tak kudapatkan. Tapi hari ini aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya, kalian tau kenapa ? karena hari ini aku akan menemuinya di sekolahnya. Kulirikkan mataku untuk melihat jam tangan yang bertengger indah di lenganku.

"hemm tinggal beberapa menit lagi dan Beauty Princess Lee Sungmin Ku akan muncul" gumamku sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Aku benar-benar sangat merindukannya jadi wajarkan kalau aku sangat senang hari ini.

Tak selang berapa lama kini aku melihat sosok yang sedang kunantikan tengah berjalan sendiri menuju ke arahku sepertinya . aku menyembunyikan diriku agar tak terlihat olehnya. Sekarang ia tengah berdiri seperti sedang menunggu seseorang, apa mungkin ia menunggu Kyuhyun yaa..? batinku

Semakin terus kulihat ada yang aneh dengannya, wajah cantiknya tampak terlihat pucat. Apalagi saat ini tengah siang hari dan cuaca lumayan panas. Apa dia sedang sakit ya ?pikirku. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang ? setelah kupikirkan lebih baik aku menghampirinya, aku takut kalau ia akan kenapa-napa nantinya.

Baru saja ingin melangkah menghampirinya, namun hal itu kubatalkan, saat melihat sesosok namja yang begitu familiar berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dari belakang-Sungmin-. kembali kusembunyikan diriku dari mereka, entahlah aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku bersembunyi, hanya ada sebuah dorongan kuat dalam diriku untuk melakukan ini.

Nyuttt

Kuraba dadaku yang terasa sesak saat melihat Kyuhyun memegang lengan Sungmin. huft sepertinya rencanaku untuk mengajak beauty Princess Lee Sungmin gagal

.

.

Kini aku tengah berjalan sambil terus memperhatikan gadis cantik yang berjalan didepanku. Aku sengaja mengendap-endap mengikuti ketiga orang itu karena aku merasakan sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin. Ya, semenjak orang ketiga yang kuketahui bahwa ia adalah yeodongsaengku mengganggu acara Kyumin moment aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka. Karna aku tau hal apa yang akan mereka lakukan dan aku tak ingin melihat Sungmin kenapa-napa. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat asyik mengobrol bahkan bercanda dengan Victoria. Huft lihatlah benarkan apa yang kupikirkan mereka selalu saja seperti itu. Aku hanya bisa menatap miris yeoja yang sangat kucintai menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan berjalan sendiri dibelakang mereka. Aku tau dia-Sungmin tidak ingin orang lain melihat betapa sedihnya dirinya hingga ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Lee Sungmin, akan kupastikan kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu.

"KYU AWASS..!" suara teriakan yang cukup keras membuatku kembali menatap arah depanku. Aku tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi, semuanya berjalan begitu cepat. Aku berlari menghampiri mereka. Yang kulihat hanya Kyuhyun dan Victoria yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam taxi dan Lee Sungmin yang mencoba mengejar mereka namun naas dia-

"LEE SUNGMIN.." dengan sekuat tenaga aku langsung berlari menghampiri Sungmin kini yang tengah terbaring di jalanan.

"ya lee sungmin ireona.. sungmin~ah..." aku mencoba membangunkannya namun nihil. Wajah pucatnya kini semakin pucat dan pipi ini terasa ba-sah... Lee Sungmin kau... menangis..?

Donghae POV_END_

FLASBACK END

"lepaskan.." Sungmin menatap bingung Donghae

"op-oppa..?" donghae hanya menatap Sungmin lembut dan memelas

"lepaskan,, lepaskan dia, menyerahlah Sungmin~ah.." ucap Donghae seraya menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin.. sungguh ia tak kuat jika harus melihat Sungmin menangis dan sedih seperti ini

"andwae.. aku tak bisa oppa.. hiks.." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya

"kau akan semakin terluka jika terus seperti ini. Bahkan ia tak pernah melihatmu, apa yang harus kau pertahankan lagi Sungmin. lepaskan dia" donghae terus menatap lembut pada Sungmin – yang kini hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus bergumam

"andwae.. andwae.. hiks hiks.. Kyunnie.."

air mata terus saja turun melalui mata foxy indahnya membuat pipi chubbynya basah akibat genangan air mata. Ia sungguh tak sanggup melepaskan orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Donghae hanya bisa menatap miris keadaan Sungmin saat ini, sungguh hatinya juga sangat sakit melihat Sungmin seperti ini, apalagi ini karna namja bodoh yang begitu beruntung bisa dicintai oleh seorang Lee Sungmin yang begitu sempurna dimatanya.

"min kumohon jangan terus siksa dirimu. Kau harus bahagia dan tersenyum tidak menangis seperti ini, setiap orang berhak bahagia Min- termasuk kau, untuk apa kau bertahan dengannya yang hanya memberikan kebahagiaan semu untukmu, oppa mohon, lepaskanlah dia Lee Sungmin" Ucap Donghae seraya kembali membawa Lee Sungmin kedalam pelukannya

"Andwae.. hiks.. na mothae. Lepaskan aku oppa.." ucap sungmin seraya mencoba melepaskan pelukan Donghae . setelah berhasil lepas dari pelukkan Donghae, Sungmin pun berlari pergi meninggalkan Rumah Donghae, namun sepertinya takdir belum cukup puas untuk melihat Lee Sungmin kita terluka akibat ulah Cho Kyuhyun. Lihatlah sekarang ia harus dihadapkan dengan 2 orang yang begitu sering membuat hatinya terluka.

'Oh tuhan apa lagi cobaan mu padaku ? tak puaskah kau menyiksa hatiku terus Kyu~ tak bisakah kau membuatku tersenyum barang sedikit saja, melupakan rasa sesak di dadaku akibat dirimu. Tak bisakah kau-' batin Sungmin mengandai. Hatinya sudah sangat terluka hari ini dan sekarang ia harus terluka melihat namja yang ia cintai merangkul yeoja selain dirinya. Sepertinya takdir tak pernah berpihak sedikitpun pada Sungmin, takdir slalu mempermainkan perasaannya.

Kedua mata itu kini bertatapan, sepasang mata foxy yang begitu sendu manatap sepasang mata onyx. Mata foxy itu menyiratkan betapa terlukanya hati pemiliknya saat ini membuat namja yang memiliki sepasang mata Onyx itu diam membeku, namja itu merasa ada desiran aneh dihatinya kala melihat pandangan yang err- membuat hatinya entah kenapa ikut bergetar. Kyuhyun mencoba menyelami arti tatapan Sungmin, namun sayang belum sempat ia mendapatkan jawaban dari semua ini, Lee Sungmin telah lebih dulu menghentikan kontak matanya dengan Kyuhyun, dia sudah tak sanggup untuk terus bertahan di tempat itu.

"YAA.. LEE SUNGMIN KAU-" Donghae yang sedang berlari mencoba mengejar Sungmin, tiba-tiba saja berhenti saat dirinya melihat kedua orang yang sedang berdiri di depang gerbang rumahnya, ,menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"oppa sebenarnya ap-" belum sempat Victoria menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Donghae telah lebih dulu lari mengejar Sungmin yang mungkin masih belum jauh, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan kedua orang yang semakin menatapnya bingung mengiringi kepergiannya (?).

.

.

"oppa, neo wae irae ?" tanya Victoria bingung dan sedikit takut melihat Donghae menatapnya dengan tatapan tajan nan menusuk, jelas sekali matanya itu menyiratkan amarah.

"hyung.. Sungmin kenapa ?" tanya Kyuhyun memberanikan diri, ia benar-benar penasaran kenapa Sungmin menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu, seolah-olah dirinya slalu berbuat salah pada Sungmin.

"cih... "Donghae mendecih meremehkan.

"apa yang kalian berdua lakukan ?" tanya donghae sinis

"ne ?" jawab KyuVic serempak

"ck... ternyata kalian sangat kompak yah, benar benar cocok " ejek Donghae meremehkan

"oppa ? apa maksudmu ?" tanya Victoria bingung

"kalian pasangan yang sangat cocok. Evil, Konyol, Keras kepala, dan satu lagi tak berperasaan" ucap Donghae tajam dengan penekanan pada tiap katanya.

"OPPA ! apa maksudmu ? kenapa kau bicara begitu hah ?"tanya Victoria dengan nada tinggi, dia benar-benar kesal kenapa Oppanya bisa-bisanya berbicara seperti itu.

"NEO, geurigo kau CHO KYUHYUN, apa kalian tak bisa memikirkan perasaan orang lain HAH ? kalau kalian begitu senang bersama kenapa tak saling jujur dengan perasaan kalian saja, dan memulai hubungan tanpa harus membuat orang lain tersakiti" ucap Donghae lantang, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka

"apa ini karena 'dia' ?"tanya Victoria sukses membuat Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap mereka datar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "apasih yang sebenarnya kakak beradik ini perdebatkan ? dan siapa lagi, yang dimaksud "dia"?" pikir Kyuhyun

"Vicky~ah.."akhirnya satu suara berhasil keluar dari mulut kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam tanpa kata

"Lee Sungmin, karena dia bukan oppa ? kau seperti ini padaku karena 'dia' bukan ? HAH.."Victoria kini berteriak pada Donghae

"Lee Sungmin? kenapa Victoria malah bawa-bawa Sungmin?" batin Kyuhyun

"aku tak perlu menjawabnya"jawaban dingin dan datar yang keluar dari mulut donghae malah membuat victoria kini makin emosi

"Wae ? bahkan kau tak pernah seperti ini padaku ? kenapa hanya karna gadis aneh berhati dingin seperti Lee Sungmin kau tega membentak adikmu sendiri HAH ?" teriak Victoria lantang, dirinya benar-benar tersulut emosi sekarang

" CUKUP Victoria Lee" bentak Donghae kasar, membuat kedua orang yang berada disana terlonjak kaget.

"Hyung" gumam Kyuhyun.

"dengar, meskipun kau adikku, jangan pernah menjelek-jelekkan YEOJA-KU dihadapanku" ancam Donghae seraya beranjak pergi.

"Hyung" gumam Kyuhyun membuat langkah Donghae menuju kamarnya kembali terhenti

"meskipun kau dan victoria adalah dongsaeng kesayanganku, namun aku tak akan membiarkan orang yang kucintai tersakiti dan menangis" ucap Donghae tegas lalu pergi memasuki kamarnya

BLAMM

Donghae membanting pintu kamarnya dengan begitu kencang membuat kedua orang yang masih berada di ruang tengah, terlonjak kaget. Victoria jatuh terduduk di sofa, isakkan tangisnya mulai keluar dari mulutnya.

"hiks.. oppa jahat.. hiks" isaknya lirih

"tenanglah Vic, mungkin Donghae hyung sedang ada masalah dan ia sangat lelah, makanya dia menjadi tersulut emosi seperti itu" ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan Victoria. Dipeluknya tubuh yeoja itu dan mengusap lembut punggung Victoria, berharap dapat sedikit menenangkan Victoria.

"hiks... Kyu, oppa tak pernah seperti ini padaku.. hanya karna yeoja itu, lee sungmin. karena dia oppa sampai berubah seperti ini hiks.."

" apa maksudmu ? kenapa semua ini karna Sungmin ?" tanya Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya pada Victoria dan beralih menatap matanya.

"bukankah sejak tadi pagi oppa biasa-biasa saja, tapi setelah kejadian tadi Hae oppa langsung marah sekali hiks..." ucap Victoria sedangkan Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar penuturan Victoria.

"Kyu..."lirih Victoria

"ah, lebih baik kau istirahat Vic, dan jangan lupa oleskan obat ini pada lukamu" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menyodorkan obat yang ia dapat dari dokter. Kalian tak lupakan kalau Kyuhyun membawa Victoria kerumah sakit saat ia hampir saja terserempet motor ?

"Vic.."

"wae ?"

"anio-"

"cepatlah istirahatlah, aku pamit pulang ya" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut lalu pergi meninggalkan Victoria. Dari balik jendela kamar, Donghae menatap Kyuhyun yang beranjak memasuki rumahnya-Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"kau tahu Kyu, semua orang bisa berubah karena satu hal. Dan kau tau apa hal itu? C-I-N-T-A, cinta dapat mengubah segalanya, termasuk dirimu sendiri. Dan seharusnya kau menyadari hal itu sebelum kau terlambat. Saat 'ia' pergi dari sisimu maka saat itu pula kau baru mengerti arti sebuah penyesalan dan kau hanya bisa berharap seandainya waktu bisa saja berubah, tapi kau tahu bukan bahwa waktu itu tak akan pernah berubah. meskipun kau dan victoria adalah dongsaeng kesayanganku, namun aku tak akan membiarkan orang yang kucintai tersakiti dan menangis" batin Donghae

.

.

Kamar Kyuhyun

_Kyuhyun POV_

Brukk

Kurebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur begitu saja. Huft... kenapa ini semua malah mebuatku bingung ya ? ayolah Cho Kyuhyun bukankah kau jenius ? kenapa untuk memahami apa yang terjadi barusan saja kau itu sangat bodoh si...

"Haisssshh, aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini" gerutuku seraya mengacak rambutku frustasi.

"Apa benar ini semua karna Minnie, tapi kenapa ? lalu kenapa Donghae Hyung menyebut Minnie YEOJA-KU ? dan kenapa pula Minnie tadi menatapku seperti itu, kenapa seolah aku selalu menyakitinya ? kenapa dia harus menangis ehm sepertinya bukan menangis baru ingin menangis karna air matanya sudah memupuk di matanya ? dan kenapa hatiku berdesir aneh melihatnya seperti itu ?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri, entahlah kenapa ada begitu banya pertanyaan 'kenapa' dalam benakku.

Sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi antara Minnie dan Donghae Hyung tadi ?

"Lee Sungmin, bisakah kau menyerahkannya padaku ?" aishh lagi-lagi kata-kata itu terlintas dalam pikiranku, sebenarnya apa maksudnya ? dan ah matta , tadi Hae hyung juga bilang tak akan membiarkanku dan Victoria menyakiti yeoja yang ia cintai tersakiti dan menangis,

apa mungkin Hae hyung -"

_Kyuhyun POV_END_

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

Yeoja berparas cantik ini terlihat melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah meja dimana terdapat segerombolan orang terlihat sedang asyik menikmati makan siang mereka - namun tidak untuk satu yeoja cantik yang kini sedang menampakkan wajah datar dan dinginnya yang sangat berbeda dibanding sebelumnya. Ya, yeoja itulah target si yeoja cantik yang sedang berjalan sekarang.

TUKK

Kini yeoja cantik itu tepat berdiri disamping meja yang ia tuju, tak ayal membuat segerombolan orang yang sedang asyik bercanda riang menikmati santapan mereka mendadak tertegun dan menghentikan aktivitas mereka sejenak. Menatap wajah datar dan dingin yeoja cantik itu mereka bergidik ngeri- pasalnya walau mereka sering melihat wajah dingin itu setiap hari namun tak menampik raut ketakutan saat melihatnya kini. Namun hal ini tidak terjadi pada yeoja yang sedari tadi diam- ia hanya menatap yeoja cantik itu dengan wajah yang tak kalah dinginnya. Tak biasanya.

" Aku ingin bicara denganmu" ucapkan Sungmin Dingin, membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya semakin bergidik ngeri

" Aku juga ingin bicara denganmu" ucap Victoria tak kalah dingin. Sepertinya peperangan akan dimulai.

.

Kini dua orang yeoja sedang saling bertatapan membunuh Satu sama lain, aura disekitar sana benar-benar sangat mencekam. Mereka hanya saling menatap dengan pandangan dingin selama beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memecahkan keheningan yang terselimuti suasana dingin.

"kau- jangan dekati Cho Kyuhyun lagi" titah Sungmin penuh penakanan- nampaknya tak ada kata basa-basi dalam setiap kalimat dingin yang ia lontarkan.

" wae? Kau takut Kyuhyun akan berpaling padaku eoh?" ejek Victoria sambil menatap remeh gadis dihadapannya ini

"mwo?" tanya Sungmin, tangannya mengepal erat menahan emosi

" kau tau ? menurutku yeoja berhati dingin sepertimu itu sangatlah tak cocok untuk Kyuhyun, bahkan kau tak lebih dari perusak hubungan Ku dengan kakakku sendiri" ucap Victoria sinis

"Mworago ?" ucap Sungmin geram, ia tengah menahan emosinya menghadapi yeoja dihadapannya ini

"Ck,. Kau itu bodoh atau hanya berpura-pura bodoh HAH ? KAU-"

"jauhi CHO KYUHYUN ! aku hanya akan memperingatkanmu terakhir kalinya, aku tak berurusan denganmu atau kakakmu"jawab Sungmin. membuat pandangan Victoria justru tambah geram dengan ice girl cantik satu ini

"Aku tak mau !" ujar Victoria dengan mantap- entah ada angin apa yang membuatnya begitu berani menjawab kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Sungmin. ani- ia hanya sedang terbawa emosi kepada gadis bermata kelinci tersebut.

"Mwo ?" mata Sungmin membulat mendengar jawaban dari Victoria

"Aku.. tak akan menjauh.. dari ... CHO-KYU-HYUN ! wae ? kusarankan justru kaulah yang segera sadar diri, apa kau tak pernah berpikir perasaan Kyuhyun padamu. Ahhh, aku lupa. Kau itu yeoja dingin dan egois, mana mungkin memikirkan perasaan orang lain"

"aku tak ingin berdebat jauh denganmu, jadi kau pikirkan kata-kataku barusan dan berhenti bicara tentang diriku dan perasaan,~ karena kau tak mengerti.."ucap Sungmin namun dengan lirihan diakhir kalimatnya – yang nyaris tak dapat terdengar

"ck. Ternyata ada yeoja seperti dirimu didunia ini ya.. Kau yang tak mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun, LEE SUNGMIN ! KAU... bahkan tertera sekali bahwa Kyuhyun tak menyukaimu. Kenapa kau begitu egois mengikat Kyuhyun seperti itu, HAH ! kusarankan justru kaulah yang harus menyerah dan menjauh dari Kyuhyun, dan bersikaplah dengan baik dan tidak rendahan !" bentak Victoria

"geumanhae.. BERHENTI BICARA TENTANGKU DAN PERASAAN !" bentaK Sungmin sambil mengepalkan tangannya lebih kencang. Sungguh saat ini perasaanya bergitu kacau, satu sisi ia benci dengan keadaan ini, ia tak ingin menghiraukan perkataan Victoria tapi~ satu sisi lain ... ia membenarkan kalimat itu

-Kyuhyun tak pernah mencintainya.

"kau yeoja rendahan yang hanya mengemis-ngemis cinta dari seorang pria yang bahkan tak pernah menghiraukanmu, kau benar-benar rendah Lee SUNGMIN, dan aku tak akan menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Karena... aku menyukainya, aku menyukai Cho Kyuhyun" Walau merasa ragu dengan kalimat yang ia lontarkan di akhir- Victoria merasa bingung kenapa kalimat seperti itu bisa terlontar dari mulutnya. Namun ia sendiri tak dapat memungkiri perasaannya,,,

DEG

Jantung Sungmin berdegup dengan kencang mendengar perkataan Victoria. Sungguh saat ini amarah itu sudah mencapai batasnya bahkan sepertinya telah melewati batasnya saat tangan mungil yang sedari tadi terkepal erat kini mulai melayang menuju pipi cantik yeoja dihadapannya

GREPP

Hampir saja pipi putih cantik Victoria akan terkena tamparan sangat keras dari seorang Lee Sungmin- seandainya tak ada tangan kekar yang kini menahan tangan mungil itu.

"K-Kyu,,," lirih Sungmin saat melihat siapa orang yang tengah mencegahnya menampar Victoria

"Lee Sungmin, ikut aku" ucap Kyuhyun dingin seraya menarik lengan Sungmin.

.

.

"kyu~.. ap.. appo kyu,,,"lirih Sungmin. namun nampak Kyuhyun yang tak mempedulikan lirihan yeoja kelinci itu, ia terus menyeret Sungmin mengikuti langkahnya sampai ia tiba di taman belakang sekolah

"Kyu... je-jebal.. appo kyu..."

SRETT

Dengan kuat dan kasar Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Sungmin yang tadi ia pegang dengan sangat erat, membuat Sungmin hampir saja terjungkang kebelakang

"Kyunnie –" sungmin hanya bisa bergumam pelan- saat ini ia sangat takut sekali melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang benar-benar dingin dan tampak seperti marah besar padanya- tapi apa salahnya ?

"Kau.. apa kau tak bisa bersikap ramah sedikitpun LEE SUNGMIN. kenapa kau bersikap dingin dan kasar pada Victoria, HAH ?" bentak Kyuhyun. Sungmin terkesiap mendengar bentakan dari Kyuhyun, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun akan tega membentaknya seperti ini apalagi gara-gara Victoria

"A-aku... tak suka melihatmu dengannya Kyu" walau sempat ragu namun Sungmin berusaha memberanikan dirinya untuk dapat mengeluarkan isi hatinya- ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh harap

"Mwo ? apa urusannya denganmu memang?" tukas Kyuhyun

"ne?" Sungmin tersentak dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun, ia membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Menatap kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

"kau tak berhak mengatur hidupku Lee Sungmin. dan jangan pernah seenaknya kau bersikap padaku, kau tau aku muak melihat tingkahmu yang kekanakan kau selalu memaksaku menuruti dirimu. Kau yang selalu bersikap egois, dan apalagi ini kau menyuruhku untuk menjauh dari Victoria. Kau kenapa selalu mengikatku, HAH !" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada yang tak bisa bilang lembut itu.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya seraya meremas erat ujung roknya, ia mencoba menahan liquid bening yang berdesakan keluar. Ia tak mau terlihat menangis didepan Kyuhyun

"mi-mianhae... Kyunnie..."Sungmin tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan saat ini untuk membalas perkataan Kyuhyun. Lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata

"harusnya kau juga mengatakan itu pada Vicky. Kau tahu kau telah membuatnya menangis. Gara-gara kau, Donghae hyung dan Victoria bertengkar, dan ia menangis semalaman. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dengan Donghae hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun mengintimidasi

".." tak ada jawaban dari bibir Sungmin, ia hanya kembali menunduk seraya meremas erat ujung roknya

"apa yang kau bicarakan dan lakukan dengan Donghae hyung kemarin ? kenapa donghae hyung bersikap seperti itu, apa itu ada hubungannya denganmu Min ?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit tinggi dan tatapan tajam

Kembali Sungmin tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun – ia hanya diam entahlah ia merasa bingung dengan semua yang telah terjadi. Hatinya begitu sakit saat Kyuhyun dengan amarahnya mengeluarkan isi hatinya dan perasaannya secara tidak langsung kepada Sungmin. dan kini pria tampan itu kembali menghujam Sungmin dengan pertanyaan hanya demi membela gadis itu-Victoria. Sungguh ini sangat menyesakkan bagi Sungmin, sampai ia tak tahu harus berbuat dan berkata apa lagi. Semuanya rasanya mati- seluruh organnya terutama hatinya terasa mati dan tak bisa bergerak.

Kyuhyun, yang melihat Sungmin hanya diam, menjadi tambah kesal

" Lee Sungmin JAWAB AKU" bentak Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kaget. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun takut.

" Kyu..." lirih Sungmin, matanya mulai memanas. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan agar isakannya tak lolos dengan menggigit bibirnya, bahkan remasannya makin kuat pada ujung roknya.

" kenapa hanya ia yang kau pedulikan Kyu ? apa kau tau malam itu aku juga sangat terluka, bahkan lukaku lebih menyakitkan Kyu, apa kau tau hal itu ?"batin Sungmin lirih

" kutanya kau sekali lagi, Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi antara kau dengan Donghae hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun tajam

Sungmin tetap tak menjawab, ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

" KYA- LEE SUNGMIN JAWAB AKU" bentak Kyuhyun kasar ia benar-benar tersulut emosi menghadapi Sungmin yang tak kunjung membuka suara.

TESS, air mata hanya air mata tanpa suara meluncur begitu saja, membasahi pipi chubby Sungmin. tubuhnya begetar hebat menerima bentakkan-bentakkan dari namja yang sangat ia cintai.

" HAISSHHH, KAU BENAR-BENAR KERAS KEPALA LEE SUNGMIN- AKU TAK MENGERTI KENAPA ADA YEOJA KERAS KEPALA DAN BERHATI DINGIN SEPERTIMU. KAU ITU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN KAU TAU ?" Bentak Kyuhyun seraya pergi meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri.

Brukkk

Tubuh mungil itu terjatuh duduk (?) begitu saja. Seluruh organnya yang tadi terasa mati kini seperti terhempas tak berdaya dan melemas. Ia tak sanggup untuk menopang dirinya sendiri, sungguh ini sangatlah menyakitkan. Tangannya meremas erat dadanya mencoba mengurangi sesak yang teramat terasa di hatinya. Bibirnya ia gigit dengan sangat kencang (?) bahkan saking kuatnya Sungmin menggigit bibirnya darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya. dan itu semua percuma karna isakkan lirih nan pilu tetap menggema di taman belakang sekolah, meskipun Sungmin menahannya dengan sangat kuat isakkan itu selalu saja lolos dan hatinya selalu saja sesak dan bertambah sesak.

"hiks... Kyunnie..hiks..hiks" isak Sungmin lirih.

"oh tuhan, apa aku terlalu egois untuk mempertahankannya ? apa aku memang tak pantas berada disisinya ? kenapa harus seperti ini ? kenapa ? hiks..."

" Kyu, apakah kau membenciku yang berada disisimu ? apa aku benar-benar menyebalkan untukmu ? aku hanya ingin disisimu saja apa aku salah hiks...bahkan kau telah mengungkapkan perasaanmu tidak langsung kepadaku. Ne, sepertinya apa yang semua orang bilang itu benar. Aku yang mengikatmu dengan kuat Kyu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu, apa itu tak bisa dijadikan sebuah alasan agar kau tetap bersamaku. Aku memang terlalu naif dan egois. Aku tak peduli kau mencintaiku atau tidak aku hanya ingin terus berada disampingmu."

"hiks.. aku tau Kyu, kalau aku ini sangat bodoh.. selalu mengharapkanmu yang tak pernah atau mungkin tak akan pernah mencintaiku hiks... tapi apa aku benar-benar harus melepasmu ? Aku tak kuat jika terus seperti ini, tapi aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu Kyu.. aku harus bagaimana Kyu?"

Sungmin terus saja bergumam di sela-sela isakan tangisnya yang begitu pilu. tak dipedulikannya bel yang sudah berbunyi. Dirinya belum sanggup beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia hanya ingin menyendiri disini dan menangis berharap semua sakit dihatinya akan pergi.

Takdir, benarkah takdir tak pernah berpihak padanya ? kenapa takdir selalu saja mempermainkannya? Kenapa ia tak pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang nyata barang sekali saja, kenapa semuanya hanya kesemuan baginya. Apakah ia memang tak pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang nyata ? beruntun pertanyaan muncul dalam benak Lee Sungmin. malang sekali nasibmu memang, tapi bukankah kau yang memilihnya ? ingatlah kaulah yang memilihnya dan selalu mempertahankan namja itu, kau yang selalu menyakini bahwa dirinyalah takdirmu, kau selalu meyakinkan hatimu saat hatimu mulai menyerah, kau yang selalu meminta hatimu bertahan meskipun hatimu sudah sangat tersakiti. Lalu kenapa kau harus menyalahkan takdir? Bukankah ini adalah konsekuensi yang kau buat? Tapi takdir itu tetap, dan ia tak berubah.. Jika memang Cho Kyuhyun adalah takdirmu bersabarlah karna suatu saat ia akan menjadi milikmu. Dan jika memang Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah takdirmu.. terimalah dengan lapang karna sampai kapanpun dia tak akan pernah menjadi milikmu.

Isakkan Sungmin bertambah kencang (?), bahkan tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat, ketika sekelebat bayangan KyuVic berciuman muncul dihadapannya. Dan kata-kata yang Victoria keluar 'aku tak akan menjauh dari Kyuhyun' 'aku menyukainya' ' aku meyukai Cho Kyuhyun'.

Hatinya kini terguncang- ia sangat takut takut sekali kalau Kyuhyun akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan bersama dengan Victoria. Sebenarnya ia sudah menduga dari sejak awal bahwa Victoria menyimpan perasaan lain kepada kekasihnya itu. Namun satu hal yang ia pun tak bisa memungkiri kenyataan – walau sekuat dan sekeras apapun ia menyingkirkan berbagai pemikiran itu – Kyuhyun-nya selalu memandang Victoria dengan pandangan yang berbeda darinya. Kyuhyun-nya tak akan bersikap dingin dan mengacuhkan Victoria tak seperti dirinya yang selalu tak mendapatkan perhatian dari Kyuhyun. Walaupun ia berstatus sebagai yeojachingu namja tampan tersebut, namun tak pernah ia mendapatkan perhatian bahkan CINTA namja tampan itu.

Membayangkan nasib cintanya yang seperti itu membuat tangis Sungmin kini bertambah keras. Ia mencoba meredam tangisannya itu dengan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Darah semakin menetes di sudut bibir mungilnya itu. Tak ia pedulikan perih di bibirnya yang mungkin juga telah sobek karna ia kembali melukai bibir plump bershape M miliknya itu. Perih di hatinya jauh lebih perih dan sakit dibandingkan bibirnya.

"Kyu.. hiks , a-apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau dapat melihatku satu kali saja?"lirih sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun kau akan menyesal karna telah mematahkan sayap sang bidadari seperti Lee Sungmin, kau tau bukan hukum karma itu berlaku. Dan bersiaplah mungkin karma akan penyesalanmu menyia-nyiakan sang bidadari akan menghampirimu kapan saja dan saat itu terjadi, kau tak mungkin bisa memutar waktu, karna waktu akan terus berjalan tanpa kembali ke masalalu.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja tampan yang sedang berdiri disamping motor sport merah miliknya- sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya yang kini menunjukkan pukul 11.55, 'oke tinggal 5 menit lagi' batin namja tampan itu. Kini ia melihat gedung sekolah yang tampaknya sudah mulai ramai karena waktu pulang telah tiba.

Senyum manis mempesona ia tampilkan di wajah tampan childishnya - membuat yeoja-yeoja yang sedang berjalan disana menatapnya kagum. Tak terkecuali seorang gadis yang kini tengah melihat ketampanan wajah itu – tanpa sadar ia sedikit berjalan cepat menghampiri namja itu dengan gummy smile khas miliknya.

"Hei.." namja itu – Donghae – melirik yeoja yang kini tersenyum manis kearahnya. Ia sempat mengernyitkan dahinya melihat wanita itu

Eunhyuk – yeoja gummy smile itu – mengulurkan tangannya sepertinya ia mencoba berkenalan dengan namja tampan ini

"Lee Hyukjae imnida, Kau bisa memanggilku dengan Eunhyuk" donghae justru tambah bingung dengan keadaan ini 'apa maksud gadis ini coba ?' batinnya dalam hati

"Hei, tampan siapa namamu ?" Dongahe tersentak dengan perkataan gadis dihadapannya ini 'Mwo?! Tampan?.. ' ia akui memang dirinya memang tampan tapi melihat sikap Eunhyuk yang terkesan sangatlah agressive membuat ia justru menatap yeoja itu dengan intens

"apa maumu ?" Donghae yang biasanya suka sekali tebar pesona dan ramah pada setiap orang, kini justru malah berucap ketus kepada yeoja cantik ini. Eunhyuk yang mendengar nada suara Donghae tak bersahabat tak menyerah, ia tetap tersenyum manis sambil membalas perkataan Donghae

"aku ingin berkenalan denganmu, siapa tahu kita bisa lebih dekat kedepannya" jawabnya polos

"aku tak ingin mengenalmu, dan kurasa kita tak perlu jadi dekat untuk kedepannya" Donghae berucap dengan ketus sambil mengalihkan tatapannya dari yeoja cantik itu.

"ne?" Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya lucu

"Oppa .." Donghae dan Eunhyuk menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat seorang yeoja yang sedang berjalan menuju mereka – bersama dengan namja tampan yang dengan coolnya berjalan disamping yeoja cantik itu

"Oppa ? apa yang oppa lakukan disini ? apa oppa ingin menjemputku ?"tanya yeoja itu – Victoria – terlihat Donghae yang hanya mengacuhkan perkataan adiknya itu. Ia justru mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mencari sesosok yang sedang ia tunggu

"op-oppa..? jadi-" Eunhyuk yang terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa namja tampan yang telah memikat hatinya itu ternyata adalah seorang kakak dari Victoria

"Kya, Lee Eunhyuk sedang apa kau berdiri disini ?" tanya Victoria sambil memicingkan matanya menatap Eunhyuk

"a-aku.. tentu saja ingin pulang kerumah. Apa itu masalah buatmu, HAH ?" jawab Eunhyuk dengan nada yang tak bersahabat. Lalu ia pun berjalan meninggalkan sesosok pangeran tampan yang baru saja ia temui – setelah sebelumnya ia mengedipkan matanya dan menampilkan gummy smilenya pada sosok pangeran itu, yang justru hanya dibalas oleh tatapan melongo dari Donghae sang pangeran.

"hyung kau ingin menjemput Victoria ?" Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya – karena ia sangat penasaran dengan sikap Hyungnya ini. 'Victoria sudah ada disini, tapi kenapa Donghae hyung justru tak mempedulikannya dan malah nampak sedang mencari sesuatu.. ah ani seseorang- batin Kyuhyun

"LEE SUNGMIN " teriak Donghae saat pandangannya itu telah menangkap bayangan yeoja yang sedari tadi ia tunggu

Sontak Kyuhyun dan Victoria menatap sesosok yeoja yang nampak baru keluar dari lingkungan sekolah dengan wajah yang terlihat menunduk.

Lee Sungmin yang mendengar ada seseorang memanggil namanya sontak menghentikan langkahnya dan kini mata foxy indahnya menatap sesosok namja tampan yang terlihat sedang berjalan kearahnya

"Donghae oppa?" Sungmin mengerjapkan mata foxy nya dengan sangat lucu begitu melihat siapa sosok itu. Dalam hati ia bertanya 'untuk apa Donghae datang kesini?'

"ne, ini aku Donghae Oppa-mu yang paling tampan" jawab Donghae dengan tingkat kenarsisan yang cukup tinggi, dan jangan lupakan senyum mautnya yang kini melebar diwajahnya.

"untuk apa oppa kesini ?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara yang sedikit parau,

"tentu saja menjemputmu" jawab Donghae sambil tetap menampilkan senyum manisnya dihadapan gadis cantik itu. Ia tak menampik rasa cemas dan khawatir saat melihat keadaan Sungmin yang bisa dibilang cukup mengenaskan dibalik wajah dingin yang ia tampilkan. Mata sembab yang walaupun sudah tak sebengkak saat ia menangis keras tadi tapi tetap saja masih sedikit terlihat bekas-bekas air mata yang ada di pipi chubby dan jangan lupakan-

"oppa apa yang kau lakukan disini, bukankah kau ingin menjemputku tapi kenapa malah menemui 'Yeoja ini'?" tanya victoria sambil menatap sinis Sungmin

"siapa bilang aku ingin menjemputmu ?" kata Donghae dengan nada dingin dan tak menatap adiknya tersebut.

"lalu .. k-kau.." Victoria tergagap melihat perubahan sikap kakaknya padanya

"kajja Sungmin~ah.." tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Victoria Donghae langsung memegang lengan Sungmin dan menariknya mengikuti langkahnya menuju motor sport yang kini disampingnya terdapat seorang namja tampan yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka dengan pandangan tajam miliknya

Sungmin hanya terdiam saja saat tangan mungilnya ditarik oleh Donghae, ia masih bingung untuk mencerna kejadian ini. Sedangkan Victoria hanya terdiam mematung ditempatnya setelah kedua orang itu pergi, perlahan namun pasti ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat sambil menahan amarah yang kini tengah menjalari hatinya

'Lee Sungmin"desisnya tajam

.

"oppa..?" lirih Sungmin saat kini ia dan Donghae telah sampai di samping motor sport milik Donghae

"waeyo ?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap Sungmin dengan intens. Sedetik kemudian ia menyadari situasi mereka saat ini. Sekilas ia melirik sesosok namja tampan yang ada didekat mereka, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa dimata namja tersebut penuh dengan kilat amarah. Namun bukannya takut ditatap seperti itu justru ia tampak menyeringai.

Donghae kini menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan sulit diartikan- tak ia indahkan tatapan tajam yang begitu menusuk ke arahnya. Dengan perlahan ia dekatkan wajah tampannya dengan wajah cantik yang kini membulatkan matanya.

Dengan perlahan ia sentuh sudut bibir gadis itu yang kini tengah terluka cukup parah, Sungmin meringis saat jari-jari Donghae menyentuh sudut bibirnya dengan lembut – namun tetap terasa perih

"ikutlah denganku, aku akan membawamu ketempat yang bisa membuat senyum indahmu merekah. Eotte ?" bisik Donghae dengan lembut ditelinga gadis itu. Sungmin terdiam namun sedetik kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Alhasil Donghae pun tersenyum puas melihat Sungmin kini tak menolaknya. Dengan cepat ia menaiki motor sportnya dan menarik tangan Sungmin dengan lembut untuk menaiki motornya juga. Sebelum ia melajukan motornya itu ia tampak menyeringai puas melihat ekspresi namja yang sedari tadi terus menatap geram padanya

'kau yang telah membuat keputusan itu dan kuharap kau tak akan menyesali keputusan itu, Kyuhyun~ah' batin Donghae

.

.

"eotte, apa kau merasa lebih baik sekarang Sungmin~ah ?" tanya Donghae sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping yeoja cantik yang kini tengah tersenyum manis. 'cantik' batinnya

"sedikit. Gomawo oppa..." jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum tipis pada Donghae

Keheningan kini menyapa mereka, donghae sebenarnya ingin bertanya mengapa Sungmin tampak sangat kacau sekali saat ini. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya itu ketika melihat wajah Sungmin yang masih terlihat sendu. Ia tahu benar bahwa ini pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kyuhyun – mengingat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang tampak sangat geram ketika melihatnya membawa pergi kekasihnya itu membuat Donghae tersenyum tipis.

"oppa.." panggilan lembut Sungmin menyadarkannya dari lamunannya itu. Ia menoleh menatap gadis cantik itu dengan tatapan lembut.

"waeyo ?"

"bagaimana oppa tahu tempat ini dapat mengurangi kesedihanku ?" tanya Sungmin sambil tatapannya yang tertuju pada Donghae

"hmm... hanya perasaan saja yang membawaku kemari. Entahlah aku juga tak tahu hal itu" jawab Donghae sambil mengendikkan bahunya. Sepertinya namja tampan itu tak memberi tahukan alasan sebenarnya.

'karena disinilah pertama kali aku melihatmu tersenyum, senyuman indahmu yang selalu membuatku bergetar tiap kali aku mengingatnya. Senyuman manis yang selalu membuatku seolah tersihir dan hatiku berdesir saat melihatnya. Disinilah aku pertama kali melihat keindahan dirimu Sungmin~ah. Dan satu hal yang kusadari, bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu saat itu juga.' Batin Donghae

.

.

KYUHYUN_POV_

"Kya, Kyupil apa yang kau pikirkan ? apa kau akan terus bengong disini sampai gedung sekolah ini kosong hah ? sudahlah kajja kita pulang, jangan buat moodku yang sudah rusak jadi tambah rusak karenamu" ucapan sinis yang dilontarkan oleh Victoria berhasil membuatku tersadar dari pemikiranku yang entah jauh kemana. Sekilas aku melihat Victoria kini telah jalan lebih dulu didepanku, dengan langkah gontal akupun mengikutinya dibelakang. Sebenarnya aku juga berada disituasi yang sama dengannya, entah kenapa moodku tiba-tiba rusak dan aku merasa sangat marah saat melihat Donghae hyung membawa Sungmin pergi 'dariku'.

.

.

BRUKK

Kuhempaskan tubuhku keatas kasur king size milikku. Aku tak peduli dengan seragam yang masih melekat ditubuhku, kini pikiranku kembali melayang ke kejadian tadi siang.

FLASHBACK

Aku sedang berjalan sambil meneguk botol minuman yang baru saja aku beli dikantin tadi, aku sedang malas berada dikantin yang suasananya cukup ramai. Oleh karena itu aku hanya membeli sebotol minuman lalu lekas pergi meninggalkan kantin itu. Di tengah jalan menuju tempat 'favoritku' aku melihat siluet dua orang gadis yang tak asing bagiku. Sekilas aku dapat melihat tatapan dingin dan penuh emosi dimata keduanya – membuat perasaan ku tak enak. Dan akhirnya aku mendekati mereka

Saat aku kini sudah berada didekat mereka, aku nampak terkejut saat melihat Sungmin hampir saja melayangkan tamparan pada Victoria. Dengan sigap akupun menangkap tangan itu lalu menyeretnya pergi. Tak kupedulikan sakit yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Saat ini aku juga jadi terbawa emosi melihat Sungmin yang bersikap kasar pada Victoria bahkan hampir menamparnya.

Setelah sampai ditempat tujuanku aku segera menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar, entahlah akupun tak menyadari bagaimana bisa aku bersikap kasar pada yeoja ini.

"Kyunnie –" aku dapat dengan jelas mendengar gumaman lirihnya, namun tetap tak kupedulikan hal itu. Aku menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau.. apa kau tak bisa bersikap ramah sedikitpun LEE SUNGMIN. kenapa kau bersikap dingin dan kasar pada Victoria, HAH ?" bentakku cukup keras. Aku melihat Sungmin terkesiap mendengar bentakan itu, namun tetap tak kuhiraukan reaksinya

"A-aku... tak suka melihatmu dengannya Kyu"

"Mwo ? apa urusannya denganmu memang?" ucapku dengan ketus, 'apa-apaan gadis ini, apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu' batinku kesal

"ne?" aku melihat Sungmin kembali tersentak dengan kalimat yang kulontarkan padanya

"kau tak berhak mengatur hidupku Lee Sungmin. dan jangan pernah seenaknya kau bersikap padaku, kau tau aku muak melihat tingkahmu yang kekanakan kau selalu memaksaku menuruti dirimu. Kau yang selalu bersikap egois, dan apalagi ini kau menyuruhku untuk menjauh dari Victoria. Kau kenapa selalu mengikatku, HAH !" ujar ku dengan nada yang tinggi.

Aku dapat melihat Sungmin kini menundukkan kepalanya nya, namun aku tak mempedulikannya aku hanya ingin mencurahkan perasaan yang kurasa saat bersamanya

"mi-mianhae... Kyunnie..." aku mendengar lirihannya yang mengatakan maaf. Membuatku sedikit melunak – namun tak nampak mengurangi amarahku

"harusnya kau juga mengatakan itu pada Vicky. Kau tahu kau telah membuatnya menangis. Gara-gara kau, Donghae hyung dan Victoria bertengkar, dan ia menangis semalaman. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dengan Donghae hyung?" tanyaku mencoba untuk mengintimidasinya. Jujur sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran dengan kejadian semalam, semua itu terasa membingungkan bagiku. apalagi berbagai pemikiran yang selalu terlintas membuatku merasa sangat gelisah.

".." hening tak ada jawaban yang meluncur dari bibirnya itu

"apa yang kau bicarakan dan lakukan dengan Donghae hyung kemarin ? kenapa donghae hyung bersikap seperti itu, apa itu ada hubungannya denganmu Min ?" aku sedikit menaikkan suaraku saat melihat ia yang hanya tertunduk tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku

" Lee Sungmin JAWAB AKU" aku yang tersulut emosi kembali membentaknya dengan cukup keras. Ia sempat menatapku dengan takut, namun lagi-lagi aku tak mempedulikannya. Kejadian semalam dan berbagai pemikiran yang terus membuatku gelisah membuatku tak menghiraukan pandangannya itu

" kutanya kau sekali lagi, Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi antara kau dengan Donghae hyung?" aku sedikit menurunkan suaraku kali ini, namun tetap penuh dengan penekanan disetiap kata yang kulontarkan padanya.

" KYA- LEE SUNGMIN JAWAB AKU" sikap Sungmin yang hanya tertunduk dan terdiam membuatku semakin geram dengannya. cukup aku sudah tak tahan dengan sikapnya kali ini

" HAISSHHH, KAU BENAR-BENAR KERAS KEPALA LEE SUNGMIN- AKU TAK MENGERTI KENAPA ADA YEOJA KERAS KEPALA DAN BERHATI DINGIN SEPERTIMU. KAU ITU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN KAU TAU ?" kesabaranku telah berada dipuncaknya, setelah membentak Sungmin dengan kasar aku pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di taman belakang itu. 'aishh jinjja kau benar-benar membuatku geram Lee Sungmin'

.

.

Bel sekolah berbunyi pertanda seluruh pelajaran telah selesai dan saatnya kami para siswa beranjak untuk pulang kerumah. Sejak tadi aku tak memperhatikan sedikitpun pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh seonsaengnim. Hari ini moodku benar-benar telah rusak karena gadis itu, aishh jinjja bagaimana ia bisa sekeras kepala seperti itu sih.

Dengan langkah malas aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju keluar kelas, aku menolehkan kepalaku kekiri dan kekanan. Ck, rupanya dia tak ada, biarlah akupun sedang ,malas untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang telah membuat amarahku sampai memuncak seperti sekarang ini.

"hei, apa yang kau lakukan ?" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatanku, aku menolehkan kepalaku dan beralih menatap yeoja dihadapanku kini

"ani, aku hanya ingin pulang. Kau mau pulang bersama, Vic ?" kulihat ia terdiam memikirkan sesuatu

"baiklah kajja kita pulang" ia tersenyum dengan ceria, membuatku sedikit melupakan kekesalanku

.

.

Saat ini kami berdua tengah jalan menuju gerbang sekolah, aku sempat mengernyitkan dahi heran saat melihat sosok yang kukenali kini sedang bertengger dengan coolnya disamping motor sport merah miliknya. 'donghae hyung ? untuk apa ia kemari ?'batinku

Aku sedikit terheran saat kulihat kini Donghae hyung berbicara dengan Eunhyuk, Ck.. apa 'monyet cantik' ini mau menggoda Donghae hyung. Dasar monyet genit batinku

"hyung kau ingin menjemput Victoria ?" aku mencoba bertanya pada Donghae hyung. Aku sangat penasaran dengan sikapnya belakangan ini, apalagi kejadian semalam. 'Victoria sudah ada disini, tapi kenapa Donghae hyung justru tak mempedulikannya dan malah nampak sedang mencari sesuatu.. ah ani seseorang- batinku. Tapi siapa yang sedang dicari-

"LEE SUNGMIN" aku langsung tersentak dari pikiranku ketika suara Donghae hyung memanggil nama seseorang yang sedari tadi memenuhi pemikiranku. Aku melihat kini Donghae hyung berjalan menuju gadis itu – MinnieKu. Apa maksud semua ini sebenarnya ?

Aku hanya bisa menatap Donghae hyung yang kini sedang berbicara dengan Sungmin. aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bincangkan karena memang jarakku yang cukup berada jauh dari mereka. Aku terus menatap mereka dengan tajam, dan entahlah kini perasaanku mulai bergejolak tak menentu. Aku yang terlalu melamunkan diri dengan pemikiran-pemikiran itu sampai tak sadar bahwa kini Victoria pun telah menyusul Donghae hyung dan Sungmin. tapi aku tak sedikitpun beranjak dari tempatku berdiri sekarang, aku hanya merasa terlalu bingung dengan rasa yang sedang menjalari hatiku sekarang.

Aku sedikit tersentak dan membulatkan mataku ketika aku menatap donghae hyung yang kini menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menariknya mengikuti langkahnya menuju ke arahku. Aku mengepalkan sedikit tanganku melihat mereka berdua, dan jangan lupakan tatapan tajamku yang terus memperhatikan mereka sampai mereka kini tepat berada dekat denganku.

Sungmin yang menyadari tatapan tajamku pada mereka menundukkan kepalanya, tapi tidak dengan Donghae hyung yang justru terlihat ia menyeringai padaku ?

'ige mwoya ?!' ingin rasanya aku berteriak saat ini juga ketika aku melihat dnegan jelas kalau donghae hyung mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin dan apalagi ini ? untuk apa ia menyentuh sudut bibir MINNIE-KU. Ia tampak membisikkan sesuatu yang tak dapat kudengar, namun aku dapat melihat kalau Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu kini ia dan Donghae hyung 'pergi meninggalkanku'

FLASHBACK OFF

"ARGHHH " aku sedikit berteriak frustasi sambil menjambak rambutku. Sungguh kini perasaanku sedang bercampur aduk entah mengapa aku sangat gelisah sekarang.

KYUHYUN_POV_END_

Pagi yang cerah kini menyambut pergantiannya hari, tampak seorang yeoja cantik yang kini sedang mematut dirinya didepan cermin kamarnya. Ia terlihat sangat cantik seperti biasa, hanya saja kini senyum indah yang menghiasi wajahnya tak nampak. Tergantikan oleh mata sembab wajah yang tampak lusuh dan pipi yang biassanya merona kini terlihat pucat. Entah berapa lama gadis ini mengangis semalaman, sepertinya cukup lama mengingat semua kesedihan dan kesakitan yang ia derita sangatlah parah.

'aku harus tetap tersenyum manis pada Kyunnie~' batin yeoja cantik itu sambil mencoba menarik sudut bibirnya yang masih terlihat luka agar membentuk sebuah senyuman manis.

.

.

School

Tampak seorang yeoja cantik yang kini berdiri di depan sebuah kelas yang masih sepi, ia sengaja berangkat lebih awal agar dapat melihat sang pujaan hatinya dan memberikan senyum manis untuk sang pujaan hati tersebut. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya imut sambil memainkan jemarinya saat menunggu sang pangeran hati, ia tak pernah bosan untuk selalu menunggu pangeran hatinya itu. Bahkan ia akan selalu tetap menunggu pangeran agar dapat melihatnya dan melihat ketulusan cintanya itu.

Saat ia mendongakkan wajah cantiknya ia tersenyum senang mendapati sosok yang sedari tadi ia tunggu kini sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya – ani menuju kelasnya lebih tepat. Tak dapat ia pungkiri ketika melihat sang pangeran hatinya bergemuruh senang, walau kemarin atau sebelum-sebelumnya pangerannya itu selalu mengacuhkannya namun ia tak pernah berhenti berharap sang pangeran akan melihatnya.

"Kyuu...~" dengan senyum manis yang bertengger di wajah cantiknya Sungmin mencoba menyapa sang pangeran. Ia sangat menaruh harapan pada sang pangeran saat ini, walau ia tahu bahwa reaksi sang pangeran hanyalah-

Mengacuhkannya dan menatap dingin dirinya, membuat senyum manis itu sirna beserta dengan harapan yang ia bangun kini runtuh semua.

"apa kau masih marah padaku Kyuuu...?" gumam Sungmin lirih. Dengan wajah tertekuk kini ia berjalan meninggalkan kelas Kyuhyun.

Sungguh hari ini merupakan hari yang buruk bagi Sungmin, dari awal pagi ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun bahkan sampai saat ini hampir pulang sekolah sang pangeran hati tersebut terus mengacuhkannya dan tak menatapnya sama sekali. Membuat Sungmin makin sedih dan sakit melihat sikap dingin Kyuhyun padanya. Ia hanya bisa meratapi takdir yang begitu kejam padanya, merenggut semua kebahagiaan tanpa pernah membuatnya sedikit merasakan arti bahagia.

.

.

Sungguh hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi yeoja bermata foxy indah tersebut, setelah kemarin mendapatkan perlakuan yang sangat menyiksa hatinya dan ia harus menangis semalaman suntuk sampai ia tertidur karena lelahnya menangis, mendapati sikap sang namjachingunya yang dingin dan acuh padanya membuat Sungmin merasa lelah bukan hanya fisik namun hatinya pun lelah dengan takdir ini.

Kini Sungmin berada didepan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, ia memencet bel yang ada didepan gerbang rumah tersebut. Dan tak lama kemudian yeoja paruh baya keluar menyambutnya dengan senyum senang melihat sang 'calon menantu' menurutnya? Datang kerumahnya tersebut.

"Minnie~ya kau datang juga .. kajja masuklah dulu" Heechul – sang yeoja pemilik rumah tersebut merangkul Sungmin dengan lembut sambil berjalan ke dalam rumahnya

"oh iya, kau tak pulang bersama dengan Kyuhyun ? kenapa memang ?" tanya Heechul sambil berjalan menuju dapurnya untuk memberikan segelas minuman untuk tamu yang sengaja ia suruh datang

"aniyo Chullie eomma, tadi Kyunnie bilang ia ada urusan dengan temannya Changmin jadi aku kesini sendiri saja. Aku tak ingin merepotkan Kyunnie nantinya.." jawab Sungmin yang jelas semua itu kebohongan. Jangankan bertemu dan berbicara dengan Kyuhyun, bahkan tadi saja Kyuhyun keluar kelas dengan angkuhnya dan tak menatap Sungmin sedikitpun.

"gomawo Eomma.." kata sungmin sambil menyeruput segelas minuman yang telah disediakan sang pemilik rumah.

"ahh begitukah ? tapi Minnie~ya.. kenapa wajahmu tampak pucat ? apa kau sedang sakit chagi, hmm?" tanya Heechul sambil memandang cemas pada raut wajah Sungmin

"aniyo eomma, nan gwaenchana..." jawab Sungmin sambil mencoba tersenyum

"ahh, bukankah eomma memintaku kemari untuk membantu eomma membuat kue. Kalau begitu kajja eomma kita buat kuenya, aku sudah tak sabar ingin membuat kue bersama dengan Chullie eomma..." kata Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka

"ahh ne kajja Minnie~ya.. memang sudah lama kita tak membuat kue bersama. Kau sih terlalu sibuk sampai tak pernah menjenguk eomma lagi disini. Padahal kau tau sendiri bukan kalau appanya Kyuhyun itu sedang sibuk mengurusi bisnis di China. Dan apa kau berharap si Evil Kyu itu akan menemani eomma yang kesepian ini, dia hanya akan berkencan dengan gamenya itu. Kau tau ?" jawab Heechul sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya mencoba berpura-pura kesal dan memelas

"ahh mianhae eomma, aku memang agak sibuk saat ini banyak tugas yang cukup sulit untuk dikerjakan, jadi aku jarang main kesini" Heechul terkikik mendengar jawaban dari mulut yeoja cantik kesayangannya ini, ia hanya berniat menggoda sang yeoja kelinci ini namun sepertinya yeoja kelinci ini justru menganggapnya terlalu serius

"gwaenchanayo, eomma akan memaafkanmu asalkan kau berjanji untuk selalu main kesini dan menemani eomma saat kau punya waktu luang arasseo.." kata Heechul dengan ada yang terkesan memerintah. Sepertinya julukannya sebagai 'The Queen of Evil' yang selalu memerintah takkan pernah hilang dari dirinya.

"ah, ne eomma. Minnie akan berusaha untuk main kesini tiap ada waktu luang untuk menemani eomma" jawab Sungmin sambil menampilkan senyum manisnya

"ahh kau memang 'calon menantuku' yang paling baik Minnie~ya.. beruntung sekali si Cho Evil itu mendapatkan dirimu" kata Heechul dengan sumringah tanpa memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah yang ada disampingnya kini. Walaupun terdapat rona-rona merah yang mulai menghiasi pipi chubby miliknya, namun tak memungkiri kalau guratan kesedihan kinji terpampang jelas diwajah cantiknya itu

.

.

"aku pulang.." jawab seorang namja tampan yang tampak memasuki ruang dapur dirumahnya. Ia mengambil segelas air putih untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya setelah pulang sekolah

"ohh Kyu kau sudah pulang, apakah urusanmu dengan Changmin itu telah selesai ?" tanya Heechul yang kini sedang memperhatikan panggangan kue. Kyuhyun yang mendapati pertanyaan dari sang eomma hanya mengernyitkan dahinya heran. 'urusan ? ada urusan apa aku dengan changmin ? setauku aku tak janjian bermain game bersana dengannya?' batin Kyuhyun sambil menatap eommanya tersebut dengan tatapan seolah bertanya apa-maksudmu-dengan-urusan?-

"Minnie bilang kalau kau tak pulang bersamanya karena ada urusan dengan Changmin, begitukah ? kenapa dengan wajahmu itu Kyu~..?" jawab Heechul sambil menatap intens raut wajah sang anak yang terlihat melongos

"a-ah..n-ne eomma, gwaenchana. Urusanku telah selesai kok" jawab Kyuhyun tersadar dari acara lamunannya

'tunggu ! siapa yang bilang aku ada urusan dengan Changmin tadi?!' tanya Kyuhyun dalam hatinya

"eomma.. Minnie-" belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya namun terlanjur terpotong oleh kalimat sang eomma yang terlebih dahulu mengerti apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh anaknya tersebut

"ne, Minnie tadi kesini. eomma menyuruh Minnie kesini untuk membantu eomma membuat kue, dan sepertinya ia sangat lelah hari ini. Jadi eomma menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat dikamarmu. Cepatlah ganti bajumu tapi awas jangan sampai kau mengganggu Minnie-KU yang sedang tidur yaa.. ahh padahal hanya sebentar membuat kuenya, tapi kenapa Minnie tampak sangat lelah. Tidak seperti biasanya.." ucap Heechul sambil berlalu meninggalkan dapur itu

Kyuhyun kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya di lantai atas, ia berjalan menaiki tangga dengan wajah yang entahlah seperti sedang menahan kesal

'untuk apa dia berbohong pada eomma dengan mengatakan aku pergi dengan Changmin ?' rutuknya dalam hati

KRIETT

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu melangkah dengan santai kedalam kamar tersebut. Sedetik ia menghentikan langkahnya menatap seseorang yang kini sedang terlelap di kasur King Size miliknya. Ia hanya menatap sinis sambil berdecih pelan melihat sosok itu kini berada dikamar pribadinya. Lalu ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar tersebut setelah sebelumnya ia meletakkan tas sekolahnya dan mengambil baju ganti dari dalam lemari miliknya

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah ia keluar kamar mandi, ia berjalan keluar kamarnya. Namun sepertinya ia menghentikan langkahnya tersebut saat suatu keinginan didalam hatinya untuk berjalan mendekati sosok yang sedang terlelap dikasurnya itu. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kasurnya

DEG

KYUHYUN_POV_

Entah ada kelainan apa pada jantungku saat ini, namun yang kurasakan ia berdegup begitu kencang saat melihat wajah polos nan cantik sosok yeoja yang sedang tertidur diatas ranjangku kini. Aku mendudukkan diriku disamping ranjang dan menatap intens wajah cantik itu saat sedang terlelap. 'sungguh sangat cantik' batinku

Entahlah apa yang sedang terjadi padaku saat ini, aku merasa seakan waktu berhenti saat memandang wajahnya. Degup jantung yang kian membuncah dan hatiku yang kini berdesir aneh, menandakan sebuah perasaan yang entah aku sendiri tak tahu. Aku hanya tersenyum tulus saat ini, dengan intens kutelusuri wajah cantiknya itu. Mata foxy indahnya yang selalu menatapku dengan binar-binar keindahan, hidung mancungnya, pipi chubby mulusnya yang selalu merona saat berada didekatku atau bahkan akan tambah menggemaskan ketika aku sedang menggodanya, dan bibir tipis itu- bibir mungil tipis berbentuk M yang terlihat sangat menggoda iman. Terlihat begitu indah dan manis, pikirku

"YAA CHO KYUHYUN CEPAT KAU TURUN SEKARANG JUGA, JANGAN MEMBUAT MINNIE TERGANGGU" sebuah teriakan yang amat sangat dahsyat mampu menyadarkanku dari lamunan dan fantasiku terhadap sosok yeoja dihadapanku ini. Aku berdecak sebal merutuki sikap eomma yang tak bisa sedikit lembut

'aishh jinjja mengganggu saja sih eomma itu, ga tau apa anaknya yang tampan bak pangeran ini sedang serius menatapi sosok bidadari yang tiba-tiba jatuh dan tertidur tepat diatas ranjang sekarang' rutukku dalam hati

"Eungghh..." sebuah lenguhan membuatku tersentak jantungku berdegup semakin kencang kala melihat mata foxy itu kini mulai mengerjap-ngerjap mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang ada didalam kamarku. Aku menjadi sangat gugup saat kini mata itu sudah terbuka lebar dan menatap balik diriku. Untuk sesaat aku hanya bisa terdiam mematung menyelami foxy indahnya itu yang entah kenapa membuat hatiku tambah berdesir tak karuan.

"Kyunniee.." sebuah suara lembut sukses membuatku tersadar dan membuat wajahku kini panas saat aku kepergok sedang menatap intens sosoknya itu

"a-ah..k-kau..su-sudah b-bangun m-minn.."jawabku gugup

Aku melihatnya mencoba mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjangku

"ne kyuu.. a-ah m-mianhae aku jadi tertidur disini" jawabnya sambil memandangku memelas. Entah mengapa melihatnya yang memandangiku seperti itu membuatku malah jadi tak enak hati

"gwaenchana, kau cepatlah turun kebawah. Eomma menyuruh kita turun untuk makan" jawabku singkat lalu bergegas pergi keluar dari kamar

.

.

PLETAKK

"owhh appo eomma.. kenapa kau memukulku sih ?" sungutku kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, baru saja aku sampai di ruang makan dan mendudukkan diriku dikursi namun dengan tiba-tiba eommaku alias si raja iblis ? itu malah memukul kepala jeniusku ini

"YAA siapa suruh kau malah mengganggu Minnie HAH ?"

"gwaenchanayo Chullie eomma, Kyunnie tidak menggangguku sama sekali kok. Justru aku yang telah merepotkan Kyunnie..~ Mianhae ne Kyunnie..." timpal Sungmin yang tiba-tiba datang memasuki ruang makan itu dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat diseberang kursiku

"a-ahh n-ne..." jawabku gugup. Entah mengapa kulit pipiku yang biasanya berwarna pucat kini sepertinya mulai merona merah dan panas saat menatap Sungmin yang sedang duduk persis didepanku. aku kembali teringat pada wajah polos nan cantik milik yeoja kelinci itu saat tertidur tadi.

"kau kenapa Kyu ? kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu ?"tanya eommaku itu saat melihat perubahan raut wajahku yang mungkin sudah memerah

"ne ? a-ah ani.." jawabku gugup, aku sedikit tersentak saat eomma berkata seperti itu. Aku melirik sekilas pada eommaku itu yang justru malah menatapku tersenyum penuh arti. Aishh apa-apaan itu, rutukku dalam hati

"apa Kyunnie sakit ?" tanya sosok yeoja yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikiranku dengan nada yang sarat akan kekhawatiran

"anio Minnie, Kyunnie baik-baik saja kok.. gwaenchana" jawabku sambil menampilkan senyum manisku – yang entah kapan terakhir kali aku tersenyum seperti ini akupun lupa akan hal itu – ini seperti sebuah gerakan refleks yang tanpa kusadari justru tertera diwajah tampanku kini.

Aku melihatnya membalas senyumanku ini dengan senyum manisnya, membuatku seperti tak ingin berhenti untuk menatap wajah dan senyum cantiknya itu

'sebenarnya ada apa denganku ?' pertanyaan itu yang selalu muncul dibenakku

KYUHYUN_POV_END_

.

.

Pagi yang nampak cerah secerah wajah cantik seseorang yang sedang menatap lurus kedepan sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri diwajahnya. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan terpana dan terpesona pada pemandangan indah yang tersaji didepan mata.

'Lee Sungmin itu sebenarnya cantik yaa, tapi sayang ia jarang sekali menampilkan wajah manisnya itu. Selalu saja tertutupi oleh wajah datar dan dinginnya, walaupun aura princessnya tak hilang' begitulah kira-kira pemikiran orang-orang yang berada dikelas atau yang hanya kebetulan lewat didepan kelas sang gadis cantik. Bahkan tak sedikit orang yang mengabadikan moment yang sangat langka ini dengan kamera ponsel milik mereka

"Minnie~ya.." sebuah suara lembut menyadarkannya dari lamunan indahnya, ia menolehkan wajah cantiknya untuk melihat orang yang telah memanggil namanya tersebut. Ia mengerjapkan matanya imut saat melihat sahabat cantiknya lah yang telah memanggilnya – membuat para siswa namja yang melihatnya kini sudah berjatuhan tak kuat

"waeyo wookie~ah..?" wookie yang melihat tingkah Sahabatnya itu berubah drastis mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping kursi Sungmin yang ia ambil tadi dari baris depan

"justru akulah yang harusnya bertanya padamu ? kau kenapa tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu ?" tanyanya

"anio... tak apa-apa" jawab Sungmin singkat lalu mengalihkan tatapannya menatap pemandangan diluar jendela yang terlihat menarik – menurutnya

"aku sangat senang dan bahagia wookie~ah..." jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Kim Ryeowook – yeoja cantik dan imut yang berstatus sebagai sahabat Sungmin hanya tersenyum tulus melihat sikap Sungmin yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Ia senang mendapati sahabat kesayangannya itu dapat tersenyum bahagia seperti sekarang, ia tak ingin melihat wajah cantik sang sahabat yang selalu dingin namun akan berubah menjadi raut kesedihan bila terjadi sesuatu antara Sungmin dengan 'dia'

'semoga ini akan menjadi awal kebahagiaanmu Min.. aku berharap kau akan selalu tersenyum bahagia seperti ini untuk kedepannya dan tak ada tangis pilu yang menyesakkan dada lagi' ucapnya dalam hati

Senyum tak sedikitpun mereda diantara kedua yeoja cantik tersebut, sebuah senyum tulus yang mengukirkan arti bahagia saat kau melihatnya. Yeoja itu- ryeowook- sangat bahagia dapat melihat sebuah kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah sahabatnya itu.

Sungmin masih terlihat sangat asyik dengan lamunannya – ia terus saja membayangkan kejadian-kejadian kemarin yang telah membuat ia dapat tersenyum manis saat ini.

SUNGMIN_POV_

'oh tuhan apakah ini adalah akhir dari segala kesedihanku ? ataukah ini hanya buaian mimpi belaka ? tapi tak apa-apa seandainya ini hanya mimpi aku hanya berharap agar aku tak bangun dari mimpiku, biarkan aku terus seperti ini merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan walau hanya dimimpi.' Batinku sambil memandang pemandangan diluar sana dari atas jendela kelasku.

Aku kembali mengingat saat-saat dimana Kyuhyun kemarin begitu lembut dan perhatian padaku, aku tak pernah bisa terlepas senyum saat memikirkannya. Saat kami makan sambil bercengkerama bersama dengan Chullie eomma, saat ia memintaku untuk menemaninya bermain game kesayangannya. Walaupun ia terlihat sedikit enggan saat aku memintanya memainkan game kesukaanku – yang mungkin terlihat kekanakkan menurutnya – namun ia tetap tak menolakku. Saat ia bersedia mengantarkanku pulang ke apartemenku karena hari sudah menjelang malam, jujur itu adalah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mengantarku pulang dan saat sedang dalam perjalananpun tak hentinya aku dan dia mengobrol bahkan bercanda ria. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakkannya yang terkadang sangat iseng dan jahil. Bahkan tak hentinya ia menggodaku saat di mobil – sontak aku berblushing ria saat ia menggodaku terus. Dan ia pun berkata kalau aku terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan saat wajahku merona digodanya-aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajahku saat ia berkata seperti itu. Kurasa wajahku sudah matang saking panasnya dan jangan lupakan rona merah yang terlihat jelas membuatku merasa sangat malu namun rasa senang dan bahagia mendominasi.

'Kyunnie~ apakah kau kini sudah mulai melihatku ?aku berharap kau dapat membuka hatimu untukku Kyu..? aku sangat mencintaimu Kyuhyun' batinku

SUNGMIN_POV_END_

.

"Minnie~yaa.." sebuah suara yang cukup keras berhasil membuat langkah sosok yang dipanggilnya berhenti dan membalikkan badannya kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya. Ia membulatkan matanya lucu ketika melihat sosok namja tampan yang kini sudah berada dihadapannya

"Kyu ?" tanya Sungmin mencoba menegaskan bahwa sosok namja tampan yang ada dihadapannya kini memang seorang Kyuhyun – namja yang begitu ia cintai

"n-ne.. hosh.. mengapa kau tak menungguku Min, malah pulang duluan ?" sungut Kyuhyun sambil menetralkan detak jantungnya karena tadi ia sempat berlari saat melihat siluet gadis yang ia kenal sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Sebenarnya tadi ia merasa sedikit kecewa ketika keluar kelas ia tak mendapati sosok cantik tersebut didepan kelasnya – tidak seperti biasanya

"bukankah kau seharusnya ada jadwal tambahan Kyuu... kukira kau akan pulang telat. Karena aku ada urusan jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang duluan, mianhae..." jawab Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan jangan lupakan nada suaranya yang sarat dengan akan penyesalan akibat tak menunggu namjachingunya tersebut

"gwaenchana, salahku juga yang tak memberi tahumu. Keunde tadi kau bilang ada urusan ? urusan apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Saungmin, namun ia sedikit terheran melihat raut wajah Sungmin justru memandangnya dengan diam

"Min ?" panggil Kyuhyun mencoba menyadarkan lamunan Sungmin

"n-ne Kyu.. aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mengunjungi seseorang" jawab Sungmin setelah tersadar dari lamunannya. Sebenarnya tadi ia sedang terbingung melihat perubahan sikap Kyuhyun padanya yang terkesan lebih hangat dan tak dingin. Ia berucap banyak syukur dalam hatinya semenjak kejadian kemarin kini ia dan Kyuhyun tampak lebih baik. Ia merasa sungguh sangat bahagia 'untuk saat ini'.

'mwo? Suatu tempat? Mengunjungi seseorang? Nugu?' tanya kyuhyun dalam hatinya

"aku ikut ya Min.." kata Kyuhyun yang justru terkesan seperti memaksa

"ne?"Sungmin cukup terkaget mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun

"apa tak boleh aku ikut ?" tanay Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal, ia merasa sedikit tak suka mengetahui bahwa Sungmin akan pergi mengunjungi seseorang yang ia tak tahu siapa dan apa hubungannya dengan Sungmin

"anio Kyu, kau boleh ikut kok. Kajja..." jawab Sungmin sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis saat Sungmin tak menolak permintaannya, yahh ia sudah menduga kalau Sungmin itu tak akan pernah mungkin menolak seorang CHO KYUHYUN. Benar bukan ?

.

.

KYUHYUN_POV_

Jujur aku tak tahu sebenarnya apa tujuan Sungmin pergi ke tempat panti asuhan seperti ini, siapa yang ingin Sungmin temui ditempat seperti ini ?

"TEUKI EOMMA..." aku melihat seorang yeoja paruh baya yang sedang duduk bersama beberapa anak panti ? mungkin seperti sedang bercerita sesuatu

Akupun mengikuti langkah Minnie menuju yeoja paruh baya itu, 'apa orang itu yang ingin Minnie temui ? keunde ahjumma itu siapanya Minnie? Kenapa Minnie memanggilnya dengan sebutan eomma ?' pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu terus berkecamuk di pikiranku mengiringi langkahku menuju yeoja paruh baya tersebut

"Minnie~ya... bogoshippeo.." ujar ahjumma itu sambil memeluk MinnieKu dengan erat. Aku yang masih belum mengerti dengan keadaan ini hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua dari dekat. Sampai akhirnya mata yeoja paruh baya tersebut menangkap bayanganku, lalu iapun melepaskan pelukannya sambil tetap menatapku

"nuguseyo..?" ia bertanya padaku

"a-anyeong haseyo.. Cho Kyuhyun imnida" kataku ambil membungkukkan tubuhku dengan sopan kepadanya – yah biar terkesan baik begitu. Aku melihatnya menatapku begitu intens lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sungmin. melihat respon yang ditunjukkan oleh Sungmin yang hanya tersenyum malu-malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya justru malah membuat yeoja paruh baya tersebut tersenyum penuh arti kepadaku. Aku hanya tersenyum kikuk membalasnya

"kau bisa memanggilku Teuki Eomma, Sungminnie selalu memanggilku begitu. Aku adalah ibu asuh di panti asuhan ini, senang bertemu denganmu Kyuhyun-ssi kau terlihat sangat tampan pantas Sungminnie ini begitu menyukaimu" ujarnya lembut selembut wajah cantiknya itu.

"Eomma~..." gumam Sungmin sambil menyenggol lengan Teuki eomma itu. Aku hanya bisa terkikik melihat tingkah manisnya itu

"oh ya, Sungminnie ada apa kau kemari hmm?" tanya Teuki eomma

"a-ah ani aku hanya merindukan Eomma juga anak-anak disini" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis, 'uuhh kau cantik MinnieKU' batinku senang melihatnya

"oh geurae, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau membantu eomm membuatkan makanan untuk anak-anak, dan nanti kau juga Kyuhyun-ssi bisa makan bersama kami disini, eotte ?" tawarnya pada kami berdua. Aku melihat Minnie melihat sekilas kearahku pandangannya seolah bertanya padaku apa-tak apa apa-kyu..?.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sekilas lalu tersenyum lembut padanya, seolah berkata nan-gwaenchana –pergilah

Setelah itu ia menganggukkan kepalanya imut – membuatku terkekeh geli melihat tingkah imutnya. Lalu iapun berjalan bersama dengan Teuki eomma

"hei ahjussi, apa hubunganmu dengan Sungmin noona~.. ?" tanya bocah kecil lucu padaku, keunde Mwo?! Ahjussi ? Hei apa wajahku setua itu apa sampai dipanggil dengan ahjussi?

"Yaa-" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan protesku kini sosok bocah yang lain sudah menyerang ku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"kenapa ahjussi bisa kesini bersama Sungmin eonni ?"

"hei ahjussi, untuk apa kau kesini?"

"ahjussi kau itu siapanya Sungmin noona~?"

Aishh jinjja kenapa bocah-bocah ini terus saja menyerangku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tanpa memberikanku waktu untuk menjawabnya

"hei ahjussi mengapa wajahmu itu tua sekali ?" eh-? MWO?! Pertanyaan polos dari bocah laki-laki tadi membuatku jadi sedkit kesal, 'apa-apaan ini sudah seenaknya mereka memanggilku dengan sebutan ahjussi. Dan ini lagi malah menambahkan wajahku yang tua? Ahjussi saja sudah cukup tua bagiku kenapa ia malah menambahkan kata "tua" lagi sih. Pake banget segala lagi?' geramku dalam hati

"YAA.. Jangan panggil aku ahjussi. Aku ini masih muda bocah, apa kalian tak melihat seragamku ini. Ini seragam SMA jadi aku masih berstatus sebagai pelajar dan bukan ahjussi-ahjussi tua seperti yang kalian kira. Mengerti ?" ujarku cukup keras pada mereka, masa bodoh dengan umur mereka yang masih kecil itu namun tak disangka mereka tak cukup polos nyatanya

"jangan salahkan kami ahjussi, salahkan wajahmu itu yang terlihat sangat tua. Ya kan temen-temen.." ujar bocah laki-laki yang kuduga ia adala ketua dari gerombolan bocah-bocah songong ini

"ne.. Minho/oppa bener.." kulihat bocah-bocah itu menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan perkataan si bocah ketua yang kukira namanya adalah Minho.

Aishh jinjja, kenapa hari ini aku bisa berurusan dengan bocah-bocah seperti ini si. Kalau saja bukan rasa penasaranku pada Minnie tadi, aku tak mau deh sampai bisa berada ditempat seperti ini

"keunde ahjussi kau itu siapanya Sungmin eonni ? kenapa bisa bersama dengan Sungmin Eonni kesini ?" tanya bocah perempuan yang dikuncir dua sambil menatapku dengan mata sipitnya yang mengerjap lucu. Membuatku jadi teringat dengan beberapa pose aegyonya Minnie BunnyKU yang sangat imut itu – tanpa sadar aku tersenyum memikirkan hal itu

"aku... aku adalah namjachingunya Sungmin" jawabku dengan nada mantap. Aku melihat respon mereka yang mernatapku dengan bingung

"ahjussi jangan bohong deh, mengaku-ngaku jadi pacarnya Sungmin noona~.." Mwo? Mengaku-ngaku? Hei, sudah jelas aku memang namjachingunya Sungmin kenapa mereka malah menganggapku berbohong?

"apa maksud kalian ? aku ini memang benar namjachingunya Sungmin tau !" kataku nyolot

"ahjussi sudah tua kenapa menginginkan punya pacar yang cantik dan muda seperti Sungmin eooni " tanya bocah perempuan yang memakai pita lucu di atas rambutnya. Mwo?! Apa-apaan mereka ini

"YAA aku ini adalah namjachingunya Lee Sungmin, kalau kalian tak percaya tanyakan saja padanya. Dan satu lagi jangan memanggilku ahjussi tua seperti itu. Apa kalian tak bisa melihat wajah tampan bak pangeran nan mempesona sepertiku ini huh. Lagipula aku ini masih muda tau" dengan raut wajah kekesalan aku hendak meninggalkan bocah-bocah itu sebelum sebuah kalimat polos terlontar membuatku berhenti dan memandang balik mereka

"kenapa ahjusssi itu tetap ngotot jadi pacarnya Sungmin noona sih. Sudah cukup aku merelakan Sungmin noona bersama dengan Donghae hyung. Bukankah Donghae hyung itu pacarnya Sungmin noona ya.."

"hei bocah apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanyaku saat pendengaranku menangkap sesuatu yang aneh

"aku? Aku bilang berhenti mengaku jadi kekasihnya Sungmin noona ahjussi. Kami tahu kalau Sungmin noona itu sangat cantik dan baik, jadi banyak yang menyukainya termasuk aku dan Onew" aku melihat sekilas bocah laki-laki yang menganggukkan kepalanya –kukira dia itu yang bernama onew. Tapi bukan ini inti permasalahannya-

"tapi Donghae hyung itu yang beruntung menjadi namjachingunya Sungmin noona~.. jadi mending ahjussi berhenti bermimpi deh untuk mendapatkan Sungmin noona"

"Mwo? Do-donghae hyung?"aku membelalakkan mataku tak percaya . donghae hyung pacarnya Sungmin ? bagaimana mereka kenal dengan Donghae hyung?

"hei siapa yang mengatakan hal itu pada kalian?"

"tentu saja donghae hyung yang bilang, ia bilang kalau Sungmin noona itu adalah yeojachingunya . Lagian juga donghae hyung sering kemari menemani Sungmin noona bermain bersama kami"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku tanpa sadar, lalu bergegas meninggalkan bocah-bocah itu. Aku merassa pikiranku kalut begitu mendengar kalimat-kalimat polos bocah itu. Bagaimana mungkin Donghae hyung dan Minnie seakrab itu ? kenapa donghae hyung mengakui Sungmin itu kekasihnya, yang sudah jelas akulah kekasih aslinya Sungmin ? dan entah hanya perasaanku saja atau tidak, tapi aku merasa kalau Donghae hyung memiliki perhatian khusus untuk Sungmin? berbagai pertanyaan seperti itu terus berkecamuk dalam pikiranku, sampai aku tak sadar bahwa kini ada sosok yeoja yang menepuk bahuku sambil berkata lembut

"Kyunnie~ya... sedang apa disini ? kajja kita makan bersama kau pasti lapar bukan?" aku menatap yeoja itu yang kini tengah menarik lenganku untuk berdiri dan berjalan dibelakangnya.

TUKK

KYUHYUN_POV_END_

TUKK

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat seseorang yang ia tarik lengannya kini menghentikan langkahnya. Yeoja cantik ini menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada namjachingunya tersebut

"kyunnie... wae-" ucapannya sontak berhenti kala melihat tatapan tajam yang seolah mengintimidasi dirinya

"Lee Sungmin..."ucapnya terdengar seperti desisan tajam

"sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Donghae hyung ?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam foxy didepannya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat dingin dan seperti sedang menahan amarah

DEG

.

.

.

T

B

C

Huwaaahhahaha, akhirnya author bisa update juga, mian ya readerdeul udah pada jamuran ya nugguin ff author *reader :emg sapa yang nungguin ff lo, ? *author : lo lah masa iya gue , *reader : dih rajin amet deh gue, *author : *lempar reader pake sendal * *reader : *sate author idup-idup

Gimana nih readerdeul, main ancur ya ? hahahaha kritik yang super pedes bakal author terima , silahkan saja asalkan jangan flame chara ya ? pokoknya buat readerdeul yang udah nungguin author makasih banyak ya :*, author sayang kalian {}. Jangan lupa review, ya,,, buat yang sider author jg sayang kalian, karna udh nyempetin dan nunggu ff ini, tapi tolong berikan reviewnya biar author bisa koreksi lagi, makasih

Maaf yaa ga bisa bales review kalian satu persatu, author lagi ga sempet dan bingung mau berkata apa..? #hehehe

Pokoknya terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang mencintai dan memberi dukungan pada ff ini

Last word , DON'T FORGET REVIEW :* ^_^


End file.
